<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheath by jjeve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377674">Sheath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeve/pseuds/jjeve'>jjeve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, King - Freeform, Minecraft, Ranboo - Freeform, Techno / Reader, War, Wither - Freeform, imnotgoodwithtags, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeve/pseuds/jjeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝓐 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕒𝕕𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕤, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟, 𝕒 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕣</p>
<p>𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕒 𝕓𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥, 𝕚𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕟𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙.</p>
<p>◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈</p>
<p>"𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕣𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣?"</p>
<p>"𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕗𝕖."</p>
<p>◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈</p>
<p>Technoblade x Reader</p>
<p>◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈</p>
<p>I'm so sorry to the people who know me and are reading this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BBH - (platonic) Relationship, Philza (Platonic), Piglin (Minecraft)/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo - (platonic) Relationship, Technoblade / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ♡1♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ On a peaceful sunny day, most people take the time to soak in the sun while scanning the crowded stalls littered with goods from the faraway trades and hard work of people. Gold jewelry glinted and caught the attention of rich ladies, their lovers close while constantly checking the endless stalls for something else that may catch their fancy. Weapons that attracted young hunters that couldn't tell coin from product. Foods that lulled those with a mid-day taste of sweets to the smiling faces of all the market traders.</p>
<p>People would also be expecting the desperate to be there. The beggars that glanced at the rich people who didn't clutch their purses hard enough, those who let their pockets linger open. Those people are the targets of a thief, the vulnerable who fall into your trap.</p>
<p>It was a good particular day, for you anyways. Coins would go undetected in peoples pockets until it was too late, a nimble hand easily finding its goal and making a clean getaway. You didn't make yourself obvious to your deeds. Your findings being quietly handed over to your assistant Ranboo, whom was also a very close friend.</p>
<p>The small boy was driven out of his rich home after showing difficulty in taking over the family heritage due to his memory loss, so instead his brother took his place, leaving him to become a forgotten part of his old name.</p>
<p>Thankfully, when you found him, you could see how broken he was. Without a person to rely on, and you being lonely, you found each other. You kept him away from the actual stealing party however, and made him come and take the coins from you in the crowd and hide them away in your designated safe zone. He was just a boy, and you were going to make sure he kept that innocence for as long as you could. The day would last until the sun cast the sky in a golden glow, the warmth of the sun fading into the restful state of night.</p>
<p>With the stalls closing, you chose your last target for the night without a care. A man from another world whom seemed to be late to the crowd, pockets bustling with gold coins. A wise man would never carry that much gold on one place of his body, not unless he was begging to be stolen from, or drunk.</p>
<p>And Piglin never normally came to the overworld to drink the over-worlds cheap ale.</p>
<p>You should have seen the signs. The golden crown, the tall stature of a fighter he carried. You should have known it wasn't that easy. With a second glance too late, hands already nimbly buried into his pocket, did your eyes catch the golden blade skillfully unsheathed and placed at your wrist. Your heart lurched as the skin of your wrist was nicked, drawing just a drop of blood. No one seemed to bat an eye at the thief that had been caught red-handed, and you could feel Ranboo's eyes in the shadows, watching as your fate changed. </p>
<p>"Give me one good reason you shouldn't lose your hand here on this dirty street." The Piglin spoke, voice easily demanding your attention. His breath was hot, uncomfortably so, but what else did you expect from a man from the deadlands of the Nether. With lakes of lava did they build their castles, high and mighty like their fighters. Despite this, he kept it low as to not attract any of the market traders that were packing up, nor the guards that lingered around occasionally.</p>
<p>Your eyes scanned him carefully, pink hair carefully slipping past the band of his skull mask that hid his face from the eyes of all. The features of the Piglin stood out to your eyes, the twitch of his ears and the red eyes you could see from the bone looking at you like a pest, he was from the hard environment of the Nether, and there was no mercy there. His sharp jawline accompanied by his two fangs poking out from his bottom lip that were curled into a frown.</p>
<p>You could feel your will wish to tremble, but any of your remaining pride stood stronger than the fear that grasped you. You would not die here, not when you still had Ranboo to protect.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to provide for my family." You spoke honestly, for you couldn't afford to lie. You kept your eyes trained on the Piglin's red ones, unwavering as you tried not to seek for the one you spoke of. He could probably smell your fear as his eyes looked around, searching the shadows for anyone else that could be close. You prayed that Ranboo would remain hidden, and not make himself known. </p>
<p>Your prayers went unanswered.</p>
<p>As nimble as he was, Ranboo wasn't stealthy, and being half Enderman meant that he was easy to pick from the crowd. He ended up knocking over an empty pail the maids nearby would take to the well. The metal clanged on the worn stone path of the city, attracting the Piglin's attention. You sucked in a breath as Ranboo peaked over the crate he was hiding behind, red and green eyes glowing with concern. His monochrome look catching anyone's attention.</p>
<p>The man from the Nether looked down to you, then to Ranboo, noting the worried looks the two of you gave each other. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he withdrew his sword, allowing you to retract as the sword remained in his hand. The other dug into his pocket and clasped a few coins, not caring for the amount he had. He tossed them on the ground towards you, causing you to look up in confusion. He just let out a grunt and went on his way, sparing one last glance at the two of you before continuing. </p>
<p>This was new.</p>
<p>Looking towards Ranboo, who was currently running to you and engulfing you in a hug. You could feel his little frame shaking as you held him close, gold coins from the Piglin in your hand. Your eyes were wide as reality sunk into you, only realizing the kindness the man had shown you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hoped you didn't have to repay him later on.</p>
<p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When returning to your 'humble abode', the first thing you did was collapse on the floor, dust flying up in your senses. It was a simple attic in an abandoned church that was left to rot on the outskirts of the city, a zombie attack from many years ago to cause panic and superstitions about the place.</p>
<p>The adrenaline from the past hour had finally drained, and the heat of the sun had left a hefty burn on her arms and nose. the bag of earnings were placed on a table as you empties the contents, eyes quickly counting out the silver coins stolen, and the few gold coins given to you by the Piglin. You held a coin on the tips of your fingers, absorbing the heat from the coin. There was no doubt the gold was taken from the Nether, the warmth permanently absorbed into the coin.</p>
<p>You didn't ponder on it too long, quickly pulling the coins back and pulling the drawstring. It would last you a little bit longer in the winter to come, but you still worried you didn't have enough for the both of you.</p>
<p>Ranboo was undoing his boots as you went to prep the stove, throwing a few chunks of wood into the pit before lighting it up and closing the door. The metal surface began to heat as you began to prep some porkchops you managed to swipe from a stall earlier. It was a treat compared to the dried foods you would normally have, for you needed to store as much as you could before the winter came.</p>
<p>That reminded you, you both needed fur coats for the winter, or you would surely freeze. You added it to your mental list that just seemed to keep growing, it worried you. </p>
<p>"(Y/N), are we going to make it this year?" You heard the soft voice of Ranboo, whom was now standing behind you. It didn't matter that he was years younger than you, for he was already taller than you by a little bit. Although he didn't say anything, you knew he was proud of his height.</p>
<p>But as you repeated the question in your head to yourself, you realized you couldn't answer it yourself.</p>
<p>"Ranboo, if we stretch things out this year, we'll make it just fine." You tried to convince him, and it worked. The momochrome boy nodded before taking your place in cooking, allowing you to relax for just a moment. </p>
<p>You took a breath to try and run any stress out of you, undoing your boots and feeling the pain release as you sat down, if only for a moment. The sizzling of meat on a grill and the warmth of the stove seeped around the room, the gas lamps casting a warm light.  You went to grab a nearby box on the table you sat at, a couple of new and used rolls of gauze inside. You wrapped up any small wounds, taking an extra look at the one on the back of your wrist that the Piglin had given you.</p>
<p>Your mind wandered back to the moment when you thought your hand was a goner. Pondering why he spared your life, you leaned back into the chair and closed your eyes.</p>
<p>You felt almost relaxed, until you heard the wolves howl.</p>
<p>You were quick to your feet as you retrieved your boots, hooking thee straps on and throwing a nearby crossbow on your back. Ranboo flinched at the sound, placing the porkchops with vegetables he collected from the woods. He had learned many things when he lived with the nobles, but only remembered what he was truly interested in. He also loved to write down his events into books, hence the scattering of leather and lose paper he would stitch into homemade books.</p>
<p>He was truly a talented boy.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is a good idea (y/n)." He admitted, ears folded back along his head. You would never allow him to follow you into the woods when tracking wolves, for you didn't want him to get picked off. His tail swayed nervously, and he looked like he wanted to come with you, but you shook your head to dismiss the idea. </p>
<p>If anything, it seemed you were more likely to get picked off.</p>
<p>"If we get these coats, we don't have to trade for them. We'll have enough money for us to get past winter. It's worth the shot." You said, tucking the carving knife on your thigh holster above your pants. The wolves howled once more, and shooting Ramboo a smile, you left through one of the holes in the ceiling. </p>
<p>The air was crisp with the threat of winter on your tongue, but it was still unable to snow thankfully. You had to find these wolves fast, before they moved on from their spot and you missed your opportunity.</p>
<p>You were thankful they were bring vocal tonight, their howls leading you right to their positions. Pulling on your cloak, you breathed out a chill as you came across a camp that had been left just a little bit ago. Whoever was here, had obviously left to follow the howls of the mighty wolves. You grunted as you continued your search, nearing a bloodies trail that lead to whatever they were hunting.</p>
<p>You weren't expecting them to become the hunted.</p>
<p>The Piglin from before was slaughtering any wolf that came too close to him, diamond axe glimmering in the halfmoon as it sliced through another wolf that tried to bite at his ankle. The creature whimpered and backed away, another wolf taking its place. He was easily outnumbered, and for a moment, your mind pondered to come back to his corpse and collect the remaining gold he had in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wolf had broken his line of sight and made it behind him, stealthily opening it's jaws and getting ready to attack his neck. You looked at the Piglin fighting, his breath labored as his eyes darted to the many wolves surrounding him. Seeing his red eyes flash behind his mask, you could tell he was holding back in hurting these wolves. He hit them with the blunt of his axe, his fists, anything to avoid blood.</p>
<p>He didn't want to kill them.</p>
<p>That was your moment you made your decision.</p>
<p>Appearing from the edge of the forest, you stretched out your hand as you closed your eyes, focusing on the auras of the living things around you. You could sense the fearful anger in both the wolves and the Piglin, clenching your hand, you let the ancient words slip past your lips and through the ears of those around you.</p>
<p>"ᛏᚺᛁᛋ ᛗᚨᚾ ᚺᚨᛋ ᛋᛈᚨᚱᛖᛞ ᛗᛖ ᚠᚱᛟᛗ ᚺᛁᛋ ᛒᛚᚨᛞᛖ, ᛋᛟ ᛁ ᚨᛋᚴ ᚤᛟᚢ ᛋᛈᚨᚱᛖ ᚺᛁᛗ ᚠᚱᛟᛗ ᚤᛟᚢᚱ ᚠᚨᚾᚷᛋ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ♥ 2 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ As the magic spewed from your hands, light retracting into your bones, you felt a shudder run down your spine. It had been years since you ever needed to use that. </p><p>The wolves were fast to respond to your call, immediately backing away from the stunned Piglin silently. You could see the surprise in his eyes hidden behind his bone mask, watching the wolves vanish into the woods. His sword was lowered as he looked at the direction they ran off too, as if to make sure they were really gone.</p><p> </p><p>Blood littered the ground, wolf's blood.</p><p>You sighed as three wolves laid on the cold ground, their last breaths already taken in the heat of battle. He didn't say a word as you approached the body, grabbing your carving knife and beginning the process of skinning the wolves. The Piglin seemed unharmed, for the most part, as he was still not shaken from the event.</p><p> </p><p>He looked less tense now that the wolves were gone, but he still kept his guard up in front of you. His red eyes watched as you finished with one coat, placing it down to work on another wolf. You knew you would have to come back and collect this meat throughout the night, confident that you would be able to get through this winter just fine now.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the thief that tried to pocket my gold." His voice rang out in the cold air, however it wasn't as tense as it was the first time you ran into him, instead if was more lax. It seemed his memory wasn't as bad as you would have hoped. His snark comment didn't go unnoticed by you as you finished up another wolf, cutting the last strip particularly hard.  </p><p>"And you're the one who nearly cut off my hand. What of it?" You responded with the same amount of sarcasm. The Piglin rolled his eyes and huffed, sheathing his sword as he examined himself. He moved his crown to fix his hair a bit, eyes still on you as if you would try and pounce on him. licking his lips, your eyes darted to his fangs, then his mask, but returned back to the wolf.</p><p>The silence was thick as you finished the final fur, carrying them in a roll on your back as you began your trek back home. The Piglin simply followed you, probably back to his own camp since that's where most of his belongings still laid. The two of you wordlessly agreed to walk with each other, although at a respectable distance of course. You pondered if he was effected by the cold, or if his warm skin cut through this chill.</p><p>They were reemerged to be able to walk in lava, of course.</p><p>When you finally saw the still-glowing embers of his fire, and the furs for his bed, you turned; looking at the taller figure in what you hoped to be his eyes.</p><p>"You spoke a dead language back there." He began, looking bored as if he was wasting his time. His eyes pierced the night sky with the bright red, and you couldn't help but notice the long red cloak draped over his shoulders. Was he royalty, perhaps?</p><p>You let go of the furs onto the ground, knowing that you weren't going to be getting out of this conversation soon unless you answered truthfully. </p><p>"It's not dead, just forbidden. The superstitious don't like people who know more than them to speak a powerful language," You were quiet and careful in your wording, as if someone else was in the woods with you. The cold bite of the incoming winter bit at your skin through your thin clothes, but you clenched your jaw to stop you from chattering, "and besides, I saved your life. You broke focus and allowed one of those wolves nearly attack from behind."</p><p>"I knew it was there."</p><p>"And I have eyes in the back of my head." You retorted.</p><p>"Nothings impossible here." He spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice. Annoyed, you turned to look at him, noting how his hair was wild from the lack of attention. Staring right past his bone mask and into his crimson eyes, you scowled.</p><p>"You're really irritating, aren't you?" You began.</p><p>"I'll add it onto the list." Was his only response, sighing as he took a seat on the furs from his camp. His hands went to tangle through his hair, not getting too far as the knots stopped him.</p><p>Simply rolling your eyes, you could personally say you were don with this particular Piglin. "A thank you would be nice." You got no response, being too distracted on the dying fire in front of him. You huffed, picking up your furs once again and beginning to head back to the church. You were glad he didn't follow you, finally being at peace with the silence and the buzz of magic that lingered on your fingertips. You should maybe not have done that, but you saved his life, and for what?</p><p>When you made it to the church, you sighed as Ranboo came rushing to help, tail swinging with joy to see you safe and sound. He asked about your adventure, to which you responded with a little twist of tails.</p><p>"Two of them fell to traps already, while the other stayed too far and found my arrow to it's neck. They'll make fine coats for years to come..." You trailed off at the end, thinking of how you could possibly string them together to give you maximum warmth. Ranboo would need a bigger coat than you, especially since Enderman get taller than normal humans.</p><p>"Well, the porkchops aren't getting any warmer. Let's eat before they freeze." He lightly joked, bringing out the plates to which you were grateful for. Having him here was comforting, and it made you glad to have a friend like him around. The two of you ate your cold, yet delicious meals, in a comfortable silence. You pondered going back to get the meat that night, but concluded that it would frost and be fine till the early morning.</p><p>As your night finally settled, so did your head. Dreams were uncommon to you, so you never forgot them when you did have them.</p><p>But tonight was silent as you slept.</p><p>That was until you woke up to the crash of pans, probably Ranboo attempting to clean up again before you got up to do it yourself. He was always worrying about your health, despite the roles supposed to be swapped.</p><p>Yawning, you stretched your body and swung you legs out of bed, hiding your leather armor under your clothing. It was close to breaking, but no armor was not an option with your work.</p><p>Leaving your room, you saw what was expected. Ranboo had fallen on his rear with a small stack of plates unbroken in his arms. Chuckling, you took the stack away from him before he could protest. Swinging some cupboards open, the plates were tucked away and you turned to look at Ranboo, who was now standing. </p><p>"I....was trying help so you didn't have to work as hard today." He muttered, his tail wrapped closely around his body. He stood waiting for a scolding, just like his parents used to do. Your heart nearly dropped as you saw the guilt all over him, not intending to make him upset.</p><p>But he was with his real home now.</p><p>You walked up to him with quiet steps and ruffled his hair gently, making his ears and tails perk up with joy. You never knew how he got his hair to be so soft, and despite him denying it, you think it was him being part Enderman. </p><p>"You're too good Ranboo..." You praised, meaning every word. You walked past the hybrid and down the broken pillars of the church, making your way through one of the many holes in the walls.</p><p>You had marked out a mental map of where the wolves bodies were, and so you followed the path you walked last night. You stumbled on the Piglins camp, now empty and coals turned cold. You smirked, glad he was gone from bothering you, so you didn't pay attention to the traces he left behind. You continued your way as you looked at the grey sky, the clouds blocking the sun and leaving the surface colorless.</p><p>As you remembered, the wolves carcasses were where you remembered them to be, but you were mildly surprised to see the meat already sliced and ready to be hauled. Pondering if he did this, you shrugged and sent a silent thank you to whomever had done such a kind thing.</p><p>As you walked back, your eye caught something that seemed to have been lost from someone's pocket. A golden crown was in your hand, and upon further inspection, it seemed that there was other footprints. That he was being chased by assassins'.</p><p>A feeling settled into your stomach, the thought of possibly being watched by this Piglins supposed killers last night; or possibly even now. You ran back home with the meat on your shoulder, and the crown around your wrist. It was loose, but you couldn't do anything else with it now.</p><p>Returning home, you told Ranboo you were heading into town. You were going to buy some essentials for the winter with the money you have collected. Your small frame fit smoothly between everyone around you, nimble and quick as the years of a thief flowed through you. In the center of the square was a black portal that was said to be the connection to the Nether and the Overworld, and watching the occasional Piglin walk in and out could lead onto that theory.</p><p>It was very beautiful to look at, the glimmering obsidian accompanied with the translucent purple haze that people would walk in and out of made you question what it was like in the Nether.</p><p>However, only the rich or traders were ever allowed in the Nether, same could be said for the other side. Piglin would either exchange gold for items of the Overworld and take them home, whereas humans would come back covered in luxurious items only obtainable in the Nether.  </p><p>You were glad your kind was able to establish a truce between worlds, leading them both to grow and prosper.</p><p>You realized you had been staring too long when your shoulder was roughly bumped by someone walking past. You frowned but didn't do anything but continue to browse stalls. Eventually, Ranboo had joined you to chose out some items such as new boots, ammo, and a decent axe for the monochrome boy to use. You purchased a leather strap that allowed you to keep the golden crown on your hip. It was made from the same gold as the coins you obtained in the Nether, warmth seeping from the metal as if it was just worn.</p><p>You bought Ranboo a new notepad, one of high quality that you hoped he would like. The spine was expertly stitched so the paper wouldn't fall out, and you could see the happiness in his eyes at the gift. The sun was still high in the air, accompanying the crowd that you now found yourself being apart of, if only for a moment.</p><p>You were nearly finished in the stalls when you felt a harsh grip on your upper arm, causing you to yank away. Your voice was about to spill a few profanities until you looed at who it was.</p><p>Guards. And not the ones you normally see. These were imperials that came to deal with criminals that had been given the slip for too long.</p><p>You wished to perish on the spot.</p><p>"(y/n) (l/n). Your antics of thievery have been noticed by the court, and you shall pay your dues without complaint," the guard glanced down at your small figure with his small eyes. "Are we clear?"</p><p>You wanted to laugh in his face, did he really think you'd come along without a fight?</p><p>"Crystal."</p><p>A handful of sand off the road was met with the guards eyes, the man screaming out in pain as he furiously rubbed them. You panicked and immediately looked for Ranboo whilst running from the stunned guard. He wasn't hard to spot in a dark alley, red and green eye overlaid with fear, but you knew it wouldn't be safe for long. You ran into the alley and into his arms, breathing heavily as you thought of a plan.</p><p>"(y/n), what are we going to do?" He whimpered, scared for his life. He knew very well that if he was caught, his freedom would seize to exist and would be sold off in the markets at a high price. After all, Hybrids were very rare to come by, and weren't accepted by either race. Your eyes widened as you took his notepad off his hip and a pen, writing a name down and a location simple enough for even him to find.</p><p>"I'm going to lead these guards away as you run. Take this and find Phil, tell him (y/n) is cashing in her favor." You knew Phil would understand why you would send Ranboo to him. He was a father to all, even you, so you knew you could rely on him until you got back. You just had to hope Ranboo's memory would hold out long enough to find him. You turned to leave, but the monochrome boy gently caught you by the shoulder and making you look at him. You could hear the shouts of the guards on the street getting closer.</p><p>You were running out of time.</p><p>"But what about you? You better not get caught!" He was tearing up now, but he wouldn't remember this, at least you hoped. </p><p>"I wont Ranboo....now...take care of yourself." Those were the final words before you kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair; pushing him farther into the ally while you climbed the shaggy walls of one of the houses, standing on the roof. You appearance caught the eyes of many, market traders, nobles, and the imperial guards.</p><p>"Let's see if our taxes go into real guards!" You howled, running across unbalanced roofs and loose clay that threatened to plunder you into the ground below, and into the jaws of your chasers. You could hear some of the crowd cheer, not too pleased with the amount of money that went into a flawed guard. </p><p>The guards were having a hard time keeping up, plowing through unhappy people who yelled at them to mind themselves; but that wouldn't stop them. You had no idea how to escape the situation, and you were running into the central square fast. Eventually, there were only so many buildings you could run across, and it came to the end where you jumped right off, safely landing on the hay stacked by the edge of the building. You couldn't stop however, for the guard was hot on your trail.</p><p>As carts were being pulled, you jumped, ducked, slid under everything to lose the imperial guard. But like a flame, they forced through the people you avoided like flames to dried wood. It eventually lead to you running into the central square, but a guard waited at every single path you could take.</p><p>You should have seen the punch coming.</p><p>A guard landed a solid along your cheek, hoping to knock you out. But instead it made your mind spin, making you sick  to your stomach. You could feel his gloved hands grip at your body, trying to find your hands to bind, but you felt your mind go blank. You thought you had lost, but your dagger on your thigh made it into your hand on instinct, and in a flurry of red, the guards throat was no more than a stick of butter.</p><p>After he was finished, you knew you couldn't go back. A life for a life was a common rule here, and now you were going to die. His body collapsed and a pool of red stained the worn stone of the ground, people finally clearing to see the commotion. You backed into a solid wall as you watched the guards creep closer, now overlooking their fallen comrade.</p><p>Dread filled your bones as guards caved in, but one final spark of hope flashed in your eye. Maybe it was the tusks, or the warm gold, but your head turned back to look at the portal shimmering purple, calling for you.</p><p>It only took a few steps before you were engulfed in a purple light.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ♡ 3 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ You senses were greeted by the Nether harshly.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing you noticed was the scent of ash, like the world you had entered once caught fire. The air around you seemed thin, and it took you a moment to catch your breath. </p><p>The warped song of the portal faded as you walked out, purple magic licking at your skin with the chill of the overworld you left behind. Your heart was still thumping as you stumbled out of the portal, strange red earth was spread under you shaky figure. There was no sun to greet you- The Nether seemed to have bundles of glowing stone on the roof of the red world you were in, a warm yellow that seemed to match the glow of lava flowing below.</p><p>You hardly noticed where you were going as you kept running, entering the parallel world of the Nether. The imperial guard could come through that portal at any moment, and you didn't wish to die yet. </p><p>Running away from the main path, the world became less touched by civilization and more wild. The ground became uneven, and you should have been more aware of the cliffs that ended abruptly. You didn't act fast enough, sliding right over the edge and onto a different level of the Nether, right next to a lake of lava.</p><p>You cringed as the heat blistered your skin, quickly moving away from the lava that guaranteed you pain. Backing up, the world around you changed from the crimson red to an alien blue, turning around to see twisted trees littered with shining blue leaves. The trees seemed out of place in a world such as this- and it would have left you breathless if it wasn't for the demon screech of the other creature that joined you.</p><p>A large pig-like creature with tusks jaggedly pointed protruded from its lower lips, its snout nearly as large as its body; its black hair stood on its back as it growled in a warning. White eyes burning anger as its head  jerked forward, nearly sending you back in the lava. Swiftly jumping to the side, you hid behind a tree and breathed, beginning to feel the adrenaline in you begin to run out. </p><p>As you weaved through the trees, the foliage glittered under the dark lighting of the Nether. The blue grass you walked along was much drier than back in the overworld, but what did you expect from a world that was unable to sustain nothing but lava?</p><p>Looking above you occasionally, you could see different levels of the Nether that held slimes, skeletons, bows ready in hand, and creatures that walked in the lava as if it didn't burn them. You could see Piglins stalking the areas above you, unsure with what they were looking for, or protecting. You tried to stray away from the lava while making considerable distance away from the Nether portal you had originally arrived from. It had been going alright until you heard a pained cry, and the sound of fire crackling above you.</p><p>Your eyes looked up to see a flaming ball coming towards you.</p><p>The skin on your upper arm screamed in pain with new blisters as you failed to avoid the flying creatures attacks. Looking at it, it was seemingly weeping until it opened its mouth and spat out another flaming ball. You were quick to avoid that one, and ran through the trees with your hand clutching your shoulder. The blue trees fading back into the red stone you had first encountered. Looking behind you, the creature had seemed to lose sight of you, instead floating away to mind its own business once more. </p><p>Your heart was beating against your chest as you hunched over, catching your breath. Whether it was all the running, or maybe it was the heat, but exhaustion was beginning to sink into your bones. You felt as if the heat was melting your bones into jelly, causing you to fall to the ground. Grunting, you felt your arms shake as your eyes welled with tears. You were only trying your best to help Ranboo grow up to have a better life than you, so why did you get sent to literal hell for just trying to help? Why did you get screwed over?</p><p>A crunch of boots had you on your feet in an instant. </p><p>You heard Netherspeak from behind you, a clear sign that Piglins were close by. The grunts and squeals coming from their throats sent you running to the opposite direction, hoping that you would be able to find some salvation in this alien world. </p><p>Staying close to the walls of the Nether, the cries of otherworldly beings echoed powerfully through the cavern-like environment. It made you wish to go back to the Overworld, where death surely awaited you there as well.</p><p>After the whispers of Netherspeak were gone did you find yourself at a large wall of dark red brick. It was as if someone had ground blood and ash together to form the wall that was blocking your way to who knows where.</p><p>Looking up, your mouth hung open.</p><p>It was a castle, built over the lakes of lava with a terrifying show of dominance. You could hear thick Netherspeak over the walls, and you knew that if you wanted to get farther away from the portal, you'd need to go over. You closed your eyes and entered complete darkness as you moved you fingers, opening them and leaping onto the wall. Your hand clenched onto the uneven bricks that proved to be your ticket to the top of the wall. With a slow pace, you could feel your fingers tingle with pain, wishing to have a break already. The burn on your arm didn't seem to be doing too well, blisters oozed blood and serum along your skin.</p><p>Embers from the lava flew up into the air, floating around you as you made your way closer to the top. The Netherspeak was getting louder, but you could also make out some of your own language in the vicinity as well. Ignoring the cries that echoed in the nether and shifting your foot to find a secure place, you hoisted yourself up just a little more, but your food holder broke off and forced you to rely on your upper body strength.</p><p>Your hands were slipping as fear gripped your throat, your feet failing to find another spot to latch onto; dragging across the wall. Your head peered over your shoulder to see that the drop would prove fatal if you gave up now, no doubt your bones would shatter like glass on a stone floor. You moved your head back to look at the top, only a few feet before you reached the top. </p><p>You closed your eyes, tongue running across your lip as you foot finally found the hold your arms so desperately needed, and launched yourself up.</p><p>You seemed to put a little too much power in your legs as you went over the railing and right onto the path of the top, Piglin and rich Nobles stopping their business to look at you with curious and murderous looks. You chuckled, feeling the stares of many as the embarrassment flooded to your cheeks and tips of your ears.</p><p>"I'll make like a tree and leaf." You said before scampering off, a few Piglins adorned in gold armour chasing after you. The crown attached to your hip bounced as you ran once again, cursing in your mind to take a well-deserved break from running after you get away.  </p><p>Piglins squealed and shrieked as you ran through them, their boots almost stomping on your toes a couple times. Their height compared to you was something you couldn't focus on for too long because unlike the imperial guard, the Piglins were much faster. They didn't wear fancy clothes like the men in the overworld. No, each piece was formed so that they had the maximum movement in battle, while protecting vitals. These Piglins were war people after all, they were trained from birth to handle the dangerous mobs in the Nether.</p><p>You made a turn that lead you into the castle, and with the sound of boots closely following you, there was no other choice but forwards. You launched yourself down a staircase and onto another level of hallways, hearing the Piglins speak to each other to split up and find what hallway you took. You chuckled as your eyes spotted another staircase, haistily making your way down them too.</p><p>Your chest was sore from all the heavy breathing you've done, ribs threatening to crack under pressure, but the adrenaline jumbled it all together to a buzz in your mind. Your only focus was to get out of here, and continue your way through the Nether.</p><p>You ended up tripping over someone.</p><p>Your endless thoughts were abruptly halted as you crashed into the floor, the person you tripped over grunting with the collision. You couldn't help but assist the poor person up from the ground and quickly examining them, black and red hoodie blending with the red and yellows of the Nether. His outfit was comfortable yet efficient and hid most of his build, but his eyes were some of the kindness you've ever seen. He had a tail, just like Ranboo, but it was pointed like an arrow rather then the fluff your monochrome friend had. He held your arm for balance as he stood, chuckling as he opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the Piglins Netherspeak. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Was all you had time to say before you shook off his hand and continued to flee. You mentally cursed to yourself to watch where you were going, for you were always getting into trouble when you really didn't want to.</p><p>Peeping your head out a window, you pondered jumping and seeing if you could still run, but the height was still concerning. Not much time was decided before you fit your body through the frame, preparing your heart to jump.</p><p>You watched as some chunks crumbled at your feet and fell, feigning into specks of dust once it reached the bottom. The sound of boots were gaining so you closed your eyes and fell.</p><p>You didn't fall for more than a second before someone caught your ankle, pulling you up through the frame of the window and dragging you onto the floor. There had to be three Piglins all looking at with with scrunched red eyes, laughing at you and speaking to you in their language. You huffed, feeling the rope rub against your wrists as they were bound behind your back. Their calloused hands gripped your burn on your arm, and you growled as you felt the vesicles burst under his grip. If it wasn't for the adrenalin still in your body, you knew the pain would be too much.</p><p>"Look at how fire makes girl skin turn." Yellowed fangs moved as the Piglins chuckled, taking you to an unknown destination. The one who spoke clearly wasn’t accustomed to your language, and you had no doubt that he was mocking you with the insult. Their faces weren't covered in bone like the few you've seen in the Overworld, and rather they showed their scars without hiding them here. Perhaps it was a custom they had here.</p><p>You didn't dare ask them though.</p><p>Their hands were rough as they traversed through the fortress, leading you further down until you recognized a place you were guaranteed to be at lest some point in your life.</p><p>A cell.</p><p>The Piglins showed no mercy as they threw you into the prison, causing you to stumble a little farther than you normally would. Anger blazed in your eyes as you whipped around to look at the three, particularly the larger Piglin standing between the two smaller ones. He had a scar run across his nose, ending under both of his eyes. But that's not what caught your attention. Rather, a large wart was placed on his upper jaw that was a distinct and unpleasing green on his skin.</p><p>"You are going to explain to the Blood God how you got here, you will die, for he is....ruthless." The Piglin struggled to speak your language, quickly muttering something to his comrades and causing them to chuckle. You could feel the annoyance in his mockery, watching as he slammed the cell door close, metal bars cold on your burning skin. You began to feel the throb on your arm as the adranaline began to flush its way out of you.</p><p>"I sure hope he knows how to speak my tongue better than your piggy lips can." You snarled back, arms struggling against the bindings behind you. Oh how you wished to reach your arms though the bars and smash the Piglins head in, maybe you would even break his tusk annoyingly protruding from his lip. Wart, that is what you decided to call him, smashed the bars with the hilt of his sword, causing a sickening ring to echo through the halls. His red eyes flashed with anger, but without anymore words shared, he and his goons left.</p><p>Now you could wallow in pain alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ♥ 4 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The cries of the Nether were unavoidable at this point, empty halls seemingly distorting the noise until it dared haunt your dreams. The adrenaline in your body was finally gone, but that brought many problems. You could feel exhaustion looming in, trying to take you to a calmer pace, but with a severe untreated wound on your arm, bleeding and dirty, you couldn't risk falling asleep forever.</p><p> </p><p>You mind was alone with the heat of the Nether, noises echoing into voices of the past. You hoped Ranboo had found your old friend now, for you knew Phil would help him find a proper future in the world. He was a kind man after all, and basically gave you a second chance at life. </p><p>What would have happened if the imperial guard had caught you back in the Overworld? You would most likely be in the same situation, in pain crumbled up in a cell, but at least you would die in the same world as the ones you loved. Now you were stuck in literal hell, with no hopes of getting out into a safe place. You wouldn't have made it far in the Nether, realizing that water was unable to be brought here when your flask had completely dried when you tried to replenish yourself. So if you didn't burn to death, you would have dehydrated. </p><p>You tried licking your dried lips, only for your dry tongue drag across open cuts caused by the lack of water. Sighing, you formed a ball in the corner of the cell right against the bars, trying to keep your eyes open.</p><p>Maybe you would have died there, if it wasn't for the soft scrape of boots that heightened your sensed. You tensed as you awaited the cell to open and welcome you with a beating of some sort from Wart, but instead you felt something cool against your skin. Opening your eyes, you looked to see that wasn't the Piglins who dragged you here, but rather the boy you ran into when trying to make your escape.</p><p>"I heard you ended up caught...so I wanted to make sure the brutes didn't harm you..." His voice was soft, kind, and soothing to listen to as he passed you a golden flask that shone purple at just the right angle. You looked at him strangely, pondering the contents inside. You gave him a look, gesturing to the binds still on your hands. They had dug into your skin despite you trying not to move them, and the rope began to eat away at your flesh next. The boy helped untie them without question, the safety of the bars being enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's water I swear, it just has to be carried in a special container so it doesn't evaporate in minutes- hey slow down you muffin!" He watched as you popped the cap and drank back as much as you could before your stomach began to protest, trying not to choke back any when a certain drop decided to be a rebel and go down your windpipe. You quickly pulled the flask away and began sputtering, causing the boy on the other side of the bars panic. Once you settled, you handed the flask back gently, watching as his eyes looked at your unused arm.</p><p>"Y-You're hurt! Did the Piglins do that?" He asked, voice sounding genuinely concerned. You shook your head as you watched it continue to ooze, the pain keeping you from falling asleep.</p><p>"The white creatures in the sky spat out a fireball when I wasn't looking, it was my own fault." You muttered, turning your eyes away from the bloodied mess. You couldn't deny the urge to scream sometimes when you moved, hence why you didn't try standing or turning when the boy came to help you. The boy nodded in understanding, fumbling with the sleeves of his sweater as he thought of something. </p><p>"Ghasts, those things are called Ghasts, and they do quite a number on the castle if we're not quick enough to take them down....pesky muffins..." he muttered the last few words for himself, but you couldn't help but laugh at his wording. The sound coming from your throat caused him to blush from embarrassment. The pink against his pitch-black skin was quite amusing to look at. "A-anyways...I'm Bad."</p><p>You quirked your head. "I mean, you seem pretty good to me."</p><p>Your response made him sputter as he shook his head. "No! I meant, my name is Bad, short for Badboyhalo..." </p><p>Now you understood where he was coming from. You hummed to let him know that you understood.</p><p>"And you're (y/n), right? The one the imperial guards are looking for in the Overworld?" He asked, kneeling down on the other side of the bars to get to your level. Your eyes immediately hardened as he asked this. Was he trying to give you to the guard in order for the price they most likely put over your head? Bad seemed to pick up on this, and tried to explain.</p><p>"I'm not asking to get you in trouble, I just, assumed since only nobles or knights come through the portal, and you don't look like either." He sighed and rubbed his temples. Like he was the one in a cell right now and had to think about your last moments. But, you could tell his words were true. You weren't sure if it was his innocent voice, or the kindness he had shown you just moment's ago, but you were thankful to just have him around so you didn't have to listen to the Nethers wallowing song.</p><p>"Yes, that's me," You began, letting out a sigh yourself, "I ended up going through the portal to escape the charges of the imperial guard, and nearly ended up dying in the process."</p><p> </p><p>You leaned your head back carefully against the wall, letting yourself focus on Bad's voice. It was much better to listen to his calm voice than the ragged Netherspeak the Piglins chose to use. You perked up when you heard the cell bars open, watching Bad's black form travel across the cell and towards you, squatting in front of you and examining your burn on your arm.</p><p>"Hmmm...I'm going to take you to the physician before your trial here. That way you can focus and have a clear head." Ah, so that's why he was here, to take you to your trial. You didn't even realize how much time had passed since you were put in the cell, sitting in the dark lighting while noises forced you awake. </p><p>You didn't make a noise when he helped you up, keeping your arm as still as he could before the lead you to the physician. You were shocked when he didn't use force to drag you with him, but rather looked back to make sure you could keep up. Crimson brick halls greeted you at every turn, causing a question in your mind.</p><p>How did he know where to go?</p><p>Of course, maybe he lived here. A noble from the Overworld that took a fancy to the castle that stood over lava, or maybe he was a knight stationed here to keep the peace between the two realms. Whoever he was, it didn't deny the fact that he came here often. Out of habit, your eyes scanned for weapons on him. A diamond sword hung at his hip, and gold armor pieces fashioned like the Piglins adorned his body. He looked to be a good fighter with the way he held himself, but it was also possible that he was a rich noble who liked to play hero.</p><p>Dragged out of your thoughts, Bad opened the door to a particularly pretty room. Blue herbs from that forest biome you had found yourself in earlier littered every corner in an organized mess, a small voice coming from the corner of the room saying that they would join them soon. It was cool in this particular space, unlike the heat just past the door you entered. To your surprise, you could find herbs from the Overworld being soaked in water, questioning how they even got them here without withering.</p><p>"Our physician had created this room to keep a cooler temperature so we could actually apply standard healing practices. Just don't offend him, and you should be patched up in no time." Bad explained to you in a quiet voice. It didn't go unheard from the physician though, for they walked out from behind a curtain holding multiple vials in their hand, pink liquid srirring inside.</p><p>"You speak of me as if I'm going to tear them apart, Bad" The physician chuckled, and you could feel your heart clench. Their skin was a deep purple, nearly black as you watched them place the vials in their respective places. Purple eyes looked to you with a gentle touch, their lips forming a smile. Like Ranboo, their body was tall and thin, like they were stretched out to inhuman lengths. Their black hair was short, as most of their kind had.</p><p>They were an Enderman.</p><p>"My name is Adrian, the physician in this fortress," You felt yourself step back into Bad's chest as the Enderman's purple eyes scanned your injured arm, hands gently taking your arm and angling it so they had a better look. You could practically see the purple light reflect from their eyes onto your skin, "and by the looks of it, you got into some trouble with a Ghast."</p><p>Your eyes widened, stepping away from bad slightly as he kept a hand on your shoulder. "How could you tell?"</p><p>The Enderman looked up to your eyes quickly before turning, taking out a pair of tweezers from a jar of liquid. They proceeded to turn to your wound, nimble fingers gaining a hold on your arm without hurting it. The tweezers made contact with your oozing skin, shooting pain up in your arm and making your brain scream, however the Enderman held you so you couldn't get away. With masterful precision, the tweezers hooked onto something solid on your skin, purple eyes focused as Adrian pulled out a long black shard that had been hidden in your wound.</p><p>"Ghasts have a tendency to shoot at Overworld beings, and the ash shards attract to your skin like water to a sponge." Adrian was quick to put the shard into a jar, sealing it from doing you harm anymore. You could feel some of the pressure in your arm leave, already making it feel better. Bad watched as Adrian began to scoop up a glob of poultice and evenly spreading it across your skin. It didn't help that both people in the room were taller than you. Bad not so much, but Adrian was nearly another five feet taller.</p><p>"So tell me, how did you end up in the Nether?" Adrian asked, purple eyes flickering up to yours. You could hear Bad give a breathily chuckle, causing you to roll your eyes before looking at the Enderman.</p><p>"I was a thief trying to get away from jail time, simple as that. Ran through the portal in town." Your eyes shifted to the gauze that was being wrapped over your wound. "I ended up killing one of the guards, so I knew I couldn't go back after."</p><p>It was silent as the rest of the gauze was tied off, Bad humming as he glanced back at the door. You forgot you were supposed to be going to trial now, but would your crimes from the Overworld carry here?</p><p>"Well, at least I didn't patch you up for nothing." Adrian said, tucking away his medical supplies and walking past Bad and towards the door. Bad nudged you, a silent command to follow you to what could be your end. </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” The Enderman patted your back as you returned to the natural heat of the Nether, immediately missing the cool room of the physician. Looking back over your shoulder, Adrian eyed you with an empty gaze, then moving down to the crown attached to your hip. With a small sparkle, he smiled, closing the door to the room.</p><p>You wondered if Ranboo would ever get that tall.</p><p>But you would never get to know. </p><p>"I wish you luck (y/n)..." Bad said, looking towards the door you hadn't even realized you stopped by. Its frame was decorated in gold fashioned to be decorative, glowstone ingrained into small holes meant to light up the room. It didn't take you much to figure out that this would be the room your fate was decided in, for you could already hear the booming voices on the other side of the red door. </p><p>"Thank you once again, Bad."</p><p>With those words, he opened the door, and you took your first steps into your new future.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All your lovely comments just make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ♡ 5 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥  The first thing that caught the eye was the white pillars holding up the high ceiling, polished gold wrapping around them in a stunning show of wealth and strength. The floors were a white marble covered in a rich red carpet extending to both ends of the room, priding the main color of the Nether.</p><p>On both sides of the room, Piglins of different ranks sat upon high seats overlooking the entire scene in front of them. Just like you imagined, there was a stand in the center of the room, slightly raised from the floor as if to put more attention on you. A throne was placed further ahead, gold and marble decorating it, yet leaving space for the king whom was to supposed to sit. You could practically feel all the stares you were receiving right now. </p><p>Yet his royal ass didn't seem to be rushing here either.</p><p>Whoever he was, you already knew you would have a distaste in him. Royalty was a pain in the butt to deal with in general. Netherspeak was hushed around you as Bad walked you up to the stand, patting your shoulder before climbing some stairs to join the Piglins and few humans in the crowds. Letting out a huff, you tried to calm yourself, looking up to some glowstone chandeliers above. You didn't get to stare for long though, for the crowds began to hush for the new presence that had arrived. The gold crown on your hip warmed your skin through the material of your clothes, as if it was the only thing holding you in this world right now.</p><p>Looking towards the throne, you saw two Piglin guards to come though the curtains first. Recognizing one to be Wart- the Piglin who threw you in you cell to begin with. The sight of him caused you instantly snarl, receiving one back from him. It was good to know your grudge was returned. </p><p>Finally, the king came through the curtain, pink hair cascading over his shoulder as his bone mask was fastened to his face. He no longer wore a red cloak, rather, he traded it for a cape that defined his royalty. His head was bare however, no crown to be seen.</p><p>The crown on your hip seemed to grow heavier. </p><p>His eyes didn't even spare you a glance as he sat upon his throne, taking immediate interest in the delicate designs in the gold on his chair. Anger sizzled inside you as you watched him not take any interest in this meeting, his ears twitching with impatience. You nearly wanted to throw the crown you had at his face. Why on earth did you save this man from the wolves. </p><p>"Your majesty, this human by the name of (y/n) had illegally passed through the portal without pre-approval from our court. They have committed multiple acts of thievery in the overworld, sentenced to death for their actions for taking the life of a guard during chase. How do you wish to proceed?"  Wart's friend had spoken of terms beside the kings throne, loud and clear for the whole room to hear. The king didn't seem too concerned however, eyes still elsewhere as he hardly pondered the thought of punishment. The whispers coming from the crowds distracted you, picking out words that were very clearly insults towards you. </p><p>"The same punishment shall be applied to them as all the others who dared take a step into these lands," Rolling his shoulders, the king straightened himself while continuing with a bored tone, "if they wished to escape the Overworld, than they shall have it.</p><p>They can die in the Nether like nature intended."</p><p>Your heart sunk. They would send you back into the wilderness to watch you burn. From the stands, you could pick out Bad, hand over his face as he looked away. Had he actually had hope for you?</p><p>Unable to keep your mouth shut, you watched Wart chuckle with his stupid crooked fangs getting on your nerves. So you made your own opinion known. </p><p>"There is no way I'm dying to the hands that nearly cut off my own." You snarled, looking towards the king. His red eyes found your own as he recognized the voice that echoed in his own court room, absolutely shocked. He thought he had heard the last of your in the Overworld. </p><p>“Silence human!” Wart growled. </p><p>The silence in the room was deadly, not a breath escaping since your outburst. Wart released a piggish squeal, starting to walk past the king, gold axe in hand as if to chop off your head, but the Piglin king spoke something in Netherspeak that your could not understand. The guard was immediately put into place as he went rigid, standing straight as if to please the one he already pissed off. You could see the amazement and confusion in the kings eyes as he realized just who you were.</p><p>He took a moment to ponder. He couldn’t just let you free, for that defied the whole reason for this judgment. </p><p>"Change of order, she shall remain a maid here in this fortress, until I see she has paid for her crimes." His voice never wavered as he regained his composure. His red eyes scanned over the crowd as the announcer began to make complaints himself. “Bad, I trust you can show her to their chambers afterwards.”</p><p>"But your majesty! This woman has broken the law of-"</p><p>"I am the king, and my word is law. I have given her a chance at redeeming herself." His voice was powerful in the room, ordering all attention to be on his words. His voice was to be heard, and he made sure everyone understood that. "Dismissed."</p><p>And just like that, your fate was decided. The king stood from his chair, eyes lingering on you before walking back through the blood red curtains he had come from. His guards closely followed, and Wart didn't even spare you a glance.</p><p>But seriously, Serving him? That was worse than jumping into the lava here.</p><p>"I really thought you were a goner there." Bad's voice reached your ears, and you felt all the pressure finally come crumbling down. You looked back to see his glowing white expressions in the form of a gentle smile, relived that you had escaped the death penalty. "But I still don't understand why he changed his mind with just a few of your words. Normally people have to give him something in return for that much mercy."</p><p>"I lost my freedom, Bad, I'm sure that's a heavy price on its own." You huffed out. To say you were annoyed was an understatement. Already did you feel a pair of invisible shackles make its way onto your wrists. You weren't going to mention to Bad that you had met his royal ass before, both with a sword to your wrist, and wolves at his throat.</p><p>He shrugged, prompting you to follow him out the court room. "It's not as bad as you may think. His Highness treats the servants here with the respect as any living creature, and doesn't ask anything impossible."</p><p>"But still, until he sees fit? Is he going to monitor me or something...?" You trialed off, looking around quickly as if checking for spies. After satisfied you were alone with Bad, you asked another question. "And what is his name anyways? Or do I just call him Pig Lord?"</p><p>Your question caused Bad to laugh, his voice echoing through the halls of dark red-stone brick. You almost laughed with him, that is only if you weren't in this whole predicament. Your future was always uncertain, with twists and turns that came in the likes of Ranboo making your life just a little better. But this twist was something you could never learn to like, and Ranboo wasn’t here anymore. </p><p>"Technoblade is his name, but most call him by his royal title, or war title, The Blood God." Bad explained while turning a few more dimly lit hallways. The farther you seemed to stray from that court room, the more the anxiety left your body.</p><p>You didn't ask anymore questions, seeing as you were going to be stuck here until you could find a way out. There would be plenty of time to ask those who you would be working with the questions that nagged at the back of your mind. Finally walking down one last flight of stairs, you reached a shagged wooden door that was clearly worn on its hinges. Bad opened the door and you walked in, the few people inside stopping their duties to stand straight and bow at Bad.</p><p>"Lord Halo...how may we be of service?" A female Piglin asked with a bow. You could hear Bad chuckle under his breath as he turned to you, trying to hide an embarrassed look. Perhaps he wasn't used to his title being given so much respect. The Piglin was dressed in what you expected to be in. A black dress adorned with the typical white apron stained by work. Cloths hung on the bad around her dress as she rose from her bow, curious eyes looking at you. Her pretty face wasn’t covered by a bone mask.</p><p>"His Highness has ordered this girl work here until she has paid her crimes. Do you think you could teach her the ropes?" He asked with a firm voice you hadn't heard before. Bad nudged you forwards towards the Piglin, causing you to take a few steps forward. She eyed your blouse missing a sleeve and pants ripped to shreds, nodding her head as she quickly spun around and grabbing a new uniform from a nearby drawer. </p><p>"Any help is welcome here. I'll show her the ropes and hopefully get her accustomed to the working life in no time." She spoke, resting a hand on your shoulder and leading you to a room, setting the uniform on a bench for you to change. You didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Bad.</p><p>Without complaint, you shed your old clothes chock full of ash and dust and threw them into a corner, keeping the crown beside your outfit as you rose the black dress above your head. Whoever the woman was who had picked it out had an eye for size, seeing as it was perfect for you frame. finishing off with a bow to tie your apron on, you quickly lifted the skirt and tied the leather belt on your waist, golden crown now hidden under your dress, while still bouncing on your hip. </p><p>Just as you finished, the Piglin from earlier came through the thin curtain to pass you a couple cloths to hook onto your apron. "You look quite fine in that lass...what did you do before you got here?"</p><p>"Stole the loose change from peoples pockets." You shrugged, looking into the woman's golden eyes. She stayed silent for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh, cheeks turning a faint red as she tried to calm herself down. </p><p>"Aye, sorry, it's just I've never had the joys of such humor in such a long time," she chuckled once more before taking a deep breath to settle herself, "I feel as if we're going to get along quite well."</p><p>Leading you out the room, she took your old clothes and tossed them into a nearby fire. You practically watched your old life burn into ash right there. The room you were lead to was filled with large wooden basins topped with bubbling water. You could see a few Piglins and humans with washboards scrubbing expensive clothes with trained hands, and it was then you could feel how cool the room actually was to allow water to be sustained here.</p><p>"Most of the new girls are placed here, seeing as they can't quite grasp the mannerisms outside castle life. Besides, you don't see maids wandering the halls often." Your mind searched through the events you had in the castle, and you could confirm you didn't see any of the maids wandering the halls.</p><p>"That's because we use these," Her hand pressed against the blood red walls, an outline of a door swinging back to reveal long, twisted hallways that were dimly lit with glowstone, "staying out of sight from the Nobles is something the old king ruled, so he made these passages for us to travel in. They're actually more easy to diverse than the many halls in the levels above."</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes wandered to one end, where you could see a maid making her was back to the room you were peaking your head out of. Instantly retracting, the maid came out in a rush with sheets in her arms, placing them on a seemingly never-ending pile. </p><p>"You know how to wash, girl?" You scoffed, bringing over a bundle of sheets, placing them next to an empty prepped basin. Rolling your sleeves, you eyed the Piglin with a glint of determination in them. </p><p>You’d show his Royal ass just who he was messing with. <br/>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ♥ 6 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Your hands were wrinkled like an aged lady over time from the water. While most of the other had made haste leaving the chambers to rest for the night, you worked through the night with endless thoughts keeping you awake. Mostly Ranboo was where your mind was as you thought about his well-being. Did he make it to Phil's house aright? How was he enjoying it? </p><p>You hoped he could learn to forget about you, at least until you escaped this place.</p><p>You could still remember the boys smiling monochrome face, he was always so kind to the world when it wasn't kind to him, treating you and others with a respect you couldn't muster if you were in his shoes.</p><p>The thoughts had transitioned to Technoblade, the supposed king of the Nether. Anger bubbled in your chest at the thought. How was it that the man who you nearly stolen from, who was a thread away from cutting off your hand, be the leader of literal hell?</p><p>Then again, nothing made sense in this world.</p><p>The pile of sheets in the corner in the room grew smaller until there was nothing left other than the dusty corners that hadn't been touched in who knows how long. Each sheet was a pristine white once you were done with them, hanging on racks made from the trees in this world to dry. You didn't even feel the exaustion set in until the Piglin from earlier came in to see all the laundry done, by just your hand.</p><p>"Lass! Did you do all this?" Her voice was concerned for you, and her hands were gentle as they made you sit on a nearby chair. You could feel the warmth of her skin and didn't even realize how cold you were from the temperature of the room. She looked stunned as she saw rack after rack of sheets and blankets hung to dry, her small fangs showing as her jaw opened in astonishment.</p><p>"I told you I knew how to do laundry." You chuckled, getting up from the chair. Grabbing a towel,  you dried your hands and rolled down your sleeves, ready for the next task. The Piglin looked flabbergastered at your actions, not seeing a single ounce of exhaustion in you. That reminded you of the fact that you didn't even know her name. "I seemed to never ask your name, and I don't want to call you anything offensive."</p><p>"Clara...but that doesn't matter! You should have rested with the rest of the girls, why did you do that?" Her voice was concerned, like that of a mother. You should have seen how kind she was before, but then again, a maid shouldn't make rude assumptions.</p><p>"Too many thoguhts to fall asleep with, so I work as I try to sort through them." You glanced to the side, another room with the glow of fire peaking from below. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Clara?"</p><p>She frowned, thinking about her options carefully, however she didn't deny your help as she showed you to another room, a kitchen that was much larger than the laundry room. The ovens here were very well-kept compared to the one you had at your old home. The steel used to cook things on was pristine and clean, and you could see dough, probably made last night, rising on some oak tables. </p><p>"I just need some help baking bread and delivering it to the Lords and Ladies through the castle....but after that, you are going to rest!" Her voice raised at the end, but it was all with pure concern for your health. To say you were quite pleased with her kindness was an understatement.</p><p>Clara proceeded to teach you the proper way to bake the bread to perfection, adding some cheese from the Overworld cows onto plates; complimented with foods found from the Nether's blue forests scattered across its land. Overall, it was a simple meal that allowed the residents to start the day off with just what they needed, while not stuffing them to the point of sleep.</p><p>You followed Clara through the halls only the maids knew about, carrying trays of food to room after room. Each time you got to a certain level, you would press on the wall and step out into the hallways, knocking on the Nobles doors and delivering them the dish for the morning. You were delivering one of your last few silver dishes, knocking on the wooden door swiftly. As usual, you heard the scuffling of someone getting up and putting on some clothes, before the door clicked and showed the Noble on the other side. You didn't look them in the eye, but instead kept your head down to look at their boots.</p><p>"I've brought you breakfast, my Lord." Your voice didn't falter, after getting used to repeating the words so many times that morning, you had gotten the knack of using a respectable tone to keep your head for another day. The warm hand on your shoulder startled you, jerking your head to see that familiar smile.</p><p>"Bad..."</p><p>"It's good to see you too (y/n)." He chuckled, standing in just a plain white blouse and black trousers to match. Stepping aside to let you into his room, you brought the silver tray in one hand as you stood awkwardly in his room. It was cleaner than you expected, all the chests neatly organized. You had to guess that he was trying to find something inside, for the chests were still open. As you placed his breakfast down on a shelf, Bad was currently going through his wardrobe, trying to find something to find for the day.</p><p>"We never got to properly say goodbye yesterday...I thought it would be the last time I saw you." You admitted, clasping your hands together as you awaited his response. The male ended up pulling a black coat with red trimmings, the ends stopping at his knees. </p><p>"Well, it's a good thing I'm stuck here then, isn't it?" He chuckled, buckling on a leather strap and sheathing a shimmering diamond sword.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Your words got the better of you, speaking out before thinking of your words. Bad didn't seem to mind however, in fact he seemed to let out a stressed sigh before cladding some blue armor under his uniform.</p><p>"King Technoblade is currently fighting against the Wither Skeletons for murdering innocent people." Bad turned to look at you, a small from placed on his white expressions. "We're Technoblade's allies, so its our pride to protect him, both as a king, and as our friend."</p><p>You were surprised Technoblade could be considered a friend to a person such as Bad. A seemingly kind and gentle man friends with the brute among Piglins, a Blood God.</p><p>But when your mind flashed back to your meetings in the Overworld, doubt seeded into your hate.</p><p>"What else did the Withers do?" You asked, watching as Bad lifted the silver cover on his breakfast to reveal the food you had put together. His fingers immediately found the blue fruit on the platter and into his mouth, causing a satisfied sigh to escape his lips.</p><p>"They were allies of the last King of the Nether, before Technoblade." Bad looked over to you to see a confused look on your face, a small 'ah' coming from him as he realized you had no clue who that was.</p><p>"Let me explain...the last king was known as the Lava God, seeing as he mainly tortured his enemies of war with dropping bits of lava on their skin, and using water to ingrain the rock into their body. The more someone resists, the more the body was turned to stone.</p><p>Anyways, the Lava King had originally killed off the last king, or his father, and forcefully took the throne for himself. Most of the older kings followers were upset, dividing the Piglin race into different sides. Of course, this mad king wasn't so swell about half his throne leaving him, so he struck a deal with the Withers, forming an allegiance with them"</p><p>"And what was the deal?" You asked without a second thought.</p><p>Bad sighed, closing his eyes for the next part, as if it could shield him from the truth.</p><p>"He promised that all the firstborn children would be sacrificed to them, and he went through with the plan. He took all the first born children from his followers, and gave them to the Withers for....well I don't know what happened to them, I just know that none made it out."</p><p>You felt sick to your stomach.</p><p>The madman had killed children, innocent children to a merciless death, all for an army.</p><p>"There has to be an end to this, right?" You pleaded. You only received a nod.</p><p>"Many years after this deal was struck, Technoblade became a mass killer of the Withers overnight, not once faltering in battle until he was one on one with the Lava King. Despite him having the three-headed Wither beast on his side, Techno sliced a sword right through his skull, and banished the Withers to an untouched corner of the Nether.</p><p>It took much convincing overnight, and many more fights between factions, but eventually Technoblade's skill had merged the Piglins into one again, and has managed to make the Nether what we know today." Bad was seemingly admiring the memory as if he was actually there, watching the Piglin slice through bodies like nothing. You could almost imagine it too, until you remembered the reluctance in his movements when he fought against those wolves in the Overworld.</p><p>“It’s only been a few years of course, so the tension is still there amongst the people who lived under the previous kings rule. Technoblade was young when he took the throne, but he handles it as best he can.”</p><p>You began to think that this 'Blood God' wasn't as bad as you originally thought. </p><p>"Today's the day we go off to attack what we think is their main base, so I may not be returning this time." Bad's voice seemed to get sadder, and all focus on your thoughts were lost when you heard his words. He could die today, and here you were playing dress-up in a castle.</p><p>"No, you're going to be protected by your friends in battle, you just have to have a little faith is all." You tried your best to give him encouraging words, and you thought back to when you fought with a sword. It wasn't the most precise battle techniques you could do, but at least it would help defend another or yourself. "Let me come with you, I can fight with a sword, a crossbow, hell even a shovel if I have to-"</p><p>"Techno wouldn't allow it." Was all he said, turning you to his door. You couldn't believe you had gotten attached to this man whom was dragging you to court yesterday, who led you to get your arm fixed up when you could have died of infection. You had let him become a friend in a dangerous amount of time.</p><p>Maybe it was because you were lonely, or hadn't had affection shown to you in so long that you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him, causing him to hug you back as if he needed it too. The heat of the Nether seemed like nothing compared to the warmth between you, and when you parted, you could see the determination in Bad's eyes.</p><p>He believed he was going to come back alive.</p><p>"Thank you." He sounded broken as he said that, but you didn't have much time to say anything else before you were gently pushed out of the room, Bad's door closing in front of you. To say you were speechless at the fact that what had just happened was as close to the truth as possible. The hall you crawled in for the maids seemed longer now that you walked past them, already dearly missing your friend Bad. A silent prayer left your lips to whatever God wished to listen to protect him, to bring him back so you could properly thank him.</p><p>When you returned to the main chambers of the kitchen, you felt the exhaustion of all the laundry from last night finally set in. It was as if the warmth and reality shared between the two of you become more aware of what you needed. For Bad, it was a friend. And for you,</p><p>It was a nap.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad is always going to be one of my favourite characters....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ♡ 7 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Clara didn't allow you out of bed until the next morning, to which you were grateful for.</p><p>The exhaustion you felt had melted away as you slept, and the pain in your arm had eased immensely thanks to Adrians work. Because the Nether had no proper way of telling day from night, clocks that were adjusted to the Overworlds time had been framed to the wall. That way, you could be awake for the next day of work. </p><p>It had become routine after several days, fit the maid dress on, strap the golden crown under the frills, and begin your day of chores. The crown had to be with you, for the shared room you had with several other maids proved to not be safe with personal belongings. Time to time, other people's stuff would go missing even though they were hidden in the most elaborate spots, and you didn't want to risk losing such a valued item. </p><p>It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was most likely King Technoblade's crown. From the place that you had found it sitting outside his camp, dropped in a hurry to get away from whoever was chasing him, to the lack of crown on his head when he sat on the throne. Perhaps he was having a new crown made, more grand than the last. </p><p>Shrugging off the thought, you were bringing a bucket of water and a new cloth to the throne room, seeing as his Highness and the battalion of warriors by his side had gone out a few days ago to attack the leaked location of the Withers. It was the perfect time to get your work done, whilst also looking for a way to escape. </p><p>Closing the large wooden doors behind you, the empty throne room that once served as your trial room was only an echo of what it could be. Without the crowds to overlook the crimes of the criminal, it was nearly like a normal room. Only occupied with the echos of voices that had long since passed. </p><p>Leaving the bucket and cloth on the ground, you immediately made your way behind the throne and towards the curtain you remember The King returning to once he spared your life a second time. Moving the red curtains away, you spotted a door like all the others, however, when you tried to open it, the sound of a lock preventing you from going further sounded with a metal clink. You groaned in frustration, jiggling the door as if it would open despite being sealed. </p><p>You pulled away with your hands on your temples, taking a few steps back only to bump into the back of the throne. Pressing your back flush to the chair, you let out a sigh while looking up to the ceiling, as if it would help you find the way out you needed. </p><p>When you finally wallowed in your dissatisfaction, you turned to return to your bucket, but something on the throne caught your eye. The intricate gold designs were wrapped around jewels of dazzling colour, a display of power only able to be seen with the one who sat upon the throne. But your eyes caught something else, something the king too, couldn't help but stare at. </p><p>Out of all of the jewels, one was black set upon what seemed to be a loose hunk of gold. Without much thought, your hands went to touch it, pressing on the jewel and clicking the gold into a seal. </p><p>You didn't expect it to jump up slightly. </p><p>Gasping, you waited a moment for the gold to stop moving before picking it up. The black jewel was attached to a hilt, and eyeing it carefully, you wrapped your hands around the hilt that had popped from the throne and withdrew it from its sheath. </p><p>A black blade was slowly retraced from the throne, leaving only a little hole from which it was pulled. To say you were amazed was an understatement. Swinging it around, the blade was wonderfully crafted and sparkled in the golden light that danced in the throne room. This must have been a secret weapon for if anyone had tried to attack the King when he was unarmed. </p><p>Quite smart, that Technoblade was. </p><p>You were thankful for how quiet the throne room was when empty, for your little ears could just barely pick up the sound of thudding boots from the hallway on the other side of the door. Panicking, you sheathed the sword with ease, quickly running to your bucket and splashing some water on the polished marble floor. You had just made it, for as soon as you dropped to your knees and began scrubbing, whoever was on the other side hastily made their way in. </p><p>You probably shouldn't have, but you looked at who joined you. Two burning red eyes looked into yours, casing you to scowl. The thumping of boots stopping in front of you, black leather that seemed to be covered in ash. </p><p>You didn't dare look up again. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" His voice asked, controlling the tension you could sense he was holding in. Hesitating, you placed the cloth into the bucket, grabbing it and holding it by your side. </p><p>"I was sentenced to work here, remember? Or did you already forget the trial we were at." You said to him sarcastically. Death was a really possible right about now, seeing as he could probably kill you in 27 ways without needing a weapon. Yet he held back, despite you being technically lower class than himself. </p><p>"I think I remember saving your ass from a death sentence, or maybe my memory has gone foggy in the past five days fighting Wither skeletons." Technoblade scowled back at you, glancing down to your red hands. You may or may not have been scrubbing a little too intensely just before he came in. His eyes swirled with something you didn't understand, so you quickly hid your hands behind your back. You momentarily forgotten about where he had been these last days. He was nothing to you after all, just an obstacle between you and your freedom. </p><p>Glancing up at his face, you could see a nasty red gash tipped from his jaw to his upper cheek, the wound oozing white puss from being infected. </p><p>"You should get that wound looked after." You said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Technoblade huffed, moving to walk past you. You couldn't believe him. Offering advice to him because you were slightly worried, and that was the response you got? Without hesitation, your foot landed on his cape, which was tattered and worn beyond repair, causing him to jerk back from the sudden halt of his momentum. </p><p>"You foolish girl-" He began, turning to look at you with annoyed eyes. You crossed your arms and shook your head, not allowing even a King to speak to you like that. </p><p>"You will not ignore me when I speak to you." </p><p>"And who are you to tell me what to do? I am the king, I give the orders around here." He stopped in front of you, his height towering you like a tree. Yet you didn't falter in your gaze or stance, your pride once again kicking in for you. "Besides, there are others who need to see a physician before me." </p><p>His voice got quiet, while all the anger around him had vanished like the light in the Nether. His red eyes swirled with guilt behind his mask, and you couldn't help but feel your heart clench at the thought that Bad could possibly be one of the people with the physician now. </p><p>"Be that way then...." you turned on your heel, feeling his gaze on the back of your head the whole way to the door. You questioned yourself as to why there was so much worry in your voice before. This was the man that trapped you here, that forced you to become nothing more than a cleaner. And yet, he spared you more than once, and from what you've been told, he could be a good man. </p><p>"Some people care about you, your Highness." Those words echoed around the room, only the two of you hearing the echo that sunk in the walls. What you meant to refer to was Bad, who seemingly had an endless about of admiration for his friend, Technoblade. Yet you couldn't help but mean those words in your own way.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>When the clocks on the walls had struck sundown, did your day finally end. </p><p>Well, only your duties of a maid, that is.</p><p>You had done some sniffing around the maid chambers, once everyone was gone. It was oddly quiet when the rest of the people you worked with either went home outside the fortress, or were already getting the sleep they needed in the sleeping chambers. You however, still had some duties to attend to. </p><p>Walking through the paths you had learned the general layout to, you found your feet leading you to the physician you knew was probably busy. And busy he was indeed. When entering the room, beds were filled with multiple Piglins and humans, all in some way being taken care of by the busy Enderman. You could see Adrian teleporting to multiple places, only pausing to gather items into his long arms and apply them to wounds you couldn't see properly. </p><p>"I see I've come at a bad time." You smiled, catching the Enderman off guard. His teleporting faltered for a longer period as he turned to you, nodding his head frantically before returning to the many beds. The room almost seemed warmer than the few times you had gone here, and you wondered if it was because of all the bodies in here, or the constant opening and closing of the door. </p><p>Perhaps it was the fevers everyone shared. </p><p>Walking up to the closest bed, sat a man with dirty blonde hair soaked with sweat. His freckled face had a sheer to it. Upon closer inspection, you could see the first person you walked up to was sweating terribly. Their eyes were closed as if fighting an embodiment of the fever in a dream. Your hand was placed on their burning forehead, and as you watched them lean into the cool temperature of your body, you could see what was causing the pain. </p><p>A slice of a sword sat on their chest, black with decay. Withering away. </p><p>You retracted your hand, and the person on the bed went back to fighting their own battle alone. The heat in the room seemed to double as you realized everyone was going through the same thing, that they were all dying. </p><p>"There's no cure for the withering effect, not when they're this far into the process." Adrian stated as he kept teleporting, voice coming from different parts of the room as purple wisps followed. Looking away, the beat in your chest accelerated as you realized that there was no way for them to be healed, at least not with normal medicine anymore. The Enderman sounded broken as he finally stopped teleporting, breath heavy as his long frame leaned against a wall. "I can't help them now."</p><p>Glancing back at the blonde-haired boy, you could feel your heart wrench. Technoblade was right when he said others needed the physician more than himself, but what good was being here when they were all going to die? Did they even defeat the Withers? These were Technoblades friends both in arms, they knew him in the past wars, and gave themselves for him again. </p><p>So surely, they didn't deserve to die. Not yet. </p><p>"Adrian...." you trailed off, catching the exhausted Enderman's attention. His hands had long since dropped the items to the floor, the contents spilt from their original containers. His purple eyes seemed dim with lost hope. </p><p>"What are your thoughts on forbidden languages?" </p><p>His eyes glimmered a vibrant purple once again.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ♥ 8 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can finally understand when authors of great talent say they don’t like how their chapter was written. </p><p>Also, I love reading all your comments, I read each and every one, putting a smile on my face. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥  The dials on the clocks pointed to the sun before anyone could process it. </p><p>The infirmary was quiet once more, filled with the steady breaths of the healed warriors. Black wounds faded into nothing but light scars along their bodies. The heat had faded in the room, returning to the cool atmosphere that belonged. </p><p>Adrian was calm as he organized his bottles of healing spells, newly added due to an unexpected persons help. It would make battling the Wither effects much easier, and more effective than just laying on a bed with no hope. </p><p>It was a peaceful morning in the Nether. </p><p>Until the King came in. </p><p>Adrian perked up immediately, a smile on his face as he bowed low. Technoblade arrived with eyes that had dark bags hung below, for the last thing that he was told, was the untimely death his friends would come to. You could hardly see them under his bone mask, but the physician had quite a keen eye. He had spent the whole night quietly grieving in his chambers, locking himself from the outside world as he wallowed into old memories of war. </p><p>He recalled the shouts of his friends dying to the withered blades, the black skeletons raging for blood when he was still just a young boy. </p><p>He remembered the victory of his people, and the hope that it would be the last. So when he had to call upon them once again, he knew he would see at least one of them leave him. </p><p>But when he walked into the room, each soldier sitting up and quietly chatting amongst each other, he thought he died himself. </p><p>"Your majesty, the night didn't do too kindly to your sleep, did it?" Adrian joked, getting up from his bow and gesturing for the king to follow. Red eyes traced to the once wounded people walking amongst each other, withered black wounds obtained through battle no more. He had believed them to be dead by morning, bodies blackened by the disease that would eat them from the inside. Instead, they were all walking in the white robes given to the recovering the physician gave them. </p><p>"What happened here, Adrian? Have I died and joined  you all in the afterlife perhaps?" Technoblade questioned, catching the attention of his friends. The freckled boy from which you had examined earlier approached him first, embracing him with a rather large hug. Adrian let out a laugh as he watched his king gasp in surprised, flabbergasted at the feeling. </p><p>"It's good to see you well, Techno. I thought those moments on the fortress would be our last together." The green-eyed male laughed, adjusting his white mask on his face. "The effects of Withered blades are mighty painful."</p><p>"How are you still alive, Dream? I know I didn't dream up that whole battle, for I never sleep that long." </p><p> Technoblade's comment left his friends laughing, and he was almost frustrated his question still hadn't be answered. But the happiness in his heart prevented him from ever acting upon it, instead it dissipated into joy. The familiar faces around him well showed that they were strong, despite almost losing his friends for an ambush. </p><p>They had wandered into the Nether for days, coming across an old fortress that once belonged to the Lava King. It almost seemed too easy when the trekked across the soul sand and into the quiet ruins, all of them clad in armour meant to protect them. </p><p>They didn't expect TNT to go off and block their exits off. </p><p>The fortress fell into the lakes of lava, and despite the Piglins being alright, it was the human companions that the lava tried to consume. Thankfully because of their fire resistance potions, the lava became less than a problem with the next problem. Wither skeletons watched with their soulless eyes as the army swam through the lava, awaiting them on the shore for miles. </p><p>They couldn't wait in the lava for long, for the potions could only last for so long. Iron and Withered blades clashed together in a mess of a battle, Technoblade's army struggling to escape the seeping heat of the lava. Time had been running out for them, the lasting effects of the potions beginning to run out. </p><p>That's when Technoblade couldn't recall much. It began with the familiar whisper in his head, preaching its calling to him as his world turned red. He was amazed he didn't come through with a scratch, however his actions lead for him to stray from his group and turn any Withered skeleton he saw into a pile of dust. Without his sense of mind, he didn't notice the black blades coming for his skin, only for his friends to take what was meant to be his pain. </p><p>They sacrificed themselves for his madness. </p><p>And yet, whatever god had decided to watch him, had given him the gift to wake up and see them once again. </p><p>"Well, we were supposed to die, the withering effect had gotten too far...." Dream trailed off, looking to Adrian for further clarification. The Enderman's eyes glimmered with interest as he spoke. </p><p>"A little maid friend by the name of (y/n) knew some tricks up here sleeve. Healed each one with just a few words." Adrian was practically glowing purple as he relived the memories. "I didn't know you picked your women this well."</p><p>The comment caused everyone but Technoblade to laugh, causing the King Piglin to flush red. He was always teased by his friends about not taking a woman in courtship, so whenever one came up, he was always the man to tease. </p><p>"You all need to stop before I kick you all out of here." Technoblade laughed. "Where is she anyways?"</p><p>His red eyes looked for your familiar figure, however, there was no sign of your maid outfit. </p><p>"She left just a few moments ago to continue her duties in the maid chambers, despite my arguing to get her to stay." Adrian huffed, remembering you exhausted after preforming the spell. But no matter how much his voice distorted in order to get you to stay and rest, you refused. </p><p>"She is pretty stubborn." Dream joked. "Right Sapnap?" </p><p>"Reminds me of someone we know." The male laughed, causing everyone to look at Technoblade once more. This caused him to groan as his hands slid under his mask to pinch the bridge of his nose, unimpressed with his friends relentless teasing. </p><p>"That's it, I'm leaving." The King said, turning on his heel and walking out. Dream and the others said their goodbyes while laughing as they readied for their last inspection before they too were about to leave, but Adrian wasn't too worried about them after your help. </p><p>The halls were empty, as usual. It made Technoblade wonder why he hadn't actually seen the maids at all in his rule here. Perhaps they were well hidden, seeing as the maids that worked here now once belonged to the previous king. He wouldn't be surprised if they were scared of him too. </p><p>With that fact in mind, it caused him to hesitate as his hand hovered over the door to the maids working chambers. </p><p>He was the Blood God, slayer of the Lava King, he was the King of the Nether. </p><p>So why was he afraid to see you? A small, fragile human girl?</p><p>He didn't even realized he had been standing there for a long time until the door opened. The head maid Clara had opened the door after seeing the shadow loom in front of the door, standing there silently without a knock. So when she opened the door to find the king, she nearly shut it on his face. </p><p>Thankfully, she swallowed her nerves and greeted him with a shallow bow. </p><p>"Good morning, your highness." Clara said with a quiet voice. It was very unlike her to be so shy when she was the head maid, the one who was supposed to mother the rest. So when your ears picked up her soft mumbles from the other room, you dropped your basket of laundry and stepped out to see what was wrong. </p><p>"Good morning Clara, I came to ask if I could borrow (y/n) for a little bit. I need to speak with her." His voice was also gentle as if to try and ease her fear. Technoblade didn't wish to scare the woman as much as his mere presence did. </p><p>The female Piglin nodded, turning to get you. However you were already standing behind her with your unimpressed gaze. Clara jumped, taking a breath before going to speak. However, you interrupted her before she could even let out a breath. </p><p>"You still haven't taken care of your wound yet." Your arms were crossed, and your brow furrowed. Both Clara and Techno were shocked with the words that came out of our mouth, however you got the opposite reactions from both of them. </p><p>"Don't speak to him that way dear! It's rude to use a tone like that." She sounded stern, but also scared? Did she really think that Technoblade would hurt her?</p><p>Speaking of him, Techno's hand lifted to the scratch that he had ignored on his face. Tenderly touching it, he immediately retracted with the sting it gave him. True to your word, it would get worse, and yet he chose to ignore it in hopes to avoid seeing the corpses of his dead friends. </p><p>"It's alright, Clara, I expect it from her now." Techno pushed the comment from you away, motioning for you to follow. "Miss (y/n), would you please follow me." </p><p>You followed as he asked, not too keen on making Clara upset. She watched the two of you walk side by side until you were out of her sight. </p><p>"What is it you would like to speak to me about, your Highness?" You asked, yet you used his title with sarcasm. The weight on your hip grew heavy as you remembered you still had his crown with you. Perhaps you could give it to him now. </p><p>"Not here, the walls listen." Shrugging off your question, you followed without question through halls. How he knew where to go was beyond yourself, seeing as you found yourself lost quite a lot in the maze of a fortress. </p><p>He eventually lead you to a large pair of wooden doors decorated with gold. Gems also decorated the door, and your eyes picked up on a singular black gem in the mess of others. That could be useful later. </p><p>Technoblade opened the door, and you entered. Immediately you thought the place was a library, for the walls had shelves chock-full of books. Surprisingly, not a single spec of dust adorned the covers, and instead sparkled with a clear show of being taken care of. </p><p>There was a small wooden table adjacent to a bed covered with fluffy red blankets, a pile of pillows to balance. You could imagine how good your sleep would be if your head landed on one of those pillows. </p><p>Techno pulled out a chair, offering a seat to which you gladly took. He sat across from you, hanging the cape he wore against his chair. There was an awkward silence as the two of you avoided eye contact, anywhere in the room seemingly much more interesting. </p><p>"So...." you began, "I didn't know you were much of a reader." </p><p>Gesturing to the books, his Highness nodded. "Whenever I have time, I like to pick a new story to read. The ones from the Overworld are my particular favorite, for life is more complex." </p><p>Listening to his words, you could agree. </p><p>"Any particular favourite?" You questioned, pushing past the awkward atmosphere that was slowly fading. </p><p>"The Art Of War. As obvious as that may seem." His shoulders eased as he spoke, going into detail about the contents inside. You hadn't heard a passion for such a thing in a while, so as he continued to explain, you intently listened. </p><p>"It's just, I could read it cover to cover multiple times, and yet still love it." After his little moment of passion, he looked at your smiling face, instantly flushing as he realized just how long he went on for. He quickly muttered an apology as he played with his collar, once again looking anywhere else in the room. </p><p>"No, it's quite fine. I actually enjoyed listening." You giggled, leaning on the table. </p><p>"Are you serious?" </p><p>"I steal, not lie." A smile creeped onto both your faces. The memory of your first meet seemed so distant now, and you could laugh as you thought about how much your life had changed. </p><p>Technoblade cleared his throat, finally at ease to tell you why he dragged you all the way here. </p><p>"I heard you used your magic to heal my men." He said, getting up from his chair and walking to you. He then got on one knee and bowed in a show of respect. "I cannot thank you enough for healing my friends. They took what should have been my pain, because I was blinded with rage. </p><p>Point is, I'd like to say that your debt to the Nether has been repaid tenfold. You saved many lives, and you should only be released from my terrible punishment."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ♡ 9 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Technoblade's words had taken a moment to sink into your mind. Was he truly setting you free for saving their lives? You had only done what any other would have, sparing some energy for the survival of what you determined to be wonderful people. </p><p>They must have been really important to the king. </p><p>Your eyes searched his for any trace of a lie, for anything that could give away his real intentions. But all you found was the truth, sitting plain as day. </p><p>The fire across the room echoed with small crackles from the stone it burned on, the endless flame burning brightly. It was the only white noise aside from the faint breathing coming from the only two people in the room, along with the distant echos of the Nether creatures seeping through the walls. The invisible shackles around your wrists loosened, but they weren't completely off yet, not till you determined this was real. </p><p>"Are, you serious?" You questioned, in a whisper. Techno looked up from his bow, but still not getting up. His red eyes looked at you with all seriousness. </p><p>"Absolutely," He almost sounded baffled. </p><p>"You have done me a great deed, saved my friends from what I thought would be their deaths because of my actions. I would give you permission to come and go from the Nether as you please. It's the least I can do for all the terrible things I've done to you." His voice was soft, and his eyes softened as he spoke. They almost seemed guilty. </p><p>You tugged on his cape pulled him up from the floor, getting off the chair so you stood in front of him. He was being so kind compared to a few weeks ago, just sitting on his throne without a care, nearly sending you to death. You couldn't help but wrap your arms around his warm torso, despite just a week ago you wished to strangle him. The shackles had fallen, only you hearing the thud they made when they fell to the floor. </p><p>You were happy. </p><p>"Thank you, your Highness." You whispered into him. </p><p>"Just Techno is fine, (y/n)." He said as he wrapped his arms around you. His body was rigid, as you expected,  but he didn't push away. However you didn't stay in that position for long, pushing back before he could relax to your touch.</p><p>"Techno." It rolled off your voice as you wrapped your arms tighter before letting go. Breaking from the embrace, you heard Techno clear his throat as his neck was flushed a deep red. If you were able to see under the bone mask, you were sure you would see the rest of his face a bright red. "I suppose it's a good time to give this back to you."</p><p>Red eyes glimmered with curiosity as you unlatched the leather strap from over your clothes. Feeling the crown drop with a dull thud on the floor, you smirked at Technoblade's confused look on his face. Stepping back, you picked the object on the floor. </p><p>Your delicate hands picked up the golden crown you had kept on your person for so long, a smirk on your face as you spoke. </p><p>"You forgot about this back in the Overworld, took me ages to finally return it." Your comment was laced with sarcasm, walking over to the king and placing it in his calloused hands. Technoblade held it delicately as he examined each part of the crown, not a single jewel stolen or missing from its place. </p><p>"I would have thought you would sell it for yourself." Techno admitted, placing the warm gold on his head. It sat on his pink hair, the sparkle suiting his red eyes. He was a king after all, and he wore it well. </p><p>"Surprisingly, I don't think I could, even if I wanted too. I have some sense of morals in me." </p><p>"That's surprising, seeing as you tried to steal from me before." Techno smirked. </p><p>"But I never got away with it, now did I?" Placing a hand on your hip, you shook your head with a small laugh. Perhaps this man wasn't so bad after all. "I'm surprised you lost it, it looks precious." </p><p>It was Technoblade's turn to huff in amusement. "I didn't want to waste my time with the treasure-seekers in the Overworld, and didn't notice I lost it until I was halfway through the Nether." He hesitated before continuing. </p><p>"Thank you for returning it." </p><p>"Of course, but I really do need you to tend to that wound on your face." You scolded, noting how Techno avoided your gaze. </p><p>The atmosphere in the room was calm, and the happiness coming from you was contagious. Technoblade cleared his throat as he walked back to the door you came through, hand pressing on it gently before he stopped. His mouth parted as if he was going to say something, but he went against it and opened the door. As you stepped out, you turned on your heel and preformed a quick bow, earning a nod from the king. </p><p>"If you ever need a thief, you know where to find me." Your breath was quiet, as the two of you were closer than any normal person would respectfully be. It was easy for him to pick up on the soft edges of your voice. Techno took one step back, his leather boot clicking against the floor. </p><p>"And if you ever need a friend to help your ass, you know where to go." Pink hair flowed over his shoulders as he bowed his head again, his red eyes catching yours in a small goodbye. </p><p>Who knew you would be seeing him again, very soon.</p><p>Well, I guess maybe the readers did. </p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>That night in the castle, you hardly got any sleep. Your nerves were sparked alive with excitement to return back to your small little home, to see Ranboo once again. </p><p>But then your stomach also churned at the thought. This dark castle was like a second home, one with promised safety and warm meals that weren't guaranteed back in the Overworld. The lack of stealing for the past few weeks had changed you, and it would be hard going back to the scared, finicky life you lived before the Nether. </p><p>It almost made you want to stay. </p><p>However, Ranboo was still out there, and he deserved to know that you were still alive. </p><p>Clara was nearly crying when she heard that you were leaving. She claimed that all you had been the hardest worker she had known for quite a while, and that she would miss your sarcasm. But deep down, you knew she was going to miss all the conversation between the two of you.  The Piglin had practically forced you to promise a visit every now and again, otherwise she would find you herself.</p><p>And that did not sound like a good thing to happen. </p><p>You knew you would miss the place, the noises and calls of the Nether. Hell, you would even miss the warmth of the place, despite it making you constantly sweat with even the slightest movement. </p><p>Bad was shocked when he heard the news, and actually came to find you in the halls. You wore some black pants and a white blouse for the trip, some gold armour sprinkled on your person for some extra help back to the portal. The poor lord was nearly on the verge of tears too when he heard you were leaving, commenting about how it was just like yesterday when he was walking you down those very halls for your trial. </p><p>You could remember it too, however those memories were no longer filled with fear, but rather admiration. The thought that you had made it this far, filled you with hope. </p><p>Bad came with you to the physician. Adrian was also mildly upset that you were leaving, however he handled it better than the last two crybabies. </p><p>"I was hoping to see your full recovery, and then some. But I suppose you are missing home." His mind voice was always soothing, and his otherworldly eyes sparkled with joy as he looked at your burn one last time. </p><p>"I will certainly look forward to your visits." He had done a wonderful job helping you recover, the burn now only a slightly red scar on your arm. With great examination and experience, he assured that you no longer needed a bandage; however he did provide you with a cream to apply for the next few days to avoid irritation. The Enderman was like an overbearing mother to you, explaining if it somehow got worse, to immediately find him. Bad argued that you were no longer a child, and that you could take care of yourself. </p><p>You could agree you had made some wonderful friends here. </p><p>By the time midday came about, you were finally alone and traversing the Nether with the directions given by Adrian. The atmosphere seemed different around you. But then again, your life wasn't dangling by a thread this time. </p><p>The soulsand under your boots hissed, allowing you to fully appreciate the environments you traversed across. The dark sand valley you crossed seemingly called to you as you walked across, skeletons from afar watching you with a careful look. They thankfully ignored you however, leaning you to the next biome you came across. </p><p>Just like what you arrived in, the blue twisted forest was something otherworldly. The rich blue contrasted against the red so much, it seemed as if it was in its own world. The leaves twinkled in the glowstones light, and you wish you could spend more time admiring. Instead, the pig-like creatures with huge tusks came charging at you, and that's when you began to run. The feeing made you laugh, watching behind your shoulder as they gave away the chase and returned to the blue wooded forest. </p><p>You heard it before you saw it. The whispers of the portal echoed in the thick air, signalling that your journey in the Nether, although long, was finally over. The bright purple sheen in the centre was your ticket home, and you could practically smell the air from the Overworld. </p><p>Clutching your bag of supplies given to you, you stepped up to the portal, walking through the purple magic that teleported you home. </p><p>The first thing you sensed was the crisp, cool air hit your lungs. You had nearly forgotten that winter had only been a few days away when you left, so the sight of deep snow wasn't all too surprising. The sky was thankfully clear, the sun just about setting over the high mountains. </p><p>The town you were teleported in was empty due to the cold, but that didn't mean you meandered around for long. Snow crunched under your boots as you hastily made your way through the alleyways, staying hidden from any guards sight. It wouldn't come as a surprise to you if they still had your head on a wanted poster nearby, with a hefty price plastered on it too. </p><p>Thankfully, you were able to make it back to your small, broken church you had called home so long. You climbed the ladder leading to the attic, hoping for some form of life as you peaked your head through the small hatch. You didn't know if you were worried or relived when you didn't see Ranboo here. On one hand, he could have found Phil, and on the other, he could have found the guard. </p><p>You could only hope he didn't find the wrong person. </p><p>His books that he hand-stitched were no longer here, along with some personal items of his. A note sat upon your small shared table, his signature messy writing seemingly scribbled on like he was in a hurry. </p><p> </p><p>(Y/n),</p><p>            I hope you find this letter at some point, still intact. Writing this letter, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to find Phil, just like you had written down. I can only hope you're safe, and that I'm praying to any god that listens to keep you well.</p><p>From: your dear family, Ranboo. </p><p>It was short, but you couldn't help but smile at the dusty note. He had taken a precious moment to write a letter just for you, and thankfully he had take your word and left to find Phil. </p><p>This church could no longer be your home, however. </p><p>Taking a final glance, your fur coat was hung just where you left it, awaiting for you to come back. You put it on without hesitation, already feeling the warmth being trapped under the thick pelt. You had nothing of value here anymore, all the food gone for who knows why, and any valuables you had stolen, Ranboo had thought to take with himself and run. </p><p>It left a bittersweet feeling in your chest as you walked away from the church. The memories you made there were many, but you weren't leaving them, for they would always be apart of you. </p><p>You heard the echos of wolves from afar, and you couldn't help but smile.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We still got so much more to go! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ♥ 10 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell that Ranboo is one of my favourite characters? </p><p>Enjoy today’s chapter, I love feeding y’all  content :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The journey through the never-ending forest was cold. Snow nipped at your reddening skin, as if mocking you for getting used to the Nether's heat. The fresh powdered snow left no track traceable, and that gave you a sense of security walking through the same scene multiple times. </p><p>Dusk had fallen by the time your eyes caught the glow of a random torch lit in the forest. It was the first landmark that told you were going the right way. </p><p>Because most of the trees here were untouched, the trunks grew thick with age and provided some of the most ancient history locked within them. You couldn't help but let your hands trace the bark of some as you walked past, allowing your magic to trace into its history and hear the song of time itself. Whispers and songs of birds from hundreds of years echoed in your ears as you walked, eyes finally catching a small glow ahead. </p><p>The cottage was small, on the outside at least. The windows were covered by light curtains, however the light from inside still spewed past the glass and onto the snow outside. Your ears could already pick up Phil's voice, the usual cheery voice wrapping you in a warm comforting feeling. Walking up to the door, you gently rapped your knuckles against the wood, silencing any conversation inside. There wasn't normally anyone out here to knock on a lonely cottage door so far out in the twisted Overworld woods, so you could understand why Phil would be particularly cautious about visitors. </p><p>The door opened, and warm light shined behind the man who wore green robes. A familiar white and green striped hat sat on his head, covering a grand head of blonde hair. </p><p>"Can I help you with anything?" Phil's blue eyes tried examining your face under your hood, the look quite threatening to anyone else who didn't know him. His serious demeanour caused you to chuckle, hands raising to lower your hood off your face. The tension only lasted for a few more seconds before the hood was off, allowing Phil a full view of your face. </p><p>"I was hoping an old friend could stay until they got back on their feet." Your words settled in the mans ears, immediately breaking his serious demeanour with a warm smile. Phil wasted no time in gathering you up in his arms and squeezing all the air out of your lungs. </p><p>"Oh, how I missed you, you little shit." He laughed before setting you back on the floor. He moved back and gestured for you to take a step in the house. "Ranboo has already fallen asleep, but my son Wilbur has come to visit me. Come join us." </p><p>His hospitality had never changed, always loving his family to no end.  He lead you to the cozy living room, where his son Wilbur sat on a couch, a warm smile on his face. </p><p>"I'm glad to hear Ranboo made it here alright...I was worried he would get lost." You admitted, gladly accepting a warm cup of tea Phil had just poured. The warmth ran down to your core with a pleasant feeling, thawing your cold body in just a few seconds. </p><p>"He actually got stuck under a cave just a few miles from here, the rain keeping him from leaving for a few days. If I hadn't been walking past and saw his glowing eyes, he might not have been here." Phil explained, taking a seat between Wilbur and I on the centre of the couch. His black wings were no longer hidden beneath his coat, but now rather wrapped around both Wilbur and you as you sat rather comfortably. </p><p>"He's an interesting person, Ranboo. We only talked for a moment, but he mentioned you a few times." Wilbur finally spoke, adjusting his yellowish sweater to his wrists. "I'm curious, how did you meet the boy?"</p><p>You smiled, the story still scary to think about. But happy nonetheless. </p><p>"It all began with me wandering the town to find a place to hunker down for a bit, before I found the church. He was only a boy, still learning from tutors paid by his noble family.</p><p>He has a bad memory, so he couldn't really remember specific parts of the teachings. But instead of working around this, his parents outcasted him from the family name, leaving him to defend for himself. If I hadn't found him searching the alleyways for food that day, I worried he would have been caught and sold off to the trades.</p><p>And for years he's stayed with me, until recently. The guard finally found me in this town too, and I got in a hairy situation that lead to the Nether for about a month." You finished with a nervous chuckle, watching Wilbur nod in understanding as he processed the story. </p><p>"He really worried for you, thought you had been caught, and possibly executed. He will be so glad to see you in the morning." Phil cheered, his sharp blue eyes spacing off. </p><p>"How has he been? Is he still taller than me?" You asked. This caused both the males to let out a laugh, the pain of your height amusing them. </p><p>"Yes, I don't think he shrunk at all during your absence." Wilbur spoke, placing his empty teacup on the table in front of him. "However, he hasn't really opened up to Phil or I in the past month. We can't blame him though, it takes time." </p><p>"Yes, he was like that when I first found him. Just give him a few more months and food, and then he'll be your friend for life." Once again, the room was filled with laughs from the joke. The cozy atmosphere was addicting, and none of you wished to break it. However, the night was late, and when a chorus of yawns came from the three of you, it was time to wrap up the conversation. </p><p>"Well, I should get going. Nikki is waiting for me back at home." Wilbur smiled at his own words, and Phil gave him a playful elbow to the ribs. A small 'stop' from Wilbur's chucking form brought the conversation to an end, heading to the door after throwing on a thick wool pelt. "I'll see you around (y/n), it was nice seeing you again."</p><p>"It was great to see you too, Wil." </p><p>And just like that, there was only two that sat on the couch. You enjoyed the silence for a moment, before you felt a stare. </p><p>"What's the question, Phil?" </p><p>His question didn’t surprise you. “What did you do for a month in the Nether?" He asked. His question caused you to smirk, the story already on the tip of your tongue. You had to bite back your words though, before they all came out in a jumble. </p><p>"Well, I managed to get on the kings good side." </p><p>Phil listened intently as you explained the story, not leaving out a single detail. You trusted this man with your life after all. </p><p>From becoming a maid, to healing Withered crippled warriors, he drank it all in like it was a story. He was especially excited to hear about your little private meeting between you and the king though, and you recalled each word flawlessly. </p><p>"In the end, I think I made quite a handsome friend." You admitted. This caused Phil to pump a fist, whispering a yes to the air. His actions always confused you, but it only made you appreciate him more. </p><p>"So when do you plan on going back?" He asked, eyes glimmering with excitement. </p><p>"You already want to kick me out this bad?" You chuckled, taking a sip of your warning tea. </p><p>"No, I want to see you fall deeper in love, silly." </p><p>You nearly choked on the last of your tea. "I am not in love." </p><p>"Say that to my face then." He teased, allowing you to look directly into each other's eyes. You opened your mouth to repeat your words, but they got caught in your throat as thoughts spun in your head. What if he was right? In the end, you took too long to answer, and that just proved Phil's point. </p><p>"Whatever, I'm going to rest now. I haven't slept since I left the Nether." Picking up your bag, Phil wished you a goodnight as he poured himself another tea, a content smile on his face. You didn't even want to know what he was thinking. </p><p>Entering the guest room, you didn't waste anymore time as you stripped from your travelling clothes, pausing as your eyes landed on your clothes from the Nether. You pondered before taking a deep breath of the crumpled clothes. Just like you remembered, the addicting scent of the castle clung to the fabric, a twinge of ash sprinkled on. Despite only travelling for a full day, you could already feel the desire to return to a place that would actually want you. </p><p>Deciding you would bathe in the morning, your head settled on the soft pillows of the bed, pulling the feather blanket closer to you in order to keep warm. </p><p>Tonight, the echoes of the Nether followed you in your dreams.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>If felt strange not to wake up with Clara's voice singing into the room, your natural clock waking you up instead. The sun was still grazing the horizon, the early morning allowing you to take the first hot shower. </p><p>It felt good to have running water hit your back, the Nether not able to afford such resources to waste. The cloth and bucket of water was something you were glad to leave behind in the Nether, although you had to admit it was much faster. Despite that, you could almost feel the hidden grime peel from your body and fall down the drain. </p><p>As you finished, you felt like a new person. Your identity as a thief had crumbled away into a new you, although you still weren't sure what that was yet yourself. </p><p>Getting dressed in some clean clothing, you didn't wash your old clothes in hopes to keep the scent of the Nether in them. The kitchen was empty as you grabbed a cup of tea, awaiting the other two to wake. </p><p>The sun had risen when you heard footsteps. Phil had gotten up with a mess of hair, his feathers slightly out of place from the angle he slept in them. </p><p>"Good morning." He yawned simply. </p><p>""Good morning, bed head.” Taking a look at his messy feathers, you rolled your eyes. </p><p>“You want your feathers preened?" You questioned. He only nodded, joining you at the table and extending his wing. Like many times before, your hands went through the layers and fixed them to sit upon each other smoothly, plucking any studded or broken feathers he had missed. Phil handed you a cream from his pocket, allowing you to cover any developing blood feathers so they grew without problems. </p><p>Phil let out a sigh of contend while he slumped against the table, closing his eyes to fully embrace the feeling. It took a lot of work to keep his wings clean, and it was especially hard to clean the base of them by himself. </p><p>When you were finished, there were quite a lot of black feathers, accompanied by a few white fluffy ones littering the ground. His wings shone with a healthy gleam, only a few patches missing from him as new feathers took time to grow in. You listened as he hummed in delight, overlooking your work with a calm gaze. </p><p>"You still do it so well...thank you." He said while standing. The old man went in for a hug, allowing you to melt into the embrace. You couldn't thank him enough for taking you in all those years ago and teaching you what you needed to know, helping you learn as he too, learned some new things. </p><p>He was a true father to you. </p><p>You broke apart from the embrace when you heard another set of feet silently walk down the hall, a friendly pair green and red eye peeking from the edge of the doorframe. </p><p>You fully turned to face him, watching as his eyes glowed brightly. It was almost as if he didn't believe his eyes, stepping out from his spot to fully reveal himself. The sound in the room had faded into nothingness, leaving only the two of you in existence. </p><p>"(Y/n?)" His sweet little voice hadn't changed a bit, purple particles coming from his body in his own way to show he was crying. You nodded and smiled, opening your arms for him. He hesitated, rubbing his eyes once as if to check he wasn't seeing things. His little tail twitched instead of its normal swaying, showing just how much was going through his mind. </p><p>"I missed ya, Ranboo." You said, voice sinking into his ears. It was just what he needed to hear. You could have sworn he teleported to embrace you, his long arms fully wrapping around you in a hug so desperate, you thought you would choke. His face was buried into your shoulder, small hics only audible to your ears coming from his shaking body. You had to muster the strength not to cry yourself. </p><p>"I thought they had gotten you...the guards, they had- had-"</p><p>You cut him off. "But I'm here, in once piece, no guards. We're safe."</p><p>Your words were like an anchor, and the particles around grew more intense as he cried into your shoulder. </p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: when originally working on this, instead of Ranboo being your protective friend, I had originally planned on it being Tubbo you would take care of. </p><p>But then brain went: wait, monochrome boy is very cute let’s use him. </p><p>And now, because I don’t have a pre-written plot down, it has worked out to be one of my best decisions yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ♡ 11 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ That morning was a little more emotional than you had imagined. </p><p>Ranboo had held onto you as if you were going to fade away, nevertheless you easily reassured him with your gentle fingers running through his soft hair. As soon as he had gotten the pain out of his words, you could see the excitement spark back up in his eyes again; surprising Phil. </p><p>The winged man had explained how quiet Ranboo had been during the past weeks, only responding with simple manners, apologies, and few worded questions. Little did he know, Ranboo was one of the most talkative people once they gained the trust of the hybrid. The child couldn't help but wonder where you had gone, so you all agreed to sit at the table with a warm meal of oats to accompany your tale. </p><p>"I traversed the Nether, stumbling on their dark fortress that loomed above the lakes of lava...ghostly creatures that spat fire ended up burning the side of my arm." You lifted your sleeve, a gnarly red scar still in the process of healing ingrained in your skin. It could have been worse, a gaping hole no less if it wasn't for your wonderful help. </p><p>"There was a physician, an Enderman that went by the name of Adrian. He healed me, got rid of the infection with speed contrasted by no other. Then, I met the king," you could remember that day so vividly. The anger steaming off your skin, his look of boredom. You could look back at it now with a smile. "Although he seemed infuriating at first, he's really a tender soul." </p><p>You could see Phil perk up in his seat, blue eyes shining with glee. Assuming it was because of your story, you continued. </p><p>"After I healed his friends, he freed me. His apology was included with an alliance, offering his help to me if I ever needed it. After leaving the Nether, I came here, in hopes to find you." Looking at Ranboo, who was completely awestruck, you smiled while ruffling his hair. You had missed the young lad, and his curious little quirks. </p><p>The tea Phil had offered was amazing, Ranboo even trying a sip before burning his lip. His fatherly nature never went unnoticed by you, and you couldn't help but always thank him. </p><p>"I'm glad you made some friends despite being stuck in the Nether, (y/n). From my last experience, I ended up sweating buckets and fraying some of my feathers." The old man chuckled, letting out a reminiscing sigh. His eyes went distant as he recalled an old memory. </p><p>"Did you encounter any Wither skeletons, by chance?" </p><p>You swallowed at his words, remembering the dark wounds that ate at the flesh of those touched. The thought of the pain the soldiers had experienced made you nod. </p><p>"The king had issued an attack on what he thought they were residing in, but it ended up being an ambush..." The winged man nodded at the grim thought, his mind swirling with questions. You were about to ask a question, before Ranboo spoke. </p><p>"What was the king like? Is he really a Blood God like the townsfolk whisper about?" His curious tone had settled the tense atmosphere brought from the talk of fighting. Philza's gaze returned to earth, a smile returning to his face as he focused on what you were going to say next. </p><p>You pondered your words for a moment. What did you think of the Piglin that spared your life? You didn't doubt that he could be a blood thirsty warrior the townspeople spoke, however, looking into his eyes while alone in his room, you could see that venerability and kindness hidden behind those red eyes of his. The sorrow when he spoke when he thought his friends dying in his home. All because of his command. </p><p>"He....seems like the type to hide his feelings. I can't imagine being the ruler of the Nether, or anywhere for that matter without feeling the pressure weigh me down. So I can't really argue as to why he seems so closed off, however his friends really seem to care a lot for him." </p><p>"Yes, he was always a bit tight with his emotions." Before you could inquire what Phil meant, he stood from his spot and turned to open the door leading outside. As soon as the barrier to the outside was opened, the cold poured in and caused you to flinch. </p><p>"I'm going to visit the town for some supplies, you two can stay here until I return." Phil shrugged on his long green coat, hiding his sleek black wings from sight. </p><p>"I'll stay with Ranboo and rest for a little bit. Thank you for allowing us to stay for so long." You got up from your own spot, bowing slightly from habit picked up from the Nether. Forcing yourself to stand up, you awkwardly smiled. </p><p>Phil smiled in return, quirking a brow at your strange little habit. "I won't be too long, take care of yourself." </p><p>And with that, the door closed behind him, sealing the warmth inside once more.</p><p>Silence settled around the house, the crackling of a nearby fire soothing the atmosphere. You let out a sigh while melting onto the table, relaxing yourself and your sore body. Ranboo also relaxed a bit, slouching over the table while keeping his head up with his hands. The quiet was welcomed by both of you. </p><p>You knew that Phil would be gone for a few days, so over the course of several days, you and Ranboo exchanged tales of each other’s journey. He spoke of how Phil had found him in the rain, rescuing him from the three day storm that kept him trapped. </p><p>Each day you awaited Phil, the more you felt something was wrong. The nature outside would get quieter everyday, birds and animals travelling the same direction as if running from something. </p><p>That morning, you and Ranboo sat together, drinking some tea to warm yourselves from the winter chill. You hadn’t started the fire yet, for you needed to go out and collect more wood, so for now the warm drink would suffice. </p><p>But you still had a couple questions to voice. </p><p>"So, Ranboo." He opened his eyes slightly to look over at you, lazy red and green glowing as usual. "What do you think of Philza?"</p><p>"He's been really nice to me. And his patience is something I'm always surprised with." The hybrid drummed his fingers on the table, trying to word his feelings while digging through the small notebook he had in his pocket. His memory book. "He never asks me questions I'm not comfortable with, and has some of the most exciting stories I've ever heard. Did you know he built a whole floating island at one point in his life?"</p><p>"I do remember that story, he's told me many times. Has he told you of his close call with the baby zombie?" You asked, remembering Phil's scared face whenever he encountered one. Judging by Ranboo's face, he hadn't been told yet. That would soon change. </p><p>A chuckle emitted from your mouth, but the memory was destroyed when a slam by the door ripped you from your little world. You could hear the jostling rattle of bones from outside, along with the sound of metal breaking right through them. It wouldn't have made sense if it was Phil, for he had just left moments ago. </p><p>Phil burst through the door with wide eyes, pressing his back on the door as ash fell from his diamond sword. </p><p>"Phil? What's wrong?" Ranboo was the first to speak, his tail swishing from side to side. </p><p>"Wither skeletons...in the Overworld." He huffed, shrugging off his surprise as best he could. Phil adjusted his hat while sheathing his sword. "We need to get out of here." </p><p>You didn't need to be told twice. Abandoning your empty bowl on the table, you grabbed the bag given to you for your travels from your room, eyeing Ranboo as he too carried a bag with only his essentials. Through the walls, you could hear the wolves outside, a dangerous omen. Phil had managed to pack a bag in mere seconds, handing you an iron sword covered in dust. You swung the metal around, adjusting your balance according to the weight. </p><p>"Are there many outside?" The pressure in your words were hard to ignore. </p><p>"Not yet, but I don't want to be stuck in this house while surrounded by Wither skeletons." </p><p>You would have laughed, if not for the situation you found yourself in. Following Phil to his back door, he didn't hesitate to open it. Thankfully there wasn't any mobs to meet you in the snowy forest, but unfortunately it was unlikely to stay like that for long. You followed in Philza's footprints in the deep snow, Ranboo close behind while clutching his fur cloak tighter to him. </p><p>You had made a wise choice in leaving the house before the mobs could surround you. Too many villages had fallen to an absurd count of creatures tearing down the steady walls with unnatural strength, and you didn't doubt the otherworldly power of the giant Wither skeletons, even if they were just made of bone. </p><p>Phil had lead you to the outskirts of the village you once stole from for survival, but you had stopped due too the screams coming from the inside. You could feel your gut twist at the thought of everyone inside their homes, trapped as their thin wooden doors are splintered by the skeletons weapons. The dread coming from the town was almost contagious. </p><p>But you weren't one of those people, you weren't trapped in your home. And you still had one safe place you knew you could go. </p><p>"Phil." You spoke to catch his attention. You had to be quick, for you didn't know how close the Nether skeletons were. Looking into his blue eyes, it was as if he already knew what you were thinking. Ranboo glanced at you with worried eyes, as if reading your mind as well. </p><p>He nodded. "I'll take Ranboo, and find you later. Go tell Technoblade what has happened, warn him." The hybrid didn't even have a chance to argue as Philza grabbed his wrist, leading him into the snowstorm ahead of you. You had to ignore Ranboo's call for you, his red and green glowing eyes fading into the white haze of snow. </p><p>You had to leave your best friends behind once again. </p><p>There was no doubt that they would be safe, for you trusted Phil with your life. The grip on your iron sword tightened, keeping your back pressed to the house you hid behind. </p><p>You didn't know what you were aiming for, but you knew this town like the back of your hand. You were the thief that ruled this town. </p><p>Running from the side of the building, you dashed through the streets like a wild animal. The cries of townsfolk echoed nonstop, crackles and clinks of bones entering your ears as if to warn you of the dangers nearby. Your eyes frantically searched for the gate to the Nether, locating a faint purple glow in the mess of a snow storm ahead. Shivers ran down your spine as you picked up your pace, trudging thought the deep snow in hopes to reach the safe place. </p><p>You almost didn't see the black sword inches from your head before it was too late. </p><p>Hitting the ground instantly, a Wither skeleton stood tall in hopes to intimidate you. It almost worked, your limbs locking up as you stared at the ash coloured bones of death in front of you. The eyes were empty and hollow, but you could almost see the screaming faces inside if you looked deep enough. </p><p>You didn't have time to admire, for the sword in its hands came to meet with your heart. Iron found withered blade in an attempt to save yourself, successfully deflecting the skeletons blow. You were quick to return to your feet and thrust your sword before it had a chance to react. The iron combined with your strength allowed the blade to go right though the bones of the skeleton, crumbling the creature into nothing more than an ash pile beneath your feet. </p><p>The sound of bones being destroyed seemed to attract more skeletons, more than you would like to handle. So before anymore could join your little battle, you ran across the snow, hand connecting with the deep purple stone that lead to the Nether. Purple wisps of magic curled at your skin, begging to take you to the other world that you had learned to enjoy. </p><p>Before you entered, you turned to the large group of Wither skeletons that slowly approached you, black Withered swords in hand. You have a little mock bow, a smirk on your face as you fell back in the portal with a few words escaping your mouth. </p><p>"See you on the battlefield."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ♥ 12 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥  As your rump landed on the ground, purple wisps from the portal followed you, licking your skin until it faded into the thin air of the Nether. </p><p>The heat was something you welcomed, your red fingers numb from the cold tingling as they warmed. You had no doubt that the tips of your ears and nose were also red from the snow you were just immersed in. It was hardly noticeable until now. </p><p>"We have another one over here sir!" Someone's voice sounded close to you, causing you to jump to your feet. The iron sword Phil gave you was still firmly in your hand, ready to cut though more bone if needed. Thankfully, a familiar face entered your vision, causing you to lower your sword. </p><p>"(Y/n)! It's you!" Their soft voice caught in your ears as they engulfed you in a small hug. Bad had a smile on his face, his surprise easy to detect in his voice. His arrowed tail swished with excitement. You couldn't blame him, it was mere days ago you had left with no plan on returning soon. The male had let you go before waving to whoever was behind him, signalling something with his hand. </p><p>"Bad? I thought you would be at the fortress, what are you doing over here?" You inquired, peering over his shoulder to see another person walking over to you. </p><p>"Well, it's kind of confusing for us too..." Bad didn't finish, for someone else had joined in the small meeting. "This is Skeppy, my best friend and partner in battle." </p><p>You nodded to Skeppy. "And I'm (y/n)" </p><p>"Nice to meet you (y/n), Bad has mentioned you to me before, so it's nice to finally meet you." The two of you shook hands, and instantly you could tell he too, was an experienced fighter from his calloused hands and way he carried himself. "We've had a sudden fluctuation of people crossing the portal without gear, stating that the town was being raided by unknown mobs..." </p><p>"I didn't think they had the guts to cross, but I can't blame them...." you pondered, thinking about how you would react. The sword in your hand seemed to grow heavier as you spoke, "Wither skeletons have entered the Overworld, and they attacked this town and seem to be spreading fast."</p><p>The news you delivered to the two males had surely shocked them, seeing as their expressions similarity followed each other. The silence between the three of you almost drown out the distant cries of Ghasts and lava. </p><p>Skeppy recovered first, clearing his throat while eyeing the portal to the Overworld nervously. "We need to warn Lord Technoblade then, and see what he has to say." </p><p>"I agree, he would know what to do better than all of us." Bad nodded, turning and beginning the journey back to the fortress. You and Skeppy followed, allowing you to almost touch the tension within the thin hot air of the Nether. Something was brewing, and it was soon going to spill. </p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>The walk seemed to take forever compared to when you first arrived. Perhaps it was because you could could each heartbeat drumming in your ears from the adrenaline leaving your system. Or maybe you could just be excited to see those who you only just left days ago. </p><p>Either way, when the castle appeared behind a netherack pillar, your breath was caught in your throat. You could make out sparkles of gold armour dotting the walls, eyes overlooking the burning land for signs of ash coloured skeletons. The castles strength was intimidating, easing your nerves from the thought of being attacked here. Technoblade's home was strong, guarded by those who would give their lives for not his position, but for him as a living being. </p><p>You admired him in a way. </p><p>When you entered the castle, an unknown sense of security settled on you. It was almost like the church attic you spent your days in, stealing from the pockets of intoxicated men and women, but instead you felt safer, like nothing could touch you. </p><p>The carpeted floors seemed almost alien when walking on them, for you had been so used to traversing the inside of the walls as a servant, you hardly ever needed to use the actual halls. There had no doubt that there were probably maids crawling though the walls at this very moment, glancing at you through the small cracks in hopes to catch some gossip. </p><p>The doors to the throne room hadn't changed a bit, golden ore bent and engraved onto the doors to create an enchanting design. The small crystals dotting the door glimmered as Bad opened them, allowing you to see the room void of any life. </p><p>"He must be in his chambers overlooking strategies again." Skeppy mumble behind you. It didn't take long to find the door leading to his chambers, and much like the throne rooms entrance, these ones were much the same with gold decorating every inch. </p><p>Bad gave a few knocks on the large door, raising his voice to be heard through the thick material. "Your Majesty, I have a visitor that needs to talk to you."</p><p>Shuffling was heard from the other side, along with a deafened grunt. "I'm not seeing any visitors at a time like this, you should know this." His voice was strict, but you could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "They can see me after the meeting."</p><p>Bad was going to speak again before you stopped him, placing your hand on his shoulder and moving your other to grasp the handle. You sent a nod over your shoulder, confirming that you would be able to handle it from there. </p><p>"Good luck (y/n)...." Skeppy whispered, pulling Bad along with him to return to who knows where. A smile of thanks was all you gave in return. Turning back to the door, you took a moment to collect yourself, breathing deeply before entering without permission. </p><p>The gesture had startled Technoblade, jumping from his place hunched over the wooden table scattered with faded papers. His face turned to face you immediately, standing up while covering up maps that you assumed had layouts of the Nether. He still wore that bone mask to cover his face, even in what's supposed to be the safest place in the castle. </p><p>His scowl instantly faded as his red eyes widened, lips parting in shock. You had almost forgotten how tall he was compared to you, his form casting a shadow on you as he cleared his throat. </p><p>"My apologies...I wasn't aware you'd be back so soon (y/n)." He turned his head to look elsewhere in the room, an thin frown playing on his lips. </p><p>"It's alright Technoblade, although I wish I came back during a good time." The male looked at you, his ears twitching in question to your wording. "The Wither skeletons, would you assume they're smart enough to find a way to build portals?" </p><p>His red eyes flickered, his hand rising up to rub his chin. "There haven't been any cases of such intelligence from them. Why do you ask?" </p><p>"Because they're crawling all over the Overworld." </p><p>The silence was heavy, like the weight of a new war pressing on both your shoulders. You would fight for your home, to protect those you cared about. Technoblade would do the same, or so you thought. His secret care for his friends was something you knew he would fight for, but you weren't sure if he would fight for a world that mostly disliked the Piglin race. </p><p>Technoblade let out a sigh, sitting on a nearby chair, taking off his crown and running a hand through his messy pink hair.</p><p>"This doesn't make any sense." His voice was quiet, tired. It wouldn't surprise you, with all the problems he was supposed to solve because of his position. How he handled the stress was once beyond your understanding. It was hardly noticeable, the small slouch in his shoulders, and the heavy blinks- he was exhausted. </p><p>You walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He made no move to remove it, so you began to speak. </p><p>"Listen, I'm not sure as to what's going on, but I'm willing to fight by your side in order to protect the ones I care about. I'm willing to fight for you." </p><p>"I appreciate that, (y/n). I only wish I didn't have to worry about the sacrifices for this war that should have been over with many years ago." Standing from his chair, your hand slipped off his shoulder and returned to your side. You watched as he grabbed his red cape from his chair, throwing the red fabric over his shoulders and clipping it down. His golden crown found its way on his head once more. "Come with me, I have a meeting with my generals about our plans, and your information could be needed."</p><p>You followed the Piglin through the doors, staying slightly behind him as to not seem disrespectful. That was until he tilted his head back to look at you through his bone mask, gesturing you to walk beside him. </p><p>You picked up your pace until you were beside him, short legs working to keep up with his long strides. It didn't take long to reach your destination; Technoblade held a door open that lead to a smaller room than the court room, holding a large circular table with a detailed map of the Nethers territories. Generals that came from both the Overworld and Nether sat around, even Adrian, the Physician took a seat at the table. His purple eyes met yours, widening a little before he gave you his gentle smile. </p><p>You easily returned it, and joined the table by an empty seat near Technoblade. It felt strange, having so many eyes of people who would have killed you on the spot if they caught you stealing only weeks ago. Only now they looked at you with questioning and suspicious glances. Not much of a change, but it was something. </p><p>"General Barnett, give a rundown of the stationed locations we have our troops at the moment, in human tongue." Your eyes looked around the faces around you, landing on the one and only guard you despised. Wart stood, his red eyes glaring at you for a moment before pointing to some places on the map. You didn't care for his name at this point, for you would only know him for his little feature that defined his face so well. His bulky Piglin frame loomed over the table, flicking his hand over the small pieces resembling troops on the map. </p><p>He seemed to be judging you, glaring at you each time he spoke of one battalion of soldiers stationed at what was suspected to be possible battlefields for what was to come. Wart had suspected that the Withers plan was to attack Technoblade's kingdom, so he suggested spreading the troops to cover the main paths to the kingdom. The thick accent of Netherspeak clung to his words, almost as if he was trying to lose you in his incapability to speak. </p><p>It seemed like child's play. </p><p>When Wart was done speaking, he adjusted his sloppy tie and sat down. A smug smile just barely visible on his face. You had no doubt it was meant to deter you from this spot of power graciously given to you by Technoblade. </p><p>However, you were going to secure your position. To show that you earned that seat. </p><p>"I don't think the Withers plan on coming on any of those paths. Besides, your forces are spread too thin. Even if they all came from one point, the rest of your battalions won't be able to make it in time if they're overwhelmed." Your voice was strong, or so you made it seem. In truth you were nervous to have all those eyes on you, looking for a flaw in your plan. </p><p>Wart was especially furious. </p><p>"You're foolish, where else would they come from? The pools of lava below?" Wart bellowed, causing some other Generals to chuckle with him. Techno frowned, glancing at you with his lips pressed to a thin line, but you shook your head in hopes to tell him you had it under control. The laughter directed at you was infuriating, but you knew something they didn't. </p><p>"They're building portals. Even now as we speak, they crawl on the surface of the Overworld, burning villages to ash. Who's to say they won't build portals that go directly to the castle?" Your words echoed into silence, the rest of the table shocked at your words. You caught Adrian's eyes, a small frown on his face as he nodded, impressed with your reasoning. </p><p>"Wither Skeletons aren't smart enough to build portals, so it's impossible for them to be infesting the surface. Your lies would do better in a pleasure house, in the ears of men-"</p><p>"Barnett, I suggest you hold your tongue before I cut it off for you." Technoblade roared, causing Wart to flinch back into his seat. The King was currently standing from his seat, both hands pressed on the surface of the table as if threatening to turn the whole thing over. The other Generals also seemed scared at the sudden outburst, sitting straighter and removing their eyes from you. Technoblade's eyes seemed to glow behind his mask, a red glow glancing at each and every body that sat at the table. "No one dares to speak to Lady (y/n) like that. She is a woman that has my respect."</p><p>And like that, his word was law. </p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ♡ 13 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Anyone that had dared give you a disrespectful glance before, looked away in fear of Technoblade's wrath. The Piglin was quick to dismiss the meeting after his outburst, stating that there would be another held the next day. </p><p>No one made an argument, a silent agreement for everyone to take a moment of rest in this time of war. You had only gotten a lick of the battle, and yet the stress was already begging to let loose. </p><p>It didn't help that you found yourself at library late into the night, your eyes reading over the words with ease, although you had to stop and read over a section over again while your mind continued to distract itself. Thoughts of Ranboo and Philza crossed your mind multiple times, twisting your gut in fear that they could be in harm. Yet each time doubt bubbled into your throat, you quickly shot it down with the confidence that Phil was safe. </p><p>The glass skylight above you was glimmering, glow stone above casting a light yellow light onto the pages of the book. You hadn't even been sure of what you were reading. </p><p>"I didn't expect to find another interesting in reading here." A voice behind you spoke. You quickly closed the book, losing the page you had managed to skim to. Your head turned so you could just see the blurry outline of who was behind you, their tall frame becoming all-too familiar to your smaller one. </p><p>"Lord Technoblade," you nodded, releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding. "I thought you would be sleeping, seeing as how exhausted you were earlier." </p><p>The Piglin smirked, walking over and taking a seat across from you. He quickly adjusted his mask on his face before his red eyes flickered up to your own, his tired gaze seemingly fading right past you. </p><p>"I normally come here when I cannot sleep. Hardly anyone comes here anymore, so I do not have to worry about unwanted company." </p><p>"I could leave if you want." </p><p>"No, please stay, I enjoy your company."</p><p>You bit your lip at this, contemplating leaving anyways. It felt rude to intrude on his time, despite you being here first, nevertheless the look he gave was sincere. </p><p>You didn't move, and instead opened the book in your hand to a random page, not quite remembering where you were anyways. Focus was not something you found, and it took much control not to look at the Man sitting across from you who was also stealing glances. </p><p>"Thank you for defending me earlier." Was all you could think to say. </p><p>Either he had zoned out, or wasn't expecting you to thank him, Techno sat in his seat with parted lips, struggling to say something. </p><p>"It....was what needed to be done. Most of my court is respectful with newcomers, but reminders are needed with with General Barnett." Technoblade went to rub his temples, however his mask had gotten in the way. Letting out a sigh, he dropped his hands and looked up to you, gauging your reaction. </p><p>"Why not take off your mask? Surely it isn't comfortable wearing it all the time." You pondered, although you worried you overstepped. It was almost as if you had forgotten that he was a king, one that didn't take orders from anyone. </p><p>But it's not like you were ordering him to take it off. </p><p>"My face isn't the most sightly to those who aren't accustomed to the Piglins." He spoke simply, hand fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. It almost made you giggle at this embarrassment, like a child ashamed of something that wasn't in their control. </p><p>Closing your book once more, you set it down and focused your words on him. "Techno, I worked here for weeks, working with Piglins and humans alike. One of my favourite people happens to be a Enderman hybrid....</p><p>Besides, I'm sure you can't look any worse than Barnett, that mole on his chin always drags my attention." </p><p>Technoblade let his laugh echo across the room, the light from the glow stone above sparkling against his golden crown. His smile was something beautiful, casting the illusion of Techno to be a young boy, but had to grow up too fast with the weight of a crown. </p><p>When you mixed laugher died down, Technoblade's hands rose to behind his mask, undoing the strap and loosening the hard bone off his face. His pink skin was accompanied by faded scars, each one holding a story of battle. It could have been a trick of the light, or rather just your shock, but once he took off his mask you could have sworn his cheeks were tinted red. </p><p>Red eyes looked over to you hesitantly, watching for a hint of disgust or reason for him to put the mask back on. But all you did was smile, admiring the way his pink hair fell around his face- it was like seeing him in a new light, his once powerful and intimidating facade slipping off to show that he too, had feelings. </p><p>"I don't know what you were so afraid of....your face is very pleasant to look at, Techno." You said while standing, picking up your book and placing it back in the wall where you had found it originally. The kings eyes never left your form as you found a seat next to him, hesitantly reaching out and holding out your hands; silently asking for the bone mask in his grasp. It amazed you how he gentle he was, rough hands grazing yours as he placed the heavy object in your smaller hands. </p><p>You took a moment to examine it, noting that you had never before seen any animal with the type of skull you were currently holding. Perhaps it was from a dead species buried around the Nether.</p><p>"The book you were reading a moment ago, it's one of my favourites amongst all of the stories here," standing from his chair, he retrieved the book you had just put away, allowing you to see what random book you had gone off on reading, "The Art of War was something I read during the Lava Gods rule. I found the book inside an abandoned base covered with soul sand. And I, a teenaged boy, dreamt of using the tactics of the book to overthrow the King that made everyone so miserable."</p><p>It was almost like he was telling you a bedtime story, lulling you to sleep with the gentle tone he so masterfully spoke with. He went on to speak about how he met his first friend Dream, the first to join his army in hopes to defeat the Lava king. </p><p>Tales of him and his friends fighting countless Wither skeletons, Piglin, Endermen, and Humans alike storming the old castle and ending the rule of the one who had lost their mind to power. It became legend for the Blood God to end the war, becoming selected as the new King of the Nether to defend and keep peace between the other worlds. </p><p>It felt like words off a book he had written, his tone easing your mind until your head leaned to the side, head getting heavy as he spoke of the inhabitants of the Nether. From the beasts that walked across the lava, known as Striders, to the golden Blaze's some kept as pets, the atmosphere of the library relaxed you to the point of near sleep. </p><p>"You're going to wake up with a sore body if you sleep there." You heard the amusement in Tenchno's voice, causing you to groan dramatically. </p><p>"But it's so warm here..." you whispered, stretching your body as to keep yourself awake. The bone mask was still securely in your hands, but if you fell asleep, you didn't know for how long. </p><p>The sound of fabric rustling was heard beside you, and the mask in you hands was gently removed. Peeking your eyes open, you watched as Technoblade placed his mask back on his face, yet a smile still remained on his face as he gently nudged your shoulder. </p><p>"Come with me, I'll show you to your room so you can sleep." There was no argument from you, seeing as how exhausted you had been. Still dazed, you followed Techno through the quiet halls, not even the mobs of the Nether seemed to be awake. Stopping at a door, it was pushed open to reveal a simple room that had a tempting bed just waiting for you to sleep in. </p><p>But before you crashed, you turned to look at Technoblade, pushing away as much as the sleep you could from your eyes. "I had a lovely time with you, perhaps we could do this again some other time?" </p><p>There was a pause. Looking up to his face, you noticed his eyes were wide behind that mask- and yet he quickly recovered from your comment, a small smile forming under his mask. </p><p>"I would like that very much (y/n). Sleep well now." </p><p>You watched as he walked down the hall, hopefully to return to his own chambers for some well-deserved rest. If felt as if you were dancing on clouds, closing the door and drifting onto the bed that had been provided to you. The silk sheets cooled your warm body as soon as you found yourself under them, allowing you to finally find that rest you needed so dearly. </p><p>Sleep came easy, along with hazy dreams of a king.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>Days turned into weeks, each night you spent in the library with Technoblade right after the meetings with the Generals. It was endless banter in the meetings, communications with the Overworld kingdoms stating that Wither Skeletons gathered at their high walls, Nether portals scattered across the land in high numbers. Those quiet nights with him were the only source of peace you could receive. You always left with a smile on your face, speaking about the mobs of the Nether, your close encounters with the law in the Overworld. </p><p>The stories you exchanged kept you up for hours until the both of you would agree to rest for the night, and it almost became too difficult to not fall asleep with his calming voice. </p><p>You didn't know how long you slept, for there was no clock to be found on the walls of your room. You had gotten up and smoothed the sheets of your bed to look like they had never been slept on, caressing the lovely silk sheets once more before moving on with your day.</p><p>The halls bustled with wandering guards either returning from a shift, breaking for food, or beginning the day of watch on the high walls of the castle. You could recognize some of the faces you healed, memories of their pained expressions flashing before your eyes like an illusion; Now they stood healthy and strong, ready to fight another day because of your help. </p><p>There had been another war meeting, however, Barnett had excluded himself that day. You weren’t complaining, the two of you didn’t have the best friendship, each time either of you spoke the other would send a glare your way. </p><p>Adrian had found a seat next to you, the tall Enderman smiling in your direction as soon as you joined. He had asked for your presence after the meeting, for what, you would find out soon enough. </p><p>As the meeting finally began, decorated generals offered many strategic formations. They kept your warning from yesterday in mind, offering to set battalions of war-ready soldiers inside the castle just in case they did build a portal directed right into the castle. </p><p>Hardly anyone casted glances at you, and if they did, it was to speak to you about your opinion. There was no disgust in their eyes. And in one way or another, you had gained their respect, and that was enough for you. </p><p>When Technoblade finally dismissed the meeting hours after discussion, he glanced at you for a moment, watching you leave with Adrian to speak whatever he needed to speak about. You glanced back at him just before you left, catching him looking away. </p><p>It left a small smile on your face. </p><p>Adrian had lead you to his dedicated room of healing. Bottles of Wither resistance seemed to double since the last time you had been here, and in your stay it was almost as if you had forgotten that they were preparing for a war. You just didn't know if you were ready to fight. </p><p>"I came to discuss something with you (y/n), seeing as you'll finally be here for a while." Adrian sat on one of his stools, long limbs folding to accompany his height. You however stood standing, watching some purple particles float off of his dark purple skin. The glow of his eyes was nothing like Ranboo's. It was almost cold, perhaps to reflect his origins of the End, which was rumoured to be a very cold place. </p><p>Taking your silence as a means to proceed, Adrian voiced his question- striking an unsettling feeling into your heart. </p><p>"I was wondering,</p><p>How did you learn to speak a forbidden language?"</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Watching everyone be concerned over Phil and Ranboo makes me chuckle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ♥ 14 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The question of your...talent did not surprise you. Many would question your knowledge of such a dangerous magic that you had achieved, that is if they had known you used it. </p><p>However, you trusted Adrian with the knowledge of your power, so perhaps you could trust him with your origins; he had been nothing but kind to you during your stay here. </p><p>The problem was, you couldn't tell anyone the truth. </p><p>"I raided a stronghold some years ago, traversing it's wide library of abandoned books- I found one upon the hidden language, studying during many months how to speak it and conjure the magic," you paused, looking up into the purple eyes of the Enderman. His face was one of pure focus, entranced by the idea of such a power hidden away in you. He was buying your lie. </p><p>"The book gave me simple spells to learn, the healing spell I performed happened one of them." </p><p>"And what happened to this book?" He questioned. </p><p>You pondered for a moment before speaking. </p><p>"I burned it." </p><p>The air around you stilled, the particles flying off of Adrian increasing; perhaps it was the trick of the eye, but his smile was light as he responded. </p><p>"Why? Did you not wish to study it more?" He asked, weaving his fingers together. His lips were thin as he finished speaking, patiently awaiting your next lie. Of course you wouldn't tell him the truth, there were too many risks. Yet it didn't help but make you feel the slightest bit guilty. </p><p>"There were spells inside that should not have been used, ones of control, of death." </p><p>Silence built around the two of you, replacing the once calming area of the room. Had there been anyone else in the room, you wouldn't have been so awkward during that moment. However, Adrian did not look at you with shame, so you had suspected; but rather with kind eyes and a genuine smile on his otherworldly features. </p><p>"I believe you made the best choice, (y/n)" </p><p>He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, reassuring you that you made the best choice. It calmed you, although it was strange</p><p>You didn't stay longer than you needed. Adrian didn't stop you when you made to leave, instead waving at you and telling you to 'visit him again soon.' </p><p>You wouldn't be, not for a while.</p><p>It was strange, but you were unsure as to why. Perhaps you had been expecting to talk about something different, maybe even stay a little longer as you discussed something more lighthearted. You blamed the pressure of the danger looming on the surface, the constant threat of Wither Skeletons possibly appearing any moment into the hallways of the castle. </p><p>Your feet walked along the carpeted halls, unsure of your destination. On instinct you found the wooden door that lead to the maids chambers, the place you spent days working to clear your name from a crime you mistakenly committed. Your steps were quiet as you entered, not bothering to knock for the chatter inside would surely drown out the sound. Inside you could hear the happy laughter of those scrubbing the sheets, talk of the latest gossip something you missed dearly. </p><p>You peered your head inside, catching the eyes of a few who then stopped their talking to wave at you. It almost seemed out of place, you in a simple blue gown whilst the others around you wore black worn outfits that you had once shared. The memory brought a smile to your face. </p><p>"Clara! Someone is here to see you!" One of the maids shouted, giggling as you heard a yell from the kitchen. You finally stepped out from behind the wall and into the doorway, waiting for Clara to appear. </p><p>The Piglin in question came rushing out of the room, smoothing out her stained outfit to seem at least a little more sightly to whomever was requesting her. </p><p>What she wasn't expecting was the sight of a good friend. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she froze, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she let out a happy shout- her arms were wrapped around your frame in seconds, embracing you in a warmth. </p><p>"(Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n)! Dear lass you have no idea how much I missed you!" She cheered as she let go of you, eyes twinkling with delight. </p><p>"I can say the same Clara, I quite missed the Nether in my short time away." As you spoke, Clara's smile somehow got wider, the Piglin pulling you over to the kitchen to talk. </p><p>Unlike the short conversation with Adrian, Clara held you there for hours, an endless talk about your shared adventures and stories. </p><p>It almost felt like home.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>Nightmares terrorized you throughout the night, forbidding you any sleep during the quiet hours. Whispers of a language you had never heard of echoed in your mind- turning your friends into nothing more than the earth you walked upon. Images of Phil and Ranboo being cornered by Wither skeletons kept you awake, twisting your stomach into knots as their wounds from the dark blades ate away at them, leaving them into nothing but piles of ash. </p><p>Their screams were silent, yet once you awoke the echos rang in your ears. </p><p>It was the nightmares that lead you to wander the castle in hopes to calm yourself. Dressed in a pristine white nightgown, you walked barefoot around the carpeted halls, letting your eyes scan the scattered paintings along the walls. There weren't many, but anything that could take your mind off of the images of your friends helplessness would do. </p><p>You had only hoped it wasn't a sign from whatever god placed you here. </p><p>You found your way to the library, where Technoblade's familiar figure sat comfortably in his chair. His back was turned to you, but you could see his mask was taken off and placed on the table in front of him. </p><p>"I take it you cannot sleep again?" Your voice was gentle as to not startle the king, stepping into the corner of his vision. His attention turned away from the book and to you, a gentle smile on his face as he sighed. </p><p>"Most nights I cannot, so I gave up, and took the time to do something I enjoy instead." He gestured to the book in his hand, half the pages already turned to the other side. He patted the seat next to him, red eyes waiting for you. </p><p>You didn't hesitate to sit, already closer to him than the past few nights before. It was strange how different he was compared to the first times you had met. Techno had seemed so uptight and uninterested on the Overworld, hesitantly walking while towering over the small humans of the Overworld. Now, sitting next to him while he looked so venerable, you could see that despite having the title of a King, he was someone with normal interests too. You were so focused on your thoughts, that his next question made you leap back into reality. </p><p>"What has you up so late tonight? And in such little clothing might I add." </p><p>Looking down, you blushed as you remembered that you were only in your thin white dress. It went down to your ankles thankfully, and the sleeves fell to your hands, however the neck dipped down far to your chest due to you not buttoning it up. Looking to Technoblade, you could tell he was avoiding looking at you to be polite, but it didn't help stop your face from flushing; hands quickly finding the buttons and closing the fabric to your collar. </p><p>"Nightmares kept me awake, I fear for my friends life back in the Overworld crawling with Wither skeletons." You paused, Phil and Ranboo's faces flashing in your mind, warm smiles distorting into calls of pain. "Their calls for me echo in my ears if I close my eyes, so I took it upon myself to wander the halls until the rest awaken, and the day starts once more." </p><p>Technoblade listened to your every word, his hands sliding to the top of the book and folding the page; bookmarking it for later. Placing it down on the table, he turned all his attention towards your worries. </p><p>"If it helps you (y/n)....I can send someone out to look for them, and bring them back here under my protection." His offer made your heart soar, a happiness spreading over your features in an instant. </p><p>"Technoblade, would you really do that? For a thief that tried to steal from your own pocket?" You teased, leaning back into the chair while giving him a knowing smirk. Your comment caused him to chuckle, his hand finding his crown and taking it off his head. </p><p>"I'd rather say you're a friend than a thief to me..." </p><p>"And to me, you are a dear friend rather than a king." </p><p>It was like casting away your titles for something more real, unlocking a path that was once never there. A warmth spread in your heart as you locked eyes, a mutual understanding shared between the two of you. </p><p>"Thank you Techno...not just for this, but for everything." Your words were sincere, and you hoped he could see that. </p><p>It was as if leaving those titles of king, thief, any differences between you had left, allowing nothing but a calm and lovely atmosphere around the two of you. </p><p>"I'd like to thank you actually." He whispered. </p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For just being the way you are."</p><p>His words caused a stir of emotions in your chest, face heating up in the moment. Who knew that this king, a title for war and blood, could be so well with words?</p><p>"You should become a writer." You said, hand reaching out to take his own. He was hesitant, but allowed you to guide his hands into yours. You traced the small scars on his pink skin, each one coming from a battle he had fought. To think that these calloused hands belonged to one of the most tender people you met. </p><p>The memory of him defending himself from the angry wolves flashed in your mind, his glowing eyes and hesitance to hurt the animals that were only trying to survive. It made you wonder, if you hadn't stopped the wolves, would he have given up too? </p><p>"You have a way with words, and I'm sure you have lots of stories you could share with the rest of the world." Turning his hand to look at his palm, your fingers traced the callouses he gained from years of battle. To imagine him wielding a sword, the power held behind a calm controlled rage- that was the way you imagined him fighting. </p><p>Technoblade made no move to remove his hand, but instead had soft gaze on your figure, admiring the way you were so comfortable with him. It made him ponder why you hadn't run away, avoided him at every turn with the things he has done to you. </p><p>"I always wanted to try writing one, and I had a couple of pages written before. However, the voices in my head spoke of how it showed my weakness- so I burned it, erased that story so no one could see it." He retracted his hand from you gently, placing his mask on and standing up again. </p><p>"What voices, Techno?" You asked, hurt that he was leaving so soon. He had chased the echoes of screams from your ears so easily, helping you find comfort in his presence. </p><p>"I think you should rest, (y/n), we have another meeting tomorrow." </p><p>As he walked away, you sat on the seat, hand placed where he once sat. It was still warm, and you clung to it as if it would chase the nightmares away. </p><p>"Rest well, Technoblade." </p><p>You didn't see, but before he left, his red eyes found your figure once more- A regretful sigh leaving his lips as he left to reside in his chambers for another restless night.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ♡ 15 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Sprinkles chapter*</p><p>Here’s your daily meal, dear readers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ You didn't return to the library the day after, hoping to give Techno some time to rest from your voice. Perhaps he wanted you to leave him alone, only entertaining your presence to seem kind. </p><p>But why would he trust to take off his mask by you? Allowed you to sit so close to him as he spoke of soothing stories. </p><p>The silk sheets were cool against your skin, reminding you of the warmth of Technoblade's hand in your own. Your mind had went back to the feeling of the callouses along his skin, hands trained to take the life of those who threatened him. It took you back to your first encounter, your wrist trapped in his hand while his sword was mere inches away from your skin. </p><p>Why did you believe he would trust you so easily? </p><p>You let a sigh escape your lips, getting up from the restless night. Choosing to not partake in the meetings today, you instead chose to wander the castle- deciding to wear black slacks and a white blouse. It seemed more ideal than the restricting dresses you sometimes wore, although you could admit that some were beautifully crafted. </p><p>The throne room was as empty compared to when you first arrived, the seats unused for weeks now. Technoblade had allowed any strays from the Overworld obtain a temporary stay until the Wither skeletons had been dealt with. </p><p>You stood beside the throne while your hands traced the gems, finding the black one and pressing down. Up popped the blade you had found only weeks ago, unsheathing it and allowing the blade to glint in the light. It was made out of a material you didn't know existed, but you could tell that the blade was expertly crafted with magnificent balance. Upon swinging the blade around, it almost seemed to cut through the air with how well it did in your hand. </p><p>"I didn't know you had a fancy with swords." A voice from the other end of the room caused you to turn, eyes falling on who had spoken. Bad's smile was instantly recognizable, his black and red cloak floating behind him as he approached you.</p><p>"Bad, it's a surprise to find you here and not in the meeting with the others." You set the sword neutral to your side, allowing Bad to walk up to you without fear of being accidentally impaled. His footsteps echoed in the empty room, stopping when he was in front of the throne. </p><p>"I skipped the meeting this morning, seeing as we aren't getting anywhere with General Barnett constantly arguing; so I decided to take the day in favour of practicing my sparring." He patted the sword on his hip, eyes glancing down on the blade you had in your hand. "Would you care to join me? I do need a partner." </p><p>You looked at the blade in your hand, deciding to sheath it back into the throne. It was a strange place to have a weapon, but smart if you thought about enemies in your own court. </p><p>"I could use for some practice, it's been years since I've properly fought." Bad listened as you followed him out, taking you to a rather large room decorated with training materials. The ring of sand sitting in the centre of the room was what you assumed you would fight on.  Iron blades sat on racks waiting to be used, chips and scratches from years of wear showing even from a distance. Bad took off his own custom sword in exchange for an iron one, awaiting you to take your own blade. </p><p>Unlike the iron blade still holding up in your room, this blade seemed rather less balanced, shifting to the right when needed to be straight- however you could work with what you had. After all, there was not always a guarantee of a good blade wherever you ventured. </p><p>"You know, I normally spar with Skeppy when I have a chance, but I guess he stayed in the meeting today." Bad began, his eyes glinting with admiration. "Oh! But don't get me wrong, I think you'll be a good sparring partner too." </p><p>Bad's mumbling amused you, something you would sometimes find Ranboo do. He would always mumble to himself whenever he forgot about something, trying to remind himself about the thing he had just forgotten. You couldn't forget the excitement he always got when he did remember, whether it be from his journal or just a click in his memory, you missed it. </p><p>Stepping back, Bad eyed you from across an empty space in the room, a circle made from white chalk surrounding the two of you. </p><p>"I will explain the rules," Bad began, "there are three ways one can win. Either from knocking their foe unconscious, removing them from the circle, or gaining a surrender from the opposing side. </p><p>There is to be no life-threatening injuries afflicted, and all that happens in this circle stays in the circle. </p><p>Do you agree to these terms?" </p><p>You didn't need to ponder over these words, swinging your blade and bending your legs. </p><p>"So long as you're ready to get your ass handed to you." </p><p>"Language!"</p><p>It was cocky, but Bad accepted it as your agreement. Although you could have seeing a small smirk appear on his face. His glowing white eyes narrowed on you, his form lose as he awaited you to move. </p><p>You lazily swing your sword, testing him. He easily met your attack, pushing you off and swinging his own attack. A false swing to the right, fixing it to the left, you predicted his movement, the muscle memory in your awakening once again. </p><p>This is where the fun began. </p><p>You knew you could trust your blade to protect you, shooting it out to block yourself from Bad's powerful swings. He didn't seem like the type to fight so eagerly, a tender man like him almost seemed like the type to be less aggressive. </p><p>Bad quickly shot his blade to your chest, causing you to step to the right and knock his blade away. You then counter attacked with a swing to his neck, pulling away just as he went to block and going for his waist. </p><p>He was quick to push away your blade with his own, pushing you back with quick swings you couldn't manage to counter. </p><p>Your mind was so busy remembering moves you had buried away so long ago, that you hadn't noticed your foot step over the line. </p><p>"You didn't stay in the ring, (y/n)." Bad teasingly said, quickly sheathing his sword to speak with you. It shocked you out of your focused haze, looking down to see that indeed, your foot was over the line. </p><p>"I- once more, I'm just rusty." You argued. Bad didn't counter, walking back over to his end of the circle. This time, he attacked first. Blade aiming for your face, you ducked, sweeping your legs under him. His feet lost balance, rolling away from you while you chased him. You threw your sword at him, watching as he quickly deflected it on the ground. He left a trail in the sand as you retrieved your sword, meeting his blade while he still laid in the sand. </p><p>It wasn't hard to twist your sword around his, successfully loosening his grip around the blade. With one flick of your wrist, his blade clattered into the sand, far enough away for Bad to be unable to reach it. </p><p>"Best two of three?" You offered. </p><p>"No excuses if you lose." Bad said. </p><p>Finding your place back in the ring, both you and Bad locked eyes while your swords rested in your hands. It was the calm before the storm, a test of strength to see who would come out of this fight victorious. </p><p>The look in Bad's eyes was nothing like the memories that flashed in your eyes. </p><p>Memories of what you forced to be a bad dream resurfaced, flames of red burning the flesh of your enemies around you. The words of a forgotten language spewing out of your mouth, feeding into your rage as the voices you once tried to forget whispered in your head. </p><p>Kill them. </p><p>Let your blade burn. </p><p>Turn them into ash, like the tried with you. </p><p>Show them your power. </p><p>You let out a breath, pressing those memories back into the forgotten corners of your mind. It was not time to ponder on those thoughts now, for it was part of the past. </p><p>This time, when Bad made the first move, your entire fighting stance changed. Your once tense posture fell as you dipped your body back, eyeing the blade as it passed over your face. Quickly straightening, your blade struck fast. A swing to the left, slash to the right, a thrust in the middle to throw Bad off balance. Your attacks became faster, hand adjusting mid swing to throw the attack elsewhere. </p><p>Looking into Bad's eyes, you saw the panic flash along them. He couldn't process your attacks fast enough, relying on instinct to save himself from your offensive swings. You could almost feel the excitement rush into your bones as the memory of your first days in training with Phil resurfaced, with your swings only consisting of sloppy movements- now they had been refined to suit you, a fighter till the end of time. </p><p>Bad tripped while backing away, a loud grunt escaping him as he found your blade inches away from the skin of his neck. Your kicked your boot to throw his sword away, leaving the poor soul defenceless. </p><p>"I win." You said, watching as Bad's eyes widened. You let out a laugh, tossing your blade aside as you joined Bad on the sand, taking a much needed breath. </p><p>"That was...wow....just wow." His breath was heavy, but you could hear the amazement in his words. It caused your pride to swell in your chest, stretching your limbs and looking up to the golden lit ceiling. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" </p><p>"I," you pondered, "Had a lot of help, before I became a thief." </p><p>Bad brushed off your words, sitting up while grabbing his blade. You followed him, placing your sword back on the stand you found it from. There was no way you would miss the off-balance of the thing, your body  craving a blade more powerful. </p><p>You thought you had lost these voices with the blood spilt years ago. </p><p>"-you still there? You seem to be fading off." Bad asked, waving his gloved hand in front of you. You chuckled, pressing his hand back to his side. </p><p>"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night. The Nether is always so loud." You complained. As if on cue, a ghasts cry was heard outside the walls, proving your point on the sounds that kept many newcomers awake. </p><p>Bad nodded, smiling as he spoke. "I get that, I couldn't sleep the first few nights myself. I had to get Skeppy to sleep in my room before I could actually doze off." </p><p>It didn't seem to register in his head that what he spoke of seemed so...scandalous until you giggled. His eyes widened, white facial features soon accompanied by a faint red blush. "That's not what I meant you muffin! What are you even thinking anyways!" </p><p>His playful banter only caused you to laugh even harder, the noise echoing throughout the halls. </p><p>"Bad! I've been looking all over for you!" Another voice echoed from down the hall, belonging to the one and only Skeppy. You nudged Bad, eliciting a playful growl from him. He didn't focus on you for too long, as Skeppy found his way into Bad's arms easily. "Where have you been! The meetings are so boring without your cute little face." </p><p>With this, you laughed, fully confirming your suspicions. With Bad's red face, and Skeppy's carelessness, you came to your own conclusion. </p><p>"Well, sorry Skeppy, I stole him for a bit of sparring, but every time he spoke, your name was in his mouth." You teased, causing Bad to scream like a little gremlin. Skeppy joined in on your laughter, fully enjoying Bad's flustered expression. </p><p>"You're both muffin heads, but my muffin heads."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reading all your reactions makes me so happy, especially when I have gotten my car stuck in the snow every day, just makes the experience a little more happier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ♥ 16 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Of course, your spar with Bad had left you sore. Skeppy, Bad and you had all eaten a filling meal together before parting, sending a wink Bad's way when you saw them enter the same room together.  </p><p>The iron sword in your room sparkled as you looked at it, remembering how you had gotten it from Phil's home. Your muscles had forgotten the physical strain of using a sword so quickly, thus leaving you a tired mess that couldn't sleep due to nightmares. </p><p>The events during your spar had left you reminiscing past memories you had promised to forget, screams of voices in your heads that made home to the silence of your thoughts. The fire was still scarred behind your eyes, the feeling of flames licking your skin as fresh as the day it all happened. </p><p>You shivered, goosebumps trailing up your body. You wouldn't go back there, for it was part of the forgotten past. </p><p>Getting up from your bed, your feet met the floor as you began your familiar journey through the halls. You had hoped that Technoblade would be in the library, for you needed his voice to sooth you to sleep, as much as you hated to admit. He became an anchor of yours to find comfort in the tension, so you convinced yourself that you would apologize to him as soon as you saw him. </p><p>The Nether was particularly quiet that night, and just as the glow of the library appeared into your view, gold crown catching the light, a hand found its way around your mouth. </p><p>Your qualms were quickly silenced as the hand pressed tighter, dragging you back to the side of the hall. Bare feet skidded across the ground, causing your attacker to lift you completely off the floor. You tried to argue, sticking your fingernails into their skin, however they didn't budge. </p><p>Trying to hook your foot behind their knee, you realized that wouldn't work either. Whoever had you in their grasp was too tall for you to drag them down. </p><p>"Hope you weren't expecting a good sleep, girl." That voice instantly spread a cold anger though you, the tickle of their breath causing you to shiver in disgust. You could recognize that terrible accent anywhere. </p><p>Wart's grip somehow tightened, his other hand bringing up a cloth in front of your face. He made a quick exchange with his hand, swapping it for the cloth he secured around your mouth. You managed a small yelp, causing the air to still. The Piglin gripped around your throat to silence you, his head turning to the library, breath quiet. </p><p>You gave a silent prayer Techno would hear you. Somehow. </p><p>However, your hopes were crushed when the black speckles around your vision grew, sending you into a limbo. You could feel yourself being dragged away by rough hands, the hatred in your eyes burning bright. </p><p>The ropes around your wrist burned, however it was that familiar feeling that kept you grounded to reality. Unable to give up, your eyes wandered around the castle, noting how Wart had managed to get you out of the walls, now traversing the outside. Your bare skin burned whenever it touched the netherrack, however it reminded you that you were still alive, to which you were grateful for. </p><p>Wart stopped in a twisted forest, the familiar blue leaves glittering beautifully, along with blue mushrooms that sprouted around the forest floor. Perhaps they would soon be stained with your blood. </p><p>The Piglin dropped you to the ground, red eyes narrowing as he took your own scrunched up face in. He let out a growl before his boot came in contact with your body, pain shooting up your nerves. You didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain on your face, forcing the same expression to remain. </p><p>"Every time you have appeared, you made me look like a fool. The wither skeletons were supposed to kill you, yet you found your way back here." He turned to look at you, his crooked tusks prominent in his snarl. It would have been funny to laugh at, had it not been that your mouth was covered with a filthy white rag. </p><p>"You ruined the plan, told Techno too much. Now we have to find another way, and it starts with killing you." The Piglin managed, pulling his golden axe off his back. You shuffled back, creating as much distance as you could. There was no chance for you to run, for Wart was much larger and probably faster than your small figure. </p><p>His words caught you off guard. We? Was he involved with the Wither skeletons appearing? </p><p>What was the point in thinking about such a trivial thing when you were going to die. </p><p>You could fight, however there had been no weapon for you to counter with; and bringing someone that size down with only hands proved to be a challenge, even for you. You thought of your magic, but the gag in your mouth reminded you that without the proper spoken words, nothing would come of it. </p><p>His hand reached for your head, gripping your hair and forcing you to lean forward. The cold metal of his axe aligned with your neck, steadying himself as he readied to seal your fate. Feeling your heart race, you closed your eyes and filled your mind up with warm images. From Ranboo enjoying his first snow, his cute little smile lit up with the sparkles in his eyes. Bad and Skeppy messing with each other until one became a flustered mess. Phil's father-like aura as he took you in many years ago, all the way to Techno's warm smile he shared when the two of you sat alone in the library. </p><p>You let out a breath, embracing yourself in those happy memories as your last. Wart grunted, sliding his hand down his axe's handle to swing down on you. </p><p>He didn't say anything, no last words to taunt you, or belittle you. You just heard the air split as the axe came down. </p><p>Coming in contact with another weapon. </p><p>Your eyes widened, but you only stared at the grassy floor under you. The grip on your hair faded, allowing you to turn your head to see who had saved your life. </p><p>"Y-your majesty-" Wart switched to Netherspeak, filled with panic as he looked to whom he was talking to. </p><p>Technoblade stood at his full height, cape flowing behind him as he took slow steps towards your attacker. His red eyes shone behind his red mask, and you almost didn't notice the shaking in his hand from the rage inside him. </p><p>Raising his sword, Techno spoke, lowly. </p><p>"You betrayed me." He said, taking another step closer. Had you been in Wart's position, you could probably already feel death sinking it's fingers in your skin. "You betrayed me and hurt them, you hurt (y/n) and threatened their life.</p><p>And for that, you will pay with your blood." </p><p>A shiver ran down your spine, despite the threat not being directed to you. The king wasted no time in lurching forward, viciously striking Wart's axe with ease- the power and accuracy behind his swings outmatched Warts, his face one of calm anger. It was as if he was using his anger and turning it into a weapon itself, allowing him to keep his level head. </p><p>Wart stumbled back, unable to match Technoblade's strength. His face quickly contorted to one of terror, realizing his mistake after he tried to take your life. </p><p>Technoblade slotted his sword against Wart's axe, throwing it away and into the foliage around them. The opposing Piglin collapsed, leaning forward like he had forced you to do just moments ago in surrender. Techno looked back to you, no doubt seeing the bruises along your neck and face, before raising his sword and finishing the traitor off. </p><p>Letting a breath escape your lungs, you let your tired body slump to the ground, letting your eyes close. Technoblade hastily approached you, his hand finding the side of your face. It slid back to untie the cloth around your mouth, discarding it to the ground and stopping to look into your tired eyes. Hesitating, he leaned forward, moving to untie your wrists. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He said whilst untying the rope constricting your hands together. "I had been worried if I had revealed myself sooner, with you in his grip, he would finish you off at the sight of me."</p><p>He was gentle as he helped you up, the warmth from them causing you to lean into his touch. It had only been two nights, yet you already missed him so much. </p><p>You admired him, as dangerous as that was. </p><p>Giving in, you fell forwards, right into Techno's chest. He caught you, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. Your head leaned against his shoulder, ear faintly picking up the sound of his heartbeat. Neither of you let go of each other, holding each other down in this reality together; you were almost too scared to let go, only to find that this was a nightmare your mind came up with. </p><p>"I'm sorry." You whispered, allowing some tendrils to leave your shoulders. "I'm sorry for pushing you too far the other night, I didn't mean to make you upset." </p><p>You listened to his heart, each beat coming closer together, beating at a rapid pace. Hearing a deep hum in his chest, your hands clung onto his shirt. One of Technoblade's arms found its way behind your legs, lifting you so you didn't have to walk the burning lands of the Nether. His gaze lingered on you as he began his walk back to the castle, abandoning Wart's corpse behind in the forest. He had been gentle in handling you, keeping his grip light, fearing to hurt you. </p><p>"You being safe is important to me, you know." He quietly confessed, as if others would hear him. It made you chuckle, hand moving up to play with a strand of his long hair. His confession brought a smile on your face, boosting your confidence. </p><p>"And why is that?" You asked. </p><p>"Don't make me drop you." He lightly joked, smile gently widening as you laughed. </p><p>"But really," you began, braiding his pink hair between your fingers. "I didn't think I'd be important to you, seeing as all I do it bring trouble into your life." </p><p>Technoblade hummed in agreement, walking past the edge of the forest and leaving it behind in exchange of the flat lands of the Nether. You could make out the distant outline of the castle, already craving the silk sheets of your bed. </p><p>"Well you see, I'm not very good with emotions," he began, taking a moment to clear his throat, "however, the nights I speak with you, have been some of the best nights of my life. But that's no excuse for my actions the other night. I lashed out, and left you behind, and I'm very sorry for that." </p><p>"It's alright, you were uncomfortable with the talk about voices in your head, and that's fine, I won't speak of it again." </p><p>"But that's the thing, I want to talk about it with you ." He exclaimed. It made your heart leap, but you quickly swallowed your excitement down as you met his eyes. </p><p>Placing a hand on his face, you let your hand trail back down with a strand of hair. "Then tell me. You know that I won't judge you for your struggles, just as I know you won't judge me for my own." </p><p>The castle was close now, most of your conversation covered with awkward pauses between your responses. Techno sighed as he shook his head, eyes softening. </p><p>"When in the heat of battle, I can hear voices edge me on, like the adrenaline in your veins. They beg for blood, no matter where I am. On the throne, in my dreams. They wouldn't ever leave me alone.</p><p>But then you came along, and those nights I spent with you, had been the ones I could rest easy. You casted them out and replaced them with your own, soothing me to sleep as I recalled our conversations together." He seemed almost out of breath as he explained himself, a red flush travelling up his neck. You would have laughed had you now realized you felt the exact same way. Only he could chase away your nightmares, as you chased away the voices in his head. </p><p>"I really enjoy our conversations as well...and I cannot sleep unless I hear your voice. You chase away my nightmares like some magic, and I don't understand why..." you trailed off, looking into Technoblade's eyes that reflected your own bewilderment. </p><p>You hadn't even noticed you had arrived at the castle before it's shadow loomed over you. </p><p>You cleared your throat. "That must be my cue, sorry for making you carry me, Techno." The Piglin carefully set you down, eyes overlooking you for any injuries along your skin. You bowed, hesitantly looking at him. He almost seemed disappointed, a hand travelling to scratch his neck as he look anywhere else than you. </p><p>"It was my pleasure." He walked with you to your room, not once leaving your side. You couldn't deny your hands brushed a few times, each occasion sending heat to your cheeks. It made you curse Techno for hiding behind his mask. </p><p>Stopping at your door, you began to open it, however you looked back to give your savour a gentle smile. "I'll see you in the library, right?" </p><p>"Of course, no one else here enjoys books anyways." He joked. You laughed along with him. He hesitantly took your hand and pressed his lips gently on your knuckles, sending your heart into a frantic pace. "Sleep well, (y/n)."</p><p>Watching as he turned the hall, you closed your door and fell on your bed, silk sheets easily dragging you to sleep, a smile on your face. </p><p>You had no trouble sleeping after your talks with him.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was almost unable to provide you guys the daily meal! My tire popped on my car- and I almost crashed, however, I am alright and safe for I cannot leave my readers unfed. </p><p>And aww, Technoblade saved you, ain’t that cute? </p><p>That being said. </p><p>Can you trust everyone you know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ♡ 17 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for the support last chapter! I care about you all so very much! now enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ When you awoke, you felt light. You slept undisturbed, fuzzy memories of your interactions with Techno warming your heart each time you thought back to them. </p><p>You dressed in the same attire as yesterday, ignoring the glittering dresses in exchange for something more practical. Deciding to attend the meeting that day, your eyes found Bad and Skeppy sitting next to each other, a small smile on each of their faces. The other generals gave you a nod in greeting, watching as you sat to next to the empty seat where Technoblade should have resided. </p><p>Once again, his Royal ass was late. </p><p>He didn't take too long, appearing through the doors mere moments after you. The generals stood, each one giving a bow to the king. You did too, however it certainly wasn't very professional. Your eyes met his red ones, a small smile flashing behind his mask. </p><p>Sitting in his seat, Technoblade cleared his throat, gesturing to the empty seat in the room. "General Barnett will no longer be joining us anymore. Last night, he had taken lady (y/n) from the halls, revealing himself to be a traitor to her. He was quickly dealt with by my own blade, and his presence was no longer needed. </p><p>So if any of you wish to show where your true allegiance lies, speak now." </p><p>The room stayed silent, no one daring to speak against the king with his deadly threat hanging in the air. The tension never left, not even after he hummed and proceeded to explain the current plans. </p><p>Without Wart to interfere anymore, the plans went smoothly, and for once each general agreed with the plan assembled. They would keep a half the army in the castle, waiting for a possible attack, while the other half left for the surface, to protect the coordinates that lead into the castle.</p><p>Occasionally, your eyes would meet with Techno's, watching as he would quickly rip his eyes away from you when you caught him staring. His childish antics made you giggle, hardly able to focus on the battle plans as your mind trailed to the warmth of his hands on you from last night. </p><p>The meeting ended with everyone in agreement, reaching the end to the pointless arguments. You watched as everyone filed out, staying seated. The gentle touch on your neck caused you to flinch, snapping your head to look at who touched you. Adrian's frown grew as worry flashed in his eyes, looking at the bruises around your neck. </p><p>"You're hurt..." he explained, retracting his hand with a small apology. </p><p>"I'm right, just a bit sore. It happened last night, Barnett had to keep me quiet somehow." You joked, sensing the anger come off of Technoblade right next to you. The Enderman nodded, vanishing for a moment, leaving purple particles in his place. </p><p>Moments after, he reappeared, pressing a small bag of something into your hands. "This will rid of the ache, just spread it around your skin before you sleep." He said, stepping back to look at both you and Techno. </p><p>"Thank you very much, Adrian." You smiled, tucking the small bag into your pocket. His medicines would always work magic on you, so you had no doubt in his abilities that this would work too. </p><p>"Of course, you're a dear friend." His smile faded as he looked over to Techno, who returned his plain expression. The Enderman took it as his cue to leave. "I'll get going now, feel free to visit if anything else bothers you." </p><p>Before you could utter another word, he vanished into thin air.</p><p>"His medicines never failed me. He's good to have as an ally." Techno said, standing from his chair. Adrian was talented indeed, working wonders on your skin to heal your once distorted arm. His otherworldly presence was something only Technoblade had matched, his sheer black silks cascading off his thin frame, while Techno's bold red clothing showed just how threatening he could be. </p><p>The Piglin held the door as he awaited you, walking by your side as you enjoyed the calmness between you. You followed, chasing him at a steady pace as you joined him for a walk through the halls. "I have something to show you." </p><p>Your heart soared in your chest, anxiousness churning in your stomach. Somehow, with the way his smile grew with his words, made him more attractive than he already was. </p><p>You walked beside him, nudging his side in a playful manner. He returned your nudge, although because of his size, you nearly fell over. Your feet quickly found balance, turning to look at him before letting out a small laugh. </p><p>You had missed this. </p><p>"Did you sleep last night?" Technoblade asked, trying for some casual talk. </p><p>"I slept well, thanks to you." Smiling, it was your turn to ask him a question. "How about yourself? Did you get any sleep last night?" </p><p>Techno pondered over your words, letting you focus on his hair behind him. You hadn't noticed until now, but the way it flowed behind him gave a regal aura around him. He carried himself lightly, despite the strength you saw him show last night. How easily his was able to overwhelm his enemy with mere strength, and the talent he had with his weapons came from experience alone. </p><p>To imagine a battle with him was always frightening. </p><p>However, the Techno you knew was a kind soul that had grown up too fast. His voice was gentle, as if to not spook you out of your thoughts. "I slept better than most nights, although I worried I would wake up, and find everything to only be a dream." </p><p>You could understand that fear, of your reality fading into something you thought was real. Hauntings of a dream that would never come true, but rather stay in the back of your mind; mocking you for what you are unable to achieve. </p><p>"Yes, I understand that." Biting your lip, you pondered on how to proceed. Shifting your eyes to his hand, you hesitated. Should you do this? We're you even allowed? </p><p>Your hand found his, causing a notable breath to slip past his lips. His eyes didn't meet yours, but you didn't think you could meet his gaze anyways. Your heart thrummed as you squeezed his hand, continuing to speak with a newfound confidence. "But I assure you, everything here is real. The warmth in your hands, is real. The words I speak, are real." </p><p>Technoblade's hand squeezed back, engulfing your hand in a warmth so familiar to you. "Thank you." He sounded so vulnerable. Everything about him seemed so warm, from his smile, his fighting, hell, even his crown was warm when you once had it. It was strange how one could make your heart feel like this. </p><p>"Techno! Glad to see you could finally make it." The voice broke you out of your trance, hand leaving Techno's with a frantic flush on your face. The Piglin beside you did no better, the tips of his ears as red as he brought a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat. </p><p>Looking up, the embarrassment quickly faded into excitement when you saw two black wings fold behind the man who spoke. Phil's eyes were wide as he took in what he just saw, but it quickly morphed into a sly smile. The blonde opened his mouth, but Techno was faster. </p><p>"It's good to see you once more Phil, I'm glad you could make it." Techno left your side to embrace Phil, lifting the man off the floor and squeezing the air out of his lungs. Your own eyes looked around for your familiar friend, noticing a small fluffy tail hidden behind your feathered friend. </p><p>While the other two began to speak, you walked past Phil, hand tugging on the black and white tail. A small yelp sounded behind the winged man as they retracted further behind two wings, eyes peeking behind black feathers to look at you. </p><p>"Ranboo, there's nothing to be afraid of here." You laughed, watching as his eyes widened. Hesitantly, he stepped out from behind Phil- pushing the blondes wings out of the way, Ranboo's monochrome face came to full view of everyone. Unlike last time you had split apart, he didn't hesitate to find the embrace in your arms- tail swishing in happiness.</p><p>"I missed you." He whispered, letting you go. </p><p>"I missed you too." You replied, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He had grown taller in the past month without you realizing, and the horns on his head seemingly sharpened since the last time you checked. "How did you find me?" </p><p>Phil’s white smile returned, gesturing to Techno who now stood beside him. "You see, Techno is actually my....son." Somehow, his smile grew even more, full of pride as the Piglin scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>Looking back between the two a few times, you tried to link together the similarities, the blonde noticing your confusion. "I adopted him after finding him in the tundra all alone. He was quite quiet, but loved to help me farm potatoes with his other brothers."</p><p>"Phil." Technoblade whined. You shushed him, intently listening to the story. </p><p>"He always got into trouble with mobs, while fighting hoards of mobs with a wooden sword. Oh! You should have seen him when he tried to help me bake a cake for my youngest, the flower ended up in every nook and cranny on him." Phil's laughter was contagious, causing you to laugh with him as Techno grumbled, walking away with tinted red ears. </p><p>The group followed close behind, Ranboo clinging by your side like a lifeline. You had been so relieved to have him back, safe in a place far from the Wither Skeletons wrath. </p><p>"The whole world was crawling with those skeletons (y/n)..." Ranboo whispered in your ear, leaning down to make sure no one else heard. "Phil and I couldn't find a proper safe place, so he built a portal. </p><p>We wandered the Nether for days, until we found the castle. But I was so sure I had lost you again, just after we found each other." </p><p>Your heart clenched, slowing down your walk as you took a moment to stare at his red and green eyes. He didn't remember his family, or so he said. But when you heard him sniffling at night, tossing and turning to run away from whatever his nightmares came up with, you knew he chose not to remember them, for their memory was too painful. You didn't want him to go through that pain of losing someone anymore. </p><p>Carefully, as if he would break, you embraced him again, running your hands on his back to soothe him. The hybrid made no complaint as he returned the security and warmth, humming in content as he forgot all about his worries. </p><p>"I'll never forget you, (y/n)." He whispered. "You're like the mother I've never had, and I wouldn't trade that for the world."</p><p>“Thank you, Ranboo.”</p><p>His sweet words sent endless joy through you, feeling your throat constrict in reluctance to cry. The stares coming from ahead of you didn't bother you, instead taking one last shaky breath before parting from Ranboo. His tail swished as he followed you, joining Phil and Techno who were currently waiting for your brief catch-up to end. </p><p>"Ranboo," you started, gaining his attention. You gestured you Technoblade, who looked down to the hybrid with fascination, "this is Techno, the jerk I told you about." </p><p>The Piglin's head jerked to you, face twisted to a shocked expression. His eyes glimmered as he saw the smirk on your face, an idea forming in his head. Techno turned to Ranboo and held out his hand, awaiting Ranboo to return the gesture. </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Ranboo, (y/n) can't go a full day without mentioning you." He teased, eyes flickering to your direction. Ranboo smiled, already knowing how much pride you took in all his little accomplishments. </p><p>"Really? She's nice like that, I'm glad to have met her." </p><p>"Me too kid," Trchno chuckled, continuing his walk down the halls, </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ♥ 18 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Ranboo and Phil had been shown to their very own rooms not too far from your own. You had left them to get accustomed to the temporary living situation, the two earning a much needed rest after traversing the Wither-infested Nether. </p><p>As of now, Technoblade had called upon a party in three days time, to celebrate the Kingdoms prosperity before the battle. It was possibly the last event this castle could ever host if things went south. </p><p>In reality, this wasn't an event Technoblade looked forward too. It had irked you to hear that he had even considered such and event, so when you asked him about it, his answer surprised you. It was customary to have an exciting night before fighting, drinking spirits and eating good food before the week-long preparation for battle. The day it was announced, the people of the Nether buzzed with excitement, seeing as it brought everyone into good spirits. </p><p>You found yourself wandering the halls a day before the party with Ranboo close to your side. He had asked for you to show him how to get around the castle, not like he would remember where to go, however it was the effort he put in that made your smile grow. </p><p>Ranboo was nervous, and it was easy to tell with the twitch in his tail and the constant darting of his eyes. You could only imagine the fear he felt when powerful Wither Skeletons infested the Overworld. It hadn't been easy for him to find safe places away from hunters looking to sell him, his hybrid status scoring a high value in the trades. Now with the threat of Withers on the Overworld, his safety dwindled even more. </p><p>There was one person you thought of that could help, perhaps even teach Ranboo the extent of his powers. As far as you got, he had the power of silk touch in his hands, much like the normal Endermen. You were sure Adrian wouldn't mind meeting Ranboo, seeing as your monochrome friend never had the chance to get aquatinted to another of either halves of himself before. </p><p>Wandering into the room lined with beds, your eyes immediately locked onto his tall form, black silks flowing off him as he works. He seemed to be brewing new potions, the effects he desired Unknown to you. You could hear Ranboo let a small gasp as he scanned the Enderman in front of him, never being so close to his kind before. </p><p>There was a noticeable difference between the two. While Adrian was tall and thin, Ranboo was shorter and more filled out in order to match a human body- however he was still quite tall compared to you. The Enderman's mouth also seemingly stretched farther back, as their jaws would unhinge during battle. </p><p>It was a terrifying thought, and you were glad you hadn't seen Ranboo do such yet. </p><p>Deciding to bother the physician, you cleared your throat, causing Adrian to perk up in his seat. </p><p>"Adrian, I brought someone with me today." When you finished speaking, you stepped to the side to reveal Ranboo. Adrian turned only to gasp at the sight of a hybrid, immediately stepping off his chair in order to take a closer look. The two weren't very much different in height, Ranboo being a mere few inches shorter compared to his brethren. "This is Ranboo."</p><p>The Enderman seemed to be taking mental notes, walking around Ranboo while examining everything he could. You could tell he was mostly curious about his horns and tail, however his gaze focused on the mismatched coloured eyes far longer than you were comfortable with. </p><p>"How interesting...Ranboo, correct?" He asked, holding out his hand. "I'm Adrian." </p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Ranboo took his hand and shook, a wary smile on his face. He had never been keen on meeting new people, always avoiding unnecessary conversations. This wasn't any different. His ears pressed down to his head as he turned to look at you, eyes practically begging you to save him. </p><p>"You're a Hybrid, correct? Of what species." </p><p>"Half Enderman, the other half is unknown. I can't really remember what I was told." The poor males voice was so quiet. His hands fumbling together as he tried his best to fight his nerves. </p><p>"I was hoping you could help him extend some of his abilities, perhaps learn something from the practiced." You said, looking into Adrian's purple eyes. He nodded, turning his attention back to Ranboo. </p><p>"That would be no problem, what do you know how to do as of now, Ranboo?" </p><p>"I can, pick up grass blocks and move them without crumbling them." Ranboo nervously said. His tail swished around frantically in hopes to calm himself down. </p><p>"Ah yes, silk touch hands..." Adrian brought his own hand up to his chin, eyes distancing until you watched as they narrowed. You could feel your heart pick up as some Endspeak was spoken to Ranboo, the monochrome boys ears immediately picking up. His green and red eye shone as he flawlessly spoke back, surprising you. </p><p>Never before had you heard Ranboo preform another language, nor had he ever spoke of knowing how to. So when the two had let out a chuckle while continuing to talk, you decided to see yourself out. </p><p>Taking a few steps back, you let the two otherworldly beings do their talking, sufficed with strolling through the halls on your own. </p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>Clara let a curse out in the other room, a clashing noise emitting from where she had gone to. </p><p>You nearly lept from your stool to check up on her, but her round face appeared in the doorway just before you did. A red thread sat in her hand as she flawlessly threaded the string though the eye of the needle, approaching you as you raised your arms once again. </p><p>"Tell me again why I'm going this." You sighed. </p><p>"To go to the party, of course. You'll be the gem to everyone's eye, the men all flocking to dance with you in this beautiful gown." </p><p>Ah yes, you remembered now. After leaving Ranboo in Adrian's care, you had come here in hopes to get some quiet. Instead, Clara had been discovered praising the party before it even started, wishing to see your dress you would wear. </p><p>When you said you didn't have one, she insisted she make you one- and seeing the glimmer in her eye, you couldn't resist but give in to her wishes. </p><p>The Piglin had been flawless with her work, not once poking you with her needle. She had run out of red thread a few times, thus leaving you to fetch her needed materials. You hadn't expected to be made a dress, initially intending to use one of the many ones stuffed in your closet- but now you stood on a stool, black and red fabrics draped over you while your friend worked on details. </p><p>"I'm not planning on dragging any eyes onto me, Clara, so if you could just make me blend in please." You begged, shifting your leg forward to allow her to sew on some detail you couldn't see. Her eyes met yours in amusement, a smile appearing on her face. </p><p>"Is that right? So those nights you spend alone with the King in the library is the reason you don't want others eyes on you, right?" Oh she was done for. </p><p>"Clara, we're just friends who cannot sleep, sharing stories." Trying to play off your flushed cheeks, you looked up to the ceiling in hopes to hide your face. </p><p>You could hear her chuckle, standing up as she worked on something behind you. "Of course, my dear. It only makes me wonder why you two can't sleep. My maids stumble upon you walking out with quite a smile and flushed face after your meets, saying you have this dreamy look. Oh! It's young love!" Her voice raised as she pulled out some gloves from a nearby drawer, handing them to you. </p><p>You huffed, slipping on the gloves that went up to your elbows. "Your maids talk too much." You couldn't deny your flushed face any longer, blaming it on the teasing your friend gave you. However it was painfully obvious that you thought of him a little more than friends. How his touch made your skin pleasantly burn, and his voice that soothed you with just a few words. Or when your heart nearly leapt out of your throat when you hugged him mere days ago. </p><p>Yeah ok, maybe a little more than friends. </p><p>"He'll love this dress you wear, perhaps I could lend you some jewelry to match." There she went again, muttering to herself as she went through her drawers to find what she desired. You took that moment to look into a distant mirror, catching a glance at what Clara's work looked on you. </p><p>Your dress was a dark red, fading into a rich black at the bottom. Red gems scattered across the hem of your dress, fading and getting smaller as they travelled up your waist- balancing the colour. The back of the dress was open, lace keeping the dress tight to your frame while it flared out past your hips. </p><p>You had to admit Clara had an undeniable talent for putting together such a beautiful gown in a short amount of time, and when she came back with ruby earrings waiting for you, the look was almost complete. </p><p>Looking at your chest, there was no mistake in saying it looked a bit bare. </p><p>"Do you perhaps have a necklace hidden in your wares? I don't wish for lingering eyes to look at my skin for too long." </p><p>"Oh don't worry dear, someone else will help you with that." Swinging your head to look at her, Clara had a sly smile on her face as she began to place scraps of fabric elsewhere than the floor. "Now, let me help you take off that dress so I can finish it for tomorrow." </p><p>Stepping off the stool, Clara helped you you begin to shed the beautiful fabrics from your frame, taking note at all the small details already in the dress. Your heart soared at the thought of Technoblade's face when he saw you, immediately brushing the thought away when they turned your face hot. </p><p>A hasty knock at the door caused both you and Clara to jump, hearing the door squeak open when you were only in your undergarments. The familiar golden crown and red cape came through the door, eyes instantly landing on your practically naked form. </p><p>It all happened too fast. Your cheeks heating while a red blush crawled up his neck. Clara throwing a blanket over you to hide your skin, and Technoblade turning his whole body to save whatever decency you had left. </p><p>When Technoblade finally spoke, his voice cracked, a noticeable embarrassed tone coming from each word. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't expect to find you at such a vulnerable time. I just wished to ask lady (y/n) an important question." </p><p>You could see the small box in his hand, although it was quickly hidden behind his cape. He remained turned away from you as he continued. "I'll leave the two of you to your business. Please ignore my intrusion."</p><p>Without even asking his question, the Piglin quickly left the room, the warmth on your cheeks leaving with him. You stepped forwards to go after him, to ask him what he was going to say, but a yank on the blanket that was currently hiding all your skin stopped you. </p><p>Clara stood behind you, a fistful of the blanket in your hand. Her smirk was a teasing one, her eyes knowing something you didn't. </p><p>"Young love I tell you." She said, letting go of the blanket on your body. Your eyes quickly found your clothes, struggling to put them on fast enough. "It's good to see him out of his chambers. He always used to hide in them unless his presence was required." </p><p>Her words stopped you at the door, turning back from the exit that lead to Technoblade. Perhaps you would give him some time to cool down, for heavens knows you needed It too. </p><p>"What do you mean, Clara? I always find him in the library at night." </p><p>Her smile grew. "He only talked to his generals, and did minimal speaking during court sessions. He had been so closed off, until he took a week to venture into the Overworld to speak to another kingdom. </p><p>He took no guards, just himself, placing Dream in charge during his leave. When he came back, he had dug through books upon books in the library about old languages.</p><p>He didn't have much time, for you appeared shortly after. Ever since he returned from the first battle, he had asked me of your progress, wondering if you had been taken care of. He had been so concerned for you (y/n), and if that's not love, I don't know what is." She gushed. </p><p>Her words made your heart leap, cheeks heating up as a chuckle passed your lips. </p><p>Perhaps you had fallen for the king of the Nether.  </p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ♡ 19 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The night of the party buzzed with excitement. Masked dancers of all species crowded the dance floor in hopes to gain a bit of conversation until the main event took place.</p><p>You had been pacing in your room, gathering courage to go outside your room in the dark red gown that covered you. The dress Clara had given you was beautiful, the Piglin spending all night stitching intricate gems and patterns in the dress to add more flare- to which you nearly cried. One, from how beautifully it fit your figure, and two, from all the attention that would be on you. </p><p>Clara had helped you put it on, leaving only once the final bow was tied to apply her own dress for the night. You had wished she stayed to coax you out of the room that you were currently hiding in, or to even give you some words of encouragement. </p><p>The mirror in the room did not help, each glance you found your attention lingering on yourself, worrying of your appearance- however the mirror told unwanted lies because it was jealous of your beauty. </p><p>Your thoughts were jumbled with endless bickering inside yourself. Perhaps you should just stay in your room for the night. But then you wouldn't be able to flaunt Clara's beautiful work on your body. Placing your mask on your face, the black plastic only covered half your face, red gems scattered around your eyes to bring out their natural colour. </p><p>With a sigh, you pulled up your gloves and inserted your earrings. Your beauty was not to be compared to others, for the way your eyes shone, the way your lips curled to form a gentle smile on your face- it was unique to you, a beauty only you had. </p><p>Just as you gained enough courage to leave the room, heart ablaze with a newfound confidence, a knock sounded against your door. Your heart froze, panicking at the thought of who it could be. Perhaps Clara had forgotten something in your room and came back to retrieve it. Or maybe it was Ranboo struggling to put on his mask. </p><p>Your cheeks flushed at the thought that it could have been Techno, the one who had saw you half naked yesterday. </p><p>Hesitantly, you swallowed your fear as you opened the door, prepared for the endless embarrassment. </p><p>However, a man with two black wings, decorated in jewels stood at your door. </p><p>Phil wore his suit well, a white fabric complimented with a red tie tucked under the suit. His signature green and white hat was replaced with a solid white one, a black feather pinned to it to add some flare. A gentle smile was on his face as he looked at you. </p><p>"My goodness (y/n), you look marvellous tonight." Phil spoke, following you into your room. You stepped back to let him in, blue eyes examining the small details on your dress. </p><p>"Thank you Phil, your looking quite fancy yourself," examining his wings, the green emeralds glittered with each small movement. The glimmer brought attention to his bright blue eyes, shimmering in the golden light. </p><p>The male chuckled while muttering a small 'thank you.' You watched as his hand dug into his back pocket, pulling out a small familiar box you had seen somewhere. "I brought this for you to wear, seeing as you have no necklace." </p><p>He held out the box for you, your hands gently caressing the red velvet. Opening the box, your eyes were greeted with a red gem, fastened to a beautiful golden seal that held it in place. "Where did you get this, Phil?" You asked, breathless. </p><p>"I have my ways." He chuckled, taking the necklace out and gesturing for you to turn around. You followed his gesture, lifting your hair to let the warm gold rest on your neck. The gem dangled down to right above your collar bone, finally taking the empty skin and dragging the attention away. Once hearing the clip of the necklace being pulled into place, you let down your hair and turned to Phil. </p><p>You didn't hesitate to embrace him, the warmth familiar between you two. Your mind raced to when he had taken care of you so many years ago, helping you get back on your feet as you grew. The advice he had given you had kept you alive, and to that, you owed him your life. </p><p>"Thank you Phil, thank you so much." You whispered, tightening your grip on him. His wings wrapped around you, squeezing tight before he let go. </p><p>"It's the least I could do, you're like my daughter, after all." His voice nearly made you cry. Even after all these years he looked out for you, keeping you safe while still managing to have fun. "Now come with me, Ranboo won't stop pacing until we calm his nerves."</p><p>The two of you didn't wallow in those memories for long. There was a party to be had, and for once, you couldn't wait to attend such an event. Holding out his arm, Phil waited for you. </p><p>Sending him a smile, you gently grabbed onto his arm and followed him through the halls. The nervousness that once danced in your stomach faded when so close to Phil, letting your steps become more confident in each step. You were going to own this party, for you were a gem hidden inside the Nether. </p><p>Stopping just before two large doors, Phil glanced at you- leaving you one last chance to back away. You knew if you did, he wouldn't blame you. Knowing your past, this would be a big step in a new direction. </p><p>But you didn't walk away, rather leading the way forward. Phil was now following you as you walked past the doors, entering the party. </p><p>The main floor was crowded with colourful dresses and suits, gems and jewelry reflecting the warm glow of the stone above the room. The scent of fine wine fragmented the air, leaving the taste on the tip of your tongue. Music swayed the crowd below in a elegant dance, partners staring at each other with a passion only belonging to this night. </p><p>Still latched onto Phil's arm, the two of you made it down the stairs and onto the main part of the party, successfully avoiding the attention of the dancers below. </p><p>However, someone had seen you descending the stairs. </p><p>Your head jerked to look beside you, watching as Ranboo approached you in a black suit. It had looked much better on him than the white dress shirt he normally wore, the red tie matching his eyes very well. </p><p>"Ranboo, you're quite handsome today." You giggled while ruffling his hair, only to earn a whine in protest. </p><p>"(Y/n)! I just got my hair all done." He said, frantically pushing your hand away and attempting to fix his hair. Phil let out a laugh as you finally let go of him in exchange for fixing the monochrome boys hair, ignoring Ranboo's whines of 'I'm not a kid anymore.' And 'I can do it myself.' </p><p>Once fixed, Ranboo shook his head, leaning into your arms and embracing you. You quickly returned it, patting his back as he let out a nervous breath. A distant laugh somewhere in the room grabbed your attention, two boys, one holding a disk while the other, a few emeralds in their arms as they both ran out of the room. The sight caused you to laugh, Ranboo joining you as he saw the whole situation go down. </p><p>Parting away, you followed his gaze to the Phil, who had already found some glasses of wine. He kept his wings tucked tightly behind him as he sipped, giving you a wink and cheeky smile before going back to his drink. Instantly you knew he was up to something, and most of his plans either ended up almost falling, or running into baby zombies. </p><p>"Did I ever tell you about Phil's....encounter with death, Ranboo?" Your words caused the monochrome boy to tilt his head, shaking it after realizing he had no clue as to what you had been talking about. Phil was also confused, placing his already empty wine glass on a tray and trading it for a full one. </p><p>"Well you see, back in the day before Phil decided to take on parenting as a hobby, he traversed this particular cave with quite a particular surprise." It was then that Phil knew exactly what you were talking about, expression turning panicked as he realized his dignity was soon to be demolished. You had been thankful for the loud music playing, otherwise the whole room would have heard the winged mans curses. </p><p>"He believed the cave to be empty, jumping down into the trap this little demon laid for him." Smirking, Phil looked horrified as he began walking to you, planning on quieting you. "A baby zombie attacked him, nearly killed him before yours truly heard his distressed cries. You should have heard his scream- the pitch would have broken glass-"</p><p>Phil's hand silenced you, bringing a chuckle from your throat as he groaned in defeat. It was already too late to save himself, his nearly forgotten close call came back up.</p><p>"I sometimes forget why I tolerate you, little shit." Releasing his hand from your mouth, he sighed as Ranboo joined in on your laugher, the sound catching the attention of some wandering people. Quick to stifle the noise, you covered your own mouth while Ranboo did the same, laugh seizing as his eyes widened behind you. His black wings slumped as he took another chug of his wine, blaming you for turning him into an alcoholic in this short amount of time.</p><p>Raising a brow,whoever was behind you cleared their throat. You had immediately stiffened, unsure if you should just run to save yourself from the social interaction; despite just a moment ago your confidence was soaring. </p><p>Slowly turning around, your gaze was met with a red pair of eyes. The bone mask seemed so familiar as a faint smile grew underneath, and his pink hair looked so soft under the light of the room. Your cheeks turned red as your eyes wandered down his attire, and you had to admit- he looked good in red.</p><p>His attire consisted of a white dress shirt, black vest thrown over and buttoned to about his chest. A cravat was neatly tied around his neck, a burning red ruby clipped in place to hold the fabric- matching his blood red cloak and pants that showed off his eyes. </p><p>To put it short, his appearance left you out of breath. </p><p>Your heart was pounding as you looked over him, noting how his eyes lingered on the necklace you wore. His lips parted as he glanced over at Phil, narrowing his eyes before you spoke. </p><p>"Technoblade, you look marvellous tonight..." you practically whispered. Techno's ears twitched, hearing each and every word that slipped past your mouth. Hearing your compliment caused his neck to flush. </p><p>"I- thank you, (y/n). I was just going to compliment how stunning you looked too....</p><p>You look good in red." </p><p>His words stole your breath, practically ready to turn from this whole castle and hide from embarrassment. Never before had a mans words left you fuzzy on the inside, making the world around you seem non-existent while staring into his eyes. </p><p>Your state was broken when a hand extended its way to you, the music shifting almost coincidentally. Technoblade was leaning down, asking you to join him on the dance floor. </p><p>"I- uh, shoot.." he muttered, clearing his throat as he tried again. His face made you smile, watching as he struggled to get his words out. Your reaction made his face light up, a spark of confidence briefly lighting up in his eyes. </p><p>"Would you care to dance with me?" There it was, the words you had dreamed of once. </p><p>"I would love to." You whispered. Placing your gloved hands in his, you felt his hand wrap around your own as he pulled you closer.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is a personal favourite of mine 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ♥ 20 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The music lulled the two of you in a rhythm. One of Technoblade's hands had found your waist, the other intertwining your fingers together. The warmth of his hands sent pleasant shivers down your spine, mindlessly allowing him to lead you through the dance floor. </p><p>You trusted him to lead, seeing as you had never properly gotten the dance lessons that many attempted beforehand. But with Techno leading you, red eyes staring at you with a warm intensity, how could you not trust him? You moved between other dancers, not breaking your gaze from Technoblade. </p><p>"The necklace your wearing, can I ask where you got it?" Techno asked, keeping the slow pace of the music. Your eyes flickered from his chest to his eyes, noting how they sparkled in the light. </p><p>"Phil gave it to me just a few moments before we arrived to the party, however he did have that mischievous grin on his face after I put it on." Chuckling, you let Techno lead you into a small spin, gliding with the rest of the dancers to the music. </p><p>Technoblade's hand squeezed yours, a smile curling on his lip. "I'm glad he did, for I wasn't able to yesterday."</p><p>You had thought the box looked familiar, and now it all clicked. When Techno had walked in on you changing, he had the same small box containing the necklace in his hand, however he had left too soon in a panic to give it to you. </p><p>"You...got me this necklace? That's so sweet of you." Your face flushed when you glanced down, trying to hide the embarrassment on your cheeks from him. He was quick to use his hand to tilt your head up, whether by accident or purposefully. The action made you flush even harder, and it took plenty of self-control to to no bury your face in his chest to hide your flaming cheeks. </p><p>"I only wish to have seen your face when I gave it to you, but seeing you this happy now is even better." Your eyes widened at his words. Was this the same flustered Piglin you had met months ago, who was so close to chopping off your hand- only now to blush at his own attempt at flirting? </p><p>Yes, this was him. The same Piglin who spared your life during trials, the one who protected you and carried you when you couldn't walk on your own. He was the same man who held you in his arms as you danced to a song of your own making, who's voice lead you to a world of bliss. </p><p>"I love it, thank you." Your words came out in a whisper, and something danced in Technoblade's eyes as you were dragged deeper onto the dance floor. </p><p>You moved closer to him, his hand finding the small of your back and pulling you closer to him- leaving you a dazed mess as he leaned you down to dip you. His gaze on you had never made you feel hotter, blood red eyes gazing into your own. He pulled you back up to him; feeling his breath against your face as it came closer, noses nearly touching before a bonk on your forehead caused you to jerk back. </p><p>You had foolishly forgotten about his mask. </p><p>"Sorry! I forgot that I put it on." His worried tone made you laugh, rubbing your forehead to ease the dull ache. Technos hand let go of your own while this thumb gently skimmed over your forehead, trailing down to hold your cheek. The tender actions caused you to lean into his touch, his smile growing- showing his prominent white fangs. </p><p>"Techno...this is a party, keep it in your pants." Phil's voice broke the intimate atmosphere, the winged mans face pulled into a woozy smile as the wine in his glass sloshed with his movements. It didn't take a genius to figure out the man was drunk. </p><p>Breaking apart from Technoblade, you were quick to swipe the wine from his hand, gulping down the last of it before placing it on a nearby table. A groan of dissatisfaction came from the winged mans lips while Techno wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulder- steadying him. </p><p>"Looks like it's your bedtime, old man." The Piglin chuckled, watching as Phil slurred a protest together. A laugh escaped your lips, bringing a smile on both Phil's and Techno's faces at the charming sound. </p><p>"My son, you picked yourself a good woman." Phil chuckled, now getting dragged out of the room. You were quick to follow, not once wishing to miss a single word that escaped the old mans lips- even if his comment left a red flush on the Piglins neck, muttering incoherent words to himself. </p><p>The journey to Philza's room wasn't long, both you and Techno able to bribe Philza into his bed while he still complained about not being old. Black wings fluttered as you both tried to remove the jewels and gold he had managed to decorate them with, being careful to not fray his feathers. </p><p>When Phil had finally been put to sleep, both you and Techno let out an exhausted sigh. </p><p>"Well, never in all my years have I seen him like...that." Techno smiled, gesturing to the door that lead to Phil. You nodded, for never before did you imagine Philza to become some type of crazy drunk. </p><p>Then again, what the hell was normal here? </p><p>"It was quite amusing though....it's a shame we had to leave the party so soon." Now, you weren't going to admit that you had loved dancing with him- for where was your dignity? No, you would rather face skeletons than embarrass yourself in front of this Piglin. </p><p>"Yeah....I actually enjoyed dancing with you, (y/n.)" his hand moved to scratch the back of his neck, however he didn't look away this time as he spoke. Rather, his gaze was directed right towards you, his eyes soft. </p><p>Your knees felt weak as his hand found yours once more, however he wasn't pulling you close to him this time. Instead, he pulled you next to him as he lead you through the halls. </p><p>"I understand you don't like social gatherings, Technoblade, but aren't you supposed to still be at the party?" You asked. </p><p>"I may be the king, but in the end this party will finish the same way the others do. Wine in the bellies of hundreds, and half the night hazy and forgotten by most. Most of them will forget I even left." </p><p>His reasoning made you laugh, covering your mouth in hopes to silence the noise. However when Technoblade let out a snort of his own, you couldn't help but let a few noises slip. "You sly dog. You know how to get yourself out of anything, don't you?" </p><p>"Well," he began, extending his words to exaggerate, "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." </p><p>Your heart fluttered, his words ingraining into your mind. Oh how you could just fall asleep to his soothing voice, red gaze watching you as his warm hands pass through your hair. </p><p>Your daydream was quickly demolished, the scene of the library sending a smile of excitement through you. This place had been your save haven, sharing it with only one other person that made it so enjoyable. </p><p>Your feet still lingered with the dance, your own music playing in your head as Techno looked at you curiously. "Did you not dance enough (y/n)?" He teased. </p><p>Your smirked, pushing yourself closer to him and gliding you hands behind his head. Technoblade froze as his hands instinctively found your waist, staring at your face while your fingers combed through his pink hair. The cackle of the fire danced with the music still thrumming in your chest, fingers finding the clip behind his hair; and loosening his mask. You took the material and placed it on a nearby table, hands moving to take off your own mask. </p><p>Warm hands met your own as Technoblade hesitantly looked at you, something swirling in his eyes you couldn't pin down. With a small nod, you dropped your hands while he fiddled with the ribbon behind your head, loosening the mask and moving it off your face. His warm hand briefly skimmed your face as he removed the mask, placing it with his own so his eyes could drink in your features. </p><p>You took a moment to look at each other, the presence of time vanishing as you embraced yourself in the comfortable silence between you. His cheeks had been dusted red, whether from embarrassment or wine- you couldn't tell. </p><p>Your finger trailed a scar that ran along the bridge of his nose, finding another that began at his cheek and lead down to his neck. The image of him fighting battles with the same ferocity you've seen him with sent chills down your spine, hands returning to his shoulders as you exchanged gentle smiles. </p><p>Without a word, you returned to your dance position, however you had been closer than when surrounded by hundreds of others- your moves were less exaggerated and professional, instead trading them for slower, more passionate moves. </p><p>Perhaps you hadn't been crazy to dance to your own music, for Technoblade had found the pace as if it was playing in the air. Dancing in the silence, your eyes would occasionally lock with his as you spun, hand finding his again as he pulled you close. The mix of your breaths added to the heat of the room, but you didn't stop dancing, not even after the party had ended hours ago and those inside left to rest. </p><p>One dance lead to five, until all you knew was the ache in your feet. </p><p>When your song came to an end, Techno pulled you close to him, his chest pressed to yours as you shared breaths. To say you had been winded was an understatement. You were out of breath, and your feet hurt from dancing for hours in heels, but the flush on your cheeks and smile on your face didn't fade. </p><p>"Why do you do this to me?" Techno breathed, still not letting you go. His hand on the small of your back sent chills up your spine, his face dangerously close to yours. </p><p>"You'll have to explain what you mean, Techno." You looked up to him with half-lidded eyes, the ache of your dance finally settling in. You could feel his hand graze along the bare skin of your back, moving to hold the back of your neck. </p><p>"Why do you make me feel so weak, but in a good way? Why does my heart yearn when I'm not with you?" His eyes sparkled like rubies, dark red fading into the deep black that had you lost. The colour was so mesmerizing, luring you into his trap. But you didn't mind it. </p><p>"Why am I afraid you won't feel the same way I do?" </p><p>You weren't sure what happened first, whether it was your heart stopping to silence everything around you, the magic buzzing excitedly around your veins, or when your breath was stolen from a few words- but your head leaned in to graze Techno's lips with your own, gentle as if testing the waters. </p><p>"Kiss me, please." You whispered desperately. There wasn't anything else said before Techno pressed forward, hand pressing against your neck to pull you closer to him- connecting your lips. You could feel his small tusks graze the skin of your lip, sending shivers up and down your body. </p><p>His lips didn't linger on yours for too long- rather he parted while worriedly looking over your face, looking for a trace of anything to give him reason to run away. Your hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his head, carding his hair between your fingers. It was soft, just like you expected.</p><p>"I'm sorry- was that ok-?" He didn't have a moment to finish, instead you leaned your lips back into his, fully embracing him as he too, melted into your touch. </p><p>By the time your dance was over, the once crackling fire had turned into nothing but glowing coals.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favourite authors has posted a Ranboo x reader and I'm crying with happiness. </p><p>Trust me when I say: I know how you all feel when you see a new update for our favourite books.</p><p>Anyways, this has been one of my most favourite chapters to write. Stay tuned for a new chapter tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ♡ 21 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiss kiss fall in love</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The dress Clara had made for you had been neatly hung up as to prevent her beautiful work from wrinkling, gems twinkling in the dying light from the warm embers of your fireplace.</p><p>Your body was light as you enveloped yourself in the baths scented water, the salts removing the aches from the past night from your body. The amount of dancing you had done was uncanny, however your body did not forget the way Technoblade's skin lingered on yours. </p><p>After trading passionate glances in the library, a tired yawn had signalled that the early hours of the morning was upon you- so Techno offered to walk you to your room; hand intertwined with yours before he bid you goodnight. The memory flashing of his lips pecking your forehead before leaving you to rest. Each thought brought a smile to your face while you dried your hair, combing scented oils into it to create an alluring scent. </p><p>Your feet felt much better in your black boots, the ache of your heels still faintly there as you began walking through the halls, practically dancing with the soaring happiness inside you. The golden light of the glow stone casted a warm hue around the castle, a calm aura only created by a night of activity surrounding you. The party had been a great success in easing the pressure on your shoulders.</p><p>Stopping at Phil's door, you gave a few knocks on the thick oak before entering the room. Last time you saw him, he had been a drunk mess with no filter. Now? He was calmly sipping tea without a trace of his previously drunken state, sly smile appearing when he saw you. </p><p>"How was your little date in the library last night?" Phil asked, eyeing the red necklace you still wore. There was no point in taking it off, the warm gold pleasantly kissing your skin while the gem glittered with your eyes. Plus, it was a gift, one you would cherish. </p><p>"How do you know I went to the library?" You asked, eyeing the winged male suspiciously. He had supposedly fallen asleep last time you checked, the alcohol knocking him out in mere minutes last night. </p><p>You didn't like where this was going. Phil sighed, shifting his wings to be more comfortable as he spoke.  "Oh please, I have over several decades of drinking under my belt, you really think a few glasses of wine would turn me into a mess?" </p><p>Your stomach dropped as you realized this. </p><p>"You set us up-"</p><p>"And it worked. Clara told me all about how her little maids saw you dancing in the library. We have very similar interests concerning young love, her and I." His words took a moment to click in your head. Clara had been in this too, scheming for you to get together with the King himself. </p><p>And honestly, you were grateful for them. </p><p>That fact didn't stop you from still being slightly upset. Lightly throwing your hands, you proceeded to hit Phil's wing, which was now protectively wrapped around him. </p><p>"You stupid pigeon," you teased a threatening tone, listening to his laughs as you continued to whack his wing, "You have no idea how ready I was to jump into the lava when you said those things." </p><p>Had Phil not pulled you from the crowds of dancers, you don't know how your night would go. Techno and you weren't one for big crowds, you knew that much, so thinking of even sharing the same intense kiss you had in the library in front of others sent heat to your cheeks. </p><p>"I know...I'm glad to see both of you happy, it's been years since Technoblade has let anyone into his heart, let alone his love life." Phil sighed, finally able to tuck his wing back behind him for you had stopped attacking him a bit ago. His eyes drifted off to a different time, one with his three sons all farming potatoes together. </p><p>"He wasn't much different," he started, gesturing for you to sit. You took the offer, pouring yourself some tea as you readied yourself for another story. "He loved to read the books I'd get on my adventures, especially the ones about mythology. I swear some nights he wouldn't even sleep because he was so invested.</p><p>Eventually, he began to ask me to take him with me on my journeys. The first few times I denied him, telling him he had to look after his brothers, so he went out on his own. I had been so terrified when I found him surrounded by those zombies, the wounds he gained from that accident still show to this day."</p><p>Your mind trailed to the many scars you had seen on his body. The light scarring shone in light of held just the right way, and each one held a story of how it was obtained. It made you wonder what ones he had gotten from his first fight Phil spoke of. </p><p>"I couldn't stop him from running away again, so I trained him as best I could, teaching him everything I knew. It was when I took him on his first journey did I finally realize that my boys were growing, and I couldn't keep them protected forever. He found books of fighting techniques, and a few years later, he left on his own journey." Phil finished his tea, glancing at you. Your eyes were sparkling, just imagining of how little Technoblade looked like. </p><p>"How did he end up in the Nether, Phil? Did he go through the portals?" You asked. The question wasn't answered, however Phil did offer you something better. </p><p>"The rest of his story is one you should ask from him." His all-knowing smirk returned, and that reminded you, he hadn't gotten his payback yet. You quickly got up, sending a punch to his arm. </p><p>"Ow! What the hell?" Phil shouted, rubbing his arm with a pout. </p><p>"For embarrassing Technoblade and I last night." You got up from your seat, placing your empty cup on the tray before looking back to Phil. "I'll be seeing you around, I'm going to pay a visit to our lovely King of the Nether." </p><p>"In that case, use protection!" </p><p>"You're gross."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p>Knocking on the doors that lead to the kings chambers, you pressed your ear as you awaited a sound. The shuffle of sheets moving, and a groan along the lines of 'having a good sleep.' was heard before the door was pulled open. </p><p>Techno stood in his doorway with a low-buttoned shirt, scars peaking from the gaps of his clothing. His crown and boots were missing, leaving his hoofed feet to click against the floor. His smile grew when he saw you, red eyes softening as his eyes glided over you. "How can I help such a fine lady as yourself on this fine morning?"</p><p>Chuckling, you raised your hands to do up a few buttons on his shirt. "Am I able to come in? I have a few questions I'd like to ask you about." </p><p>Technoblade moved to the side, opening the door further to let you in. You let a quiet 'thank you' pass your lips before taking a seat on the edge of his bed, your hand gently caressing the furs as Techno sat beside you. The Piglin collapsed down beside you, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He hadn't been wearing his mask- seeing as he had just woken up, so your eyes immediately watched his calm features. </p><p>"Did you sleep well?" You asked, moving your body up so you could play with his hair. His head landed in your lap, eyes closing while your hands brushed through his hair. The pink strands felt like silk in your hands, Technoblade humming at the pleasing sensation. </p><p>"I had the best sleep in years." His voice was breathily, as if he was going to fall asleep once more. "I have you to thank for that- just being beside me chases all my bad thoughts away." </p><p>Your heart clenched, for he effected you in the same way. "I can't get last night off my mind- it was so magical." Technoblade chuckled, opening his eyes while his hand found your cheek; his thumb sending warmth to your face. </p><p>The silence shared between you had been so comfortable, just softly embracing each other's presence while sharing looks of appreciation. Your fingers began twisting his soft pink hair, starting to form a braid that would do wonderfully with his crown. "I just- I need to ask, just so I can be sure. Do you still feel the same? It wasn't the wine talking last night, right?" </p><p>Your eyes widened, looking into his red ones as you processed his words. Had he really doubted your actions last night- believing your feelings to be a farse created by the wine?</p><p>You knew your answer, remembering how you felt even before you shared that kiss last night. He made you feel safe and respected even though you hardly knew each other. He stuck out for you- saved your life on many occasions while still not expecting anything in return. </p><p>So when you spoke, your words only contained your true feelings on a silver platter. </p><p>"I can't say I feel the same as I did last night, as I do now." Your hands paused, watching as a frown made it's way onto his face- but before he could pull himself away, you leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "If anything, I learn to love you more and more everyday." </p><p>Technoblade's eyes widened, a desperate breath leaving his parted lips as he recovered from your words. You could see the fear in his eyes leave when you said what you did, leaving the Piglin a blushing mess as he closed his eyes once more. "You're such a jerk." </p><p>"I know, but you still love me." </p><p>"I do. I've loved you for a long time now." </p><p>Hearing those words caused butterflies to swarm your stomach. Leaning your forehead down to meet Techno's, you closed your eyes after tying off the braid, letting your hand intertwine with his own as you just enjoyed the close proximity of each other. </p><p>"Can I-I ask you something, (y/n)?" The rumble of his voice made you smirk, humming to let him know you were ready for his question. "You don't need to answer, but I'm curious as to how you learned a forbidden language. In my years of exploring, I've never stumbled upon anything like it, and watching you heal those effected by the Wither skeletons had me looking through every book I owned." </p><p>Alright, now that was a question you never thought you had to answer- not after you had lied to Adrian about your past. </p><p>Removing your forehead from Technoblade's, a sigh escaped your lips. Technoblade sat up with you, a questioning look in his eyes. His hands found yours, grounding you to reality before you lost yourself in memories. You wanted to tell him, you really did, but you were scared that this love you shared would be ruined by something you were ashamed of. </p><p>However, the look in his eyes, they told you that there was nothing to fear. You knew he would still give you the same look of admiration he gave you now, never once fading in your time together long before last night. He didn't fear you, for he was the Blood God. King of the Nether. </p><p>You anchored yourself in the warmth of his hand, gently letting your fingers rub his skin. </p><p>"It's not a happy story." You started, trying to avoid answering him. </p><p>Despite this, the memory was fresh in your head, ready to tell Technoblade every last detail. You had lied to Adrian, but now? All that you would say was the truth. </p><p>"Your story isn't over yet." Squeezing your hand, it was the last bit of confidence you needed before you spilled.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ♥ 22 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ You had grown up as a child to a witch, your home located far in a murky biome that was surrounded by lily pads that floated on water. Miles of wilderness separated you and any type of civilization, leaving you surrounded by the many frogs of the swamp. </p><p>The witch wasn't your original parent, but you didn't dare ask who was- for it never bothered you to know the truth. Instead, you were raised by the potion-brewing woman who you learned to love, even if she was harsh in her teachings. </p><p>You had always wondered why she didn't just kick you out, or worse, kill you. There had been no reason to keep you with her, seeing as she had only referred to you as a pest. </p><p>However, you knew she secretly admired you. </p><p>Perhaps she was lonely, tired of living in the secluded swamp that had been her only place to reside when cast out from the village. Or maybe she had grown tired of the fear others showed her for knowing magic that others didn't, and instead watched your eyes sparkle with everything she taught you. There were times where you couldn't sleep, so she told you stories of old that put you to rest. </p><p>She taught you her knowledge of potions, always making sure you were safe when experimenting- even testing the effects on frogs that lingered in hidden corners of your home. Her teaching allowed you to learn the ability of reading and writing- letting you fumble into the world of books. </p><p>One day, she had left to retrieve more materials for a potion, claiming to be back in just a few days. You still remember her embrace, one of the few that you've ever experienced, yet the one you would miss the most. </p><p>There was no sign, no last goodbye, for you had no clue she wouldn't return. </p><p>For weeks you waited, making sure to keep the house clean just the way she liked it, watering plants and cooking meals just like she did. You went through her books to keep you company, eventually finding stories tucked away in her private library to keep you occupied. </p><p>One particular book had caught your attention. </p><p>There had been notes upon notes stashed in the book, about a language you did not recognize. But the witches handwriting had deciphered the language, allowing you to study the paper for days. </p><p>It took more than words for you to complete the spells written on the pages, for not even the witch could harness the magic within herself. The magic had to have purpose and feeling in each syllable that slipped out of your mouth. </p><p>The healing spells hadn't granted you any hope in casting magic until you had used it on a dying plant. The memory of the witch carefully caring for the plants sent a warmth in your heart, unleashing the floodgates for your magic to pour into. The leaves replenished themselves as the magic within you finally burst, healing the plant the witch once loved. </p><p>Years of studying and living in the now crumbling home of what once used to be the witches and your home- you burned the books along with the house. You knew staying would only leave you with an unsatisfied life, with only frogs for friends. It was a memory you had to learn to forget, a bittersweet moment in time that would linger with you forever. </p><p>The plant you healed sat upon the ash, blooming in goodbye as you walked away. </p><p>You took on travelling from village to village afterwards, trying to work in the trade business. However, people had given you dirty looks when you brought potions to the streets- the practice of 'magic' unwelcomed in many villages. </p><p>That was where your pick-pocketing career started. If you could not bribe the money from them, you would simply steal from their pouches. </p><p>With much trial and error, your nimble fingers had mastered the talent of stealing, most people not even feeling the weight of a few coins slipping from their pouches. It wasn't bountiful, for you could only manage to follow and steal from so many everyday, but you made due with what you had. </p><p>You had made a small home in the village, and for once, you grew comfortable in life. The plants in your home grew beautifully as you prodded them with magic. You had what you needed, and your study on potions grew more and more. </p><p>You had made the mistake of lingering in the village for too long. </p><p>There had been rumours of visitors with a grey banner strapped to their back, sword stained with blood as they looked for a place to stay. Nothing had seemed wrong with them, until they mentioned something about a bad omen. </p><p>The sound of bells still rung in your ears. </p><p>Pillagers had waited outside the village with large beasts, attacking the iron giants of the town with great ferocity. The sound of crossbows whizzing past your ear, and the intense flames that had began eating the homes surrounding you grew, surrounding you and the villagers of the town. </p><p>There hadn't been a way out of the flames, causing you to panic as the heat grew. Arrows flew through the flames, catching fire as they hit bodies and engulfed them in golden light. Magic buzzed at your fingertips, but you had been too scared to use it. </p><p>When an arrow impaled your calf, you lost all sense of mind when the pain shot through you. </p><p>Words of old slipped from your mouth, moving the fire to your will as you whipped it from the houses and towards the pillagers that threatened you. Their cries of pain muffled in your ears as you kept throwing flames, forbidden words not stopping until the first drops of rain hit your face. </p><p>"I killed them all, every last pillagers and beast that dared step into the once beautiful village." Your words shook with uncertainty while you looked away from Technoblade, scared to see the disgust in his eyes. </p><p>"What did you do after that?" His voice was gentle, allowing you to keep what little hope you had left. </p><p>A sigh escaped your lips, hands coming to hug yourself. "I ran, for there was nothing left but ash and bones. Any villager that survived ran too, but I'm not sure how far they made it, for there was nothing left to take from what was once their home. </p><p>I ran for days, unable to heal my own wound. The drawback of using my magic means I cannot use it on myself- no healing, no harming, to keep it balanced. I thought I was dead, for the first snow began to settle in one night. I hadn't been ready, so I accepted the fact that I was to die in a forest with old trees and frost on my skin." </p><p>A small smile grew as you thought of the next part, one of the most major turning points in your life. </p><p>"Philza found me, and took me in. He healed me, raised me, until I found another village and began my thievery there. He taught me sword skills, and comforted me during the nights my dreams kept me awake. He was the father I never had, and one I wouldn't change for the world." Despite the winged man devilishly brining you and Techno together last night, you knew he was only looking out for you- just like he always had. </p><p>And Techno was right, your story wasn't over; and he was now apart of it. </p><p>The Piglin stayed silent, his red eyes flickering as he went over your words- playing your story in his head. His eyes met yours, and initially you expected disgust, hesitance, however- you saw acceptance, understanding. </p><p>He knew exactly how you felt. </p><p>"I understand how hard it is- really, I do. It hasn't been easy for me when everyone looked up to me, expecting me to free them from someone who had more power than myself. I thought I would die before I could kill the previous king, and let everyone down. The voices in my head mocked me for my doubts, and I believed them. </p><p>Yet, even though we were both surrounded by those flames, with death creeping on our heads, we made it. And we will continue to do so, for that's how we were raised- and I see now that it will be easier with each other." His hands were hesitant in finding yours, but not because he was scared of you- no, he was scared that you would leave. </p><p>You parted your lips to say something, but a loud hurried knock sounded at the door. Technoblade sat up, glancing at you before shuffling off the bed- hooves clicking against the floor. The Piglin wasn't able to get to his door before it bust open, a freckled faced man standing there with wide eyes, diamond sword in his hand. "Dream?"</p><p>"Techno-" his green eyes landed on yours, recognizing you to be the magical girl who had healed him weeks ago. He didn't have long to stare however, for there was much more pressing matters than a girl in the kings room. "We're under attack- the Wither skeletons, they've made portals inside the castle, just like we thought." </p><p>His words had you up in an instant, immediately concerned for the safety of Ranboo. You hadn't seen him since last night- and for all you knew, he could be on the other end of a Withered blade right now. </p><p>Before you could rush out of the room, Technoblade caught your arm. "Where are you going?" His voice was worried. </p><p>"I need to find Ranboo- don't worry, I can take care of myself. Gather the rest of the guards and ready them up; we don't have much time before they infest the castle." </p><p>He hesitated, hand tightening before finally letting go. "Be careful, please." He let you go before you could promise anything, watching as you ran past Dream and into the halls. He wanted to chase you, to keep you safe; for his heart twisted in fear of what was to come, yet his eyes hardened when he was reminded of who he was. </p><p>Dream watched the way his friends eyes shone with admiration, just from one person alone. He would smile, even tease the Piglin- but the echoes of bones in the halls dragged him back to reality. "Techno- back to reality here, get your armour." Placing his mask on his face, Dreams hand tightened on his sword as the rattle of bones grew closer. </p><p>Stumbling in your room, your hands found the iron armour and sword given to you so long ago. It was worn and old, and you weren't sure it would last through the whole battle, but you trusted you could protect yourself if worse came to worse. </p><p>Clicking on your armour, a crash sounded at your door- bursting the wood open. Your hands fumbled with your sword for a moment, eyes catching a glimpse of the ash-coloured bone in front of you. There wasn't much time to raise your sword, blocking the opposing blade and pushing the skeleton away. You quickly thrusted your sword forward, blade impaling and crumbling the skeletons chest, watching as the skeleton crumbled down into a pile of ash. </p><p>Abandoning your room, your feet carried you down the hall, where you found Phil easily destroying Wither Skeleton after Wither Skeleton. The sounds of a Nether portal nearby caught your attention, eyes finding the purple magic that lead to the Overworld. </p><p>You ran to the portal, using all your might to knock the stone out of place. Your shoulder screamed in pain- but you did what you needed. The purple magic faded as the black stone shifted, leaving the portal incomplete and unusable. </p><p>Steps behind you caught your attention, your blade swinging- only for you to stop when the sight of Adrian's purple eyes entered your vision. </p><p>The Enderman didn't wear any armour- instead relying on his teleporting to get him out of situations. He moved gracefully when finishing off the last Wither Skeleton in the area, his otherworldly body elegantly moving around the swinging blades. </p><p>"I take it you were caught off guard too?" He asked, a light smile on his face. Phil ran to join your small little party, wings fluttering behind him as his eyes scanned for any incoming skeletons. "We need to disarm as many portals as we can, to prevent us from getting overwhelmed." </p><p>"We need to find Ranboo-" you began. </p><p>"Right, stick together, we can't get caught off guard." Phil said, watching as Adrian took the lead. It was strange to see an Enderman run instead of teleport, but you were grateful he slowed himself in order to keep you within arms reach. </p><p>When you turned the hall, you were met with more Wither Skeletons, each one brandishing their swords like a threat. The three of you made quick work of their small numbers, this time, Adrian grabbed an obsidian block and simply teleported it out of place, closing off the portal and moving onto the next. </p><p>"(Y/n)!" That voice. </p><p>You turned to see Ranboo- who was currently being dragged into the throne room by Wither Skeletons. Your heart lurched as you quickly finished off the skeleton you had been fighting, ignoring the rest as you made your way to Ranboo. </p><p>Adrian and Phil followed, watching your back as you stormed into the throne room. Ranboo was kneeled in the center of the room, Withered blade pressed to his neck as the Skeleton threatened you with a hiss. You clenched your iron sword, which wasn't doing too well in durability now. </p><p>The skeleton didn't speak, which gave you time to look at Ranboo. He didn't look well, the left side of his face swollen and bruised- forcing his red eye closed. His green eye looked at you with pain all over his featured, begging you to help him. </p><p>"Let him go." You didn't know what else to do, so you settled on your words. The sound of your threat echoed across the room, joined by the pounding of Wither Skeletons trying to get through the door behind you. </p><p>The skeleton holding Ranboo faltered for a moment, his blade dropping just enough for you to throw your own. Just as your blade glided through its skull, successfully turning it into ash and freeing Ranboo, four portals appeared on your sides, surrounding you with an incoming army of Skeletons. </p><p>Phil and Adrian were quickly overwhelmed, allowing you just enough time to run past Ranboo and towards the throne- dragging the monochrome boy with you. He limped with you as you found yourself beside the throne, fingers pressing on the jewels in order to find what you needed. </p><p>A 'pop' sounded in your ears, hand wrapping around the onyx hilt as you unsheathed the black blade from its hiding place. The new weapon caused a few Skeletons to falter, but they didn't stop approaching you. </p><p>You heard a cry from Ranboo from behind you, the coldness of a blade behind your neck. You didn't dare turn back, for you feared at what you would see. When your attacker spoke, it spent ice through your veins. </p><p>"That's enough."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ♡ 23 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodbye Ranboo 😔</p><p>I’m kidding- enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ The Wither Skeletons held Phil down, pinning his wings down in a painful angle- yet they didn't kill him, for now. </p><p>Your back was turned to the throne, stomach twisting as you listened to Ranboo's pained cry behind you. Whoever had been behind you had your monochrome friend, and you would not risk his life for your own. </p><p>"Turn around (y/n), look at what could be your last moments with him."</p><p>His purple eyes shone with amusement as you turned, wide smile stretched on his face as two Wither Skeletons joined his side. One of the ash-coloured Skeletons handed him a sword, iron blade shimmering in the purple light the portals casted.  That voice made your stomach twist, heart shattering in pain as your once beloved friend had stood, sword at Ranboo's neck.</p><p>Adrian didn't move his hold from Ranboo, purple wisps flying off him as his head tilted. "What? Can't believe your little psychiatrist is capable of such power?" The Wither Skeletons rattled, as if it was there own way of laughing at you. You swung your sword in anger- onyx blade shimmering with an enchanting purple shine, but it never got close, for Adrian teleported both Ranboo and himself backwards. </p><p>"I trusted you, Adrian- we all did!" You shouted, letting your anger speak for you. You remembered his gentle touch on your skin as he healed you, his laughter when you spent time with him- had it all been a lie, just to gain your trust? </p><p>"Barnett trusted me too, stupid pig, he was supposed to capture you, but he took his rage too far- almost ended up killing you. Thank goodness Technoblade was there, or else my whole plan would have gone to shambles." Your eyes narrowed at the memory, replaying the scene of Wart dragging you all the way to a distant twisted forest. </p><p>"It was a shame, he was such a good pawn, trusting every word I said. And then you had to go along and cling with that crowned Piglin every night since then- getting you away from him was hard, and even then there wasn't a single opportunity for me to catch you off guard." Behind you, Phil thrusted his wings in attempt to escape, pushing back a few Skeletons off of him. His hand reached for his sword, only for a Wither Skeleton to pierce his wing with its black blade. His cry shot fear into your bones, your heart trembling as the Skeletons blocked your path to reach him. </p><p>"Phil!" Your voice was desperate as you turned to him, taking a few steps towards him. The wound he received was quickly crumbling, his black feathers withering while his teeth clenched- he was holding back his tears, but you weren't sure how much time he had before the effects took his life. </p><p>"Here's an idea- an offer if you will. I'll let you heal him, and I'll release Ranboo, so long as you come with me." He extended his hand to you, a smirk on his face as he watched you internally panic. </p><p>Looking back to Ranboo, then to Phil, your heart dropped. There was no way you could save both of them, not without a Withered blade ending one. Your magic burned at your fingertips, lips parting as you readied yourself to use the magic. Adrian was quick to notice your shift in attack, lifting his blade closer to Ranboo's neck. "I suggest you save your magic for later- you can't save both of them fast enough." </p><p>The rattling of bones echoed in the room, shaking your heart with fear. As much as you hated to admit it, Adrian had been right. No matter what you did, how you twisted your sword or spewed out a few magic words, someone would be leaving here with a blade through their chest. </p><p>"Alright," you threw your onyx sword away, staring right into the Endermans cold purple eyes, "I'll come with you, just let my friends go." </p><p>"Of course, you have my word." He waved his hand to the Wither Skeletons, black bones parting away from Phil. Magic burned at your fingertips as you ran to him, hands finding his wing that had currently been crumbling from the wound. Looking at his face, you could see black veins could be seen under his paling skin, the Withering effects spreading further through his body. </p><p>There wasn't another moment wasted, ancient words slipping out of your mouth as a warmth seeped out of your hands. The magic worked on the wound, returning the blackened blood back to crimson red- his crumbled feathers returned to their pristine black ones, sealing the wound and leaving a lingering heat in its place. </p><p>Phil grabbed your wrist, Blue eyes wavering as he realized what you had just agreed to. "Don't do this- Technoblade shouldn't be far-"</p><p>"I can't risk anyone else's life for mine." Gently pushing him away, your heart clenched as you realized that this may be the last time you would see him. "Goodbye, Phil." </p><p>His shouts were heard from you as you turned, Skeletons grabbing his arms and wings to prevent him from lashing out. You walked up to Adrian, who still had Ranboo stuck on the other end of his sword. His hand extended, waiting for you. "Let us leave this false kingdom, shall we?" </p><p>Looking to Ranboo, his green eye glimmered with fresh sorrow; purple particles flying off him in his own way of showing how he cried. His lips parted as he tried to tell you something, but a kick to his ribs had nothing but a groan escape him. You gave the skeleton who hurt him a glare, but it would go noticed, for Ranboo let a whisper tumble out of his lips before you could act. </p><p>You gave Ranboo a smile, reaching out to pat his hair one last time before you left him forever. Placing your hand in Adrian's, the Enderman's smile unhinged to his ears, a low laugh coming from him as he tightened his grip on you. </p><p>The door crashed open, causing everyone's attention to turn to whom created it. Technoblade stood tall and proud, black armour adorned his body as his eyes took the scene in. You saw his red eyes flash with concern when he saw your hand in Adrian's, a snarl escaping his lips when he noticed the Enderman. "Let her go, Adrian- and I'll let you go with a quick death." </p><p>The Enderman hissed, moving his blade to point it at Techno. "I don't take orders from you, for you're not the real king of this realm, I am!" </p><p>His blade twisted, and the Wither Skeletons all moved at once, grouping towards Technoblade. The Piglin was swift with his sword, each movement turning more Skeletons into nothing but ash. The number of Skeletons pouring from the portals never stopped. </p><p>Wave after wave of Skeletons kept flowing from the portals, and your heart clenched as you noticed he was being overwhelmed. He didn't give up however, his red eyes occasionally flicking to you with hope in his red hues. Each time you met his eyes, you could tell he fought a little harder- whether it was with a tricky switch with his blade, a kick that knocked the Skeletons off balance; no matter what, he didn't give up. </p><p>Looking at the portals, -a quick command left your lips, your hand twisting as your magic knocked off some obsidian from one of the portals. The purple hue faded as the portal was shut down, Adrian screeching in anger as he yanked your arm. "That's enough, witch." </p><p>Phil had finally recovered from the withered effects, grabbing his blade from the floor and joining Techno in his battle. Black feathers flew as he threw himself at another portal, successfully deactivating the magic- leaving only two left. </p><p>Ranboo had still been beside Adrian, but there was no longer a sword at his neck. His long limbs moved to knock a nearby skeleton off its feet, dashing away from the Enderman and picking up your black sword you had dropped. Although you hadn't trained him with a sword, the monochrome boy moved with extreme diligence while his sword glided through the bones near him. </p><p>Your heart soared with hope, a smile returning on your face. A yank on your arm reminded you what sort of position you were in, so you turned to glare at the Enderman whom had been staring at the scene with a growing fear. How could he not, when the Blood god, a legendary winged warrior, and a hybrid Enderman had all been against him with a dwindling army of Skeletons. </p><p>"It's been a pleasure, Technoblade, but when you killed the Lava King, you simply killed my pawn." His words sounded confident, echoing around the room to catch the Piglins attention. "However, the one who ordered the massacre all those years ago, the one who made that deal with the skeletons service.</p><p>It was all me." </p><p>Technoblade's eyes clouded over with something you couldn't recognize, his fighting changing as he simply plowed through the crowd of Withered Skeletons- his eyes locked onto his target; Adrian. </p><p>Said Enderman pulled you closer, sending a shout of rage through the nearing Piglin. You reached your hand out to Techno, almost as if he could take you away from the place of war- and back into his warm arms. His touch didn't come close however, his red eyes desperately looking into your own; for before he could even have the hopes of saving you, the air around you glowed with purple particles- your world swirled purple as the space around you turned into nothing, only Adrian's cold hold on you real anymore. </p><p>Teleportation wasn't something that Ranboo had ever been able to learn, so when your feet had touched the stone below you, your stomach lurched. You clasped a hand around your mouth while trying to keep your contents in yourself.</p><p>"Typical humans, your kind are so frail." Adrian's words sent a wave of anger through you, turning to strangle the Enderman with your hands. You didn't care how tall he was, you would climb him like a damn tree- </p><p>Looking around, you had been surrounded by black stone that looked over you with an intimidating aura. You had been on the balcony of a tall tower- one that had been crumbling and showed signs of being abandoned. </p><p>"Where- what do you want with me, Arian." You seethed. Looking down from the edge, the ground had been too far for you to just jump, and even then: the lava around the ground would surely make quick work of your frail flesh. The small castle you had been taken to had been completely built over lava, the nearest section of land connected by a long bridge that crumbled with the rumbles of the Nether. </p><p>"This is an old post the Lava King once had constructed, a terrifying object of dominance he once showed. It's a shame Technoblade destroyed most of them, said that 'the Nether deserves to be free'.</p><p>That Piglin is such a fool, and when he killed the previous king, he destroyed all my hard work from years of manipulation- I swore I would kill him just like the first-born Piglins all those years ago." </p><p>"Don't you touch him." You seethed, lurching your body towards him. Your hands met air, purple particles floating between your fingers as the Enderman teleported from your pathetic attempt to silence him. </p><p>Purple hues shone with amusement, head tilting as his tall form towered over you. "You've fallen for him, my dear. And it will be so delicious to see your face when my blade goes right through him." His sheer black robes flowed as he turned his back on you. Behind you, Wither Skeletons rattled as their cold bones grasped your hands, tying them together behind you. </p><p>All your energy had left, exhaustion hitting you like a wall. The Enderman noticed, nodding his head to the Wither skeletons. </p><p>"Why don't you take a moment and embrace this new beginning, I'll be needing your magic soon."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to all those who loved Adrian- for I loved him too. </p><p>But oh, seeing everyone riot made me laugh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ♥ 24 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ You had never wished to crumble more than now.  </p><p>Darkness was your only friends in this prison. Your problems had only seemed to grow in waves of anxiety, distant pained echoes bouncing off the enclosed walls of your cells, despite you being alone. </p><p>They drove you mad- the voices. Without Technoblade to chase them away, combined with the inability to track time in the darkness, your mind made up your loneliness with its darkest thoughts. In attempt to keep your mind off of dooming madness, your fingers would pick away at the small grains of stone in the floor, rolling the pebbles in your hand before throwing them away. Punishing words that only meant to harm you slipped into your ears, and sometimes you would mutter them in belief. </p><p>Selfish thoughts would penetrate your soul, 'what if's' playing through your imagination. What if you sacrificed Phil, saving Ranboo and yourself. What if it was the other way around and Ranboo died while you healed Phil? Doubt slithered it's way into your heart, adding onto the piling emotions that so desperately needed to be set free. </p><p>No, you made the right choice in saving both of them. </p><p>But that resolution didn't last forever. Had you not found that book of magic in the witches room, would you still have been in this situation? </p><p>When the room felt cold, and all that accompanied your senses was silence, a heat bloomed in your chest. Through all the bad thoughts, Technoblade's voice rang through your ears, reminding you- that your story hadn't been over, it was just beginning. </p><p>Even if he wasn't with you physically, you could still feel his warmth cling to your chest. His words accompanied many others, Ranboo's little laugh, Phil's teasing tone; Hell, even Clara's flustered squeals reminded you that you couldn't give up. </p><p>So when the door of your cell opened, you sat there in the dark, eyes glimmering with a few-found hope. </p><p>You didn't fight the Skeletons, rather, you allowed them to lead you. There was no form of language between your species, or so you could tell, for they communicated with rattles and clacks of their bones and swords. It was annoying sometimes, to only hear the shiver of death outside your cell, but it reminded you that time was passing- even if it was devilishly slow.</p><p>The room you were escorted to was immersed in the glow from lava, the golden liquid trapped behind sturdy glass. Adrian stood in the centre of the room, overlooking some kind of creation that you didn't doubt he created. </p><p>Bones rattled beside you, the Wither Skeletons leaving you to speak with Adrian alone. The mere sight of the Enderman shook you with anger, the desire to plunge a rusty sword right through his chest keeping you upright; You would get your revenge, but there was much patience needed yet. </p><p>"Glad to see you could make it." His once calming voice was nothing but cold, his purple eyes turned to look at you. "I hope the darkness did you well, it was hard finding a room still intact after all this time abandoned." </p><p>"Just get to the point, Adrian." You snapped, keeping a watchful eye on his figure. His sheer outfit flowed as he walked around you, silver glittering like the stars in a night sky, his eyes narrowing as if he was looking for something. </p><p>"My my darling, no need to get so snappy." He smirked. "I simply need your magic, that's all. Then- I'll let you run back to your lover and leave you alone." </p><p>"Do you think of me as a fool to believe you?" </p><p>"Well, yes." He stopped pacing around you, finally stopping a fair distance away from you. "Once I get what I need, I'll be able to take back the Kingdom I worked so hard to make. The Lava King was strong, and very gifted with an axe, but he was never good with making decisions, hence why I was his right hand man. </p><p>I made every little decision for him, siding with the Skeletons, ripping every newborn Piglin from their homes and feeding them to the Wither, he couldn't do that on his own." </p><p>"It was all you then." You seethed, your hatred twisting into a bigger ball. This Enderman with a sick desire of power had killed thousands of Piglins under the command of their king, and posed himself as a mere healer when his hope of taking over had died. "You posed as the psychiatrist, you healed those who you considered enemies." </p><p>"All for Technoblade's trust. I was doing such a good job becoming his advisor, his friends were to die by the Withered blades, and I was to comfort him as he grieved. But then you came along, and healed them. He chose you over me- you ruined my plan." His face was so close to yours, that you could see the light purple speckles float in his glowing eyes. His jaw had been unhinged to show his sharp fangs in a way to show his frustration. </p><p>Your arms raised in defence, although it was no use compared to an otherworldly creature such as himself. He had teleportation and height over you- something you couldn't change in an instant. </p><p>Adrian hesitated, jaws hovering over the skin of your arm before he pulled back, composing himself as he smoothed his outfit. He cleared his throat, standing straight before speaking. "Even if you had been a nuisance, as least you have the key to me finally ruling the Nether." </p><p>His form was replaced with purple wisps, his hand hovering over a lever on the other side of the room. Before you could even think of stopping him, his hand pushed the lever down, releasing potions from the ceiling to drop on you. </p><p>Immediately, you felt slower, even weaker, and the rattle of bones from behind you brought dread. You couldn't fight the hundreds of Wither Skeletons alone, and without a weapon at that. Moving your legs, they had turned to lead, causing you to trip onto the cold black stone. </p><p>This was Adrian's plan, you thought, to watch you die to the blades of his army while you suffered under simple potion effects. Your eyes frantically flickered around the room in hopes of finding a weapon, only to find more Skeletons approaching. </p><p>The faintest speckle of ash flying by your face made your heart soar. </p><p>You didn't know how, but the skeletons behind you were being demolished by a blade- the Blood God's blade, no doubt. Technoblade slashed through the Skeletons with ease, his eyes locking on yours for a moment before returning to the dwindling Skeletons. </p><p>The sounds of the Nether was nothing in comparison to the beat of your heart. You could hear it pounding in your ears as the ash from deceased skeletons surrounded you. Technoblade showed no mercy, turning each and every Skeleton into nothing but a pile of dust when he was finished. </p><p>You could only watch in awe as he cleared the room of Skeletons, breathing heavily as his sword lingered by his side. Adrian was no where to be found, but you didn't care, you were safe now. </p><p>"You look like shit." You joked, however you couldn’t hear your own voice. Despite your sarcasm, you could feel your feet carry you closer to him. Techno dropped his sword, meeting you for a large embrace that had no promise of letting go. The furs of his cape felt soft between your fingers, his fingers ghosting your back before he completely embraced you. Something was wrong however, for there was no warmth in where his hands lingered on your skin. </p><p>You stayed there for a moment, your heartbeat matching with his as you inhaled a large calming breath. Too entranced within his embrace, you didn't notice the faintest rattle of bones, the glint of the sword. </p><p>Technoblade hastily pushed you away from him, causing you to land on the floor. </p><p>Looking back at him, your heart stopped as you saw why he had done such a thing. A withered Blade made home in his chest, the Skeleton rattling behind him as it withdrew the sword from Techno's hulking form. </p><p>An unholy shriek sounded from you as you watched the Piglin collapse, your whole world turning red as you swiped his fallen sword and used it to finish the skeleton. It had no chance against you, blade easily cutting through its bones and finishing it off until it was nothing but ash. The breaths you took were unsteady as you dropped the sword, turning your attention to the one who held your heart. His wound was large, an entire hole gaping from his chest while his clothes hid the effects of the Withering. </p><p>"Techno! Please stay- I-I'll heal you." Your voice shook, as did the rest of your body. Seeing him so weak and wounded because of you caused fear to sink into your chest, bringing the magic from within you to your fingertips. </p><p>Pressing your unsteady hands to your lovers chest, you mumbled the words that would extract the poison from the blade, hoping and praying that you had been strong enough in that moment to save Technoblade's life. It didn't matter who else died right then, so long as he was safe, so you could hold him in your arms. </p><p>Your magic refused to enter his body, instead licking his skin in hopes to find something else to heal.</p><p>He was too far gone. </p><p>His ragged breaths shortened, his body convulsing with intense shakes. Your heart constricted, muttering every known healing spell you had ever learned into his body. But nothing healed him, for magic couldn't heal what was already dead. </p><p>Mushrooms of red, blue and brown grew around you, your magic healing the dead and broken land around him, but nothing could heal the Piglin now. </p><p>A cold hand grasped your wrist, and Technoblade's fading red eyes looking into yours. His lips stuttered, but nothing managed to make it out of his mouth, his head leaning back as his shakes finally calmed. </p><p>The only thing that escaped his lips was his last breath. </p><p>Your world had froze, magic buzzing in your head to add to the screams of your mind, all of them pleading to save him. A scream ripped from your throat as you chanted more words, trying to bring him back. Your throat twisted in pain as you tried to hold back tears, knowing fully well that tears wouldn't be enough rip the sorrow from you. </p><p>You had to clench your eyes closed, focusing on the spell even the witch couldn't fathom to use. </p><p>ᚷᛟᛞᛞᛖᛋᛋ ᛟᚠ ᛚᛁᚠᛖ ᚺᛖᚨᚱ ᛗᛃ ᛈᛚᛖᚨ </p><p>ᛒᚱᛁᛝ ᚹᚺᚨᛏ ᛁ ᛞᛖᛋᛁᚱᛖ ᚨᚾᛟᚦᛖᚱ ᚲᚺᚨᚾᚲᛖ</p><p>A spell asking for life, something that had gotten the language forbidden in the first place. </p><p>Unlike the last few healing spells, this was a spell only to be used in the most dire situations, for it was playing with souls in the afterlife. The magic pooled into Technoblade's body, his skin absorbing the new spell like a sponge to water. Your vision clouded with water, your tears hot against his cool skin. </p><p>An icy grasp found its way on the back of your neck, dragging you away from the corpse of your loved one. Your hands desperately reached out to feel his warmth again, watching as your magic finally faded into his pink skin. Something cold entered your mouth, the grasp on your neck forcing you to swallow whatever liquid you had been given. </p><p>"My, you really do love him." Adrian's voice sounded hazy in your ears, the last bit of milk sliding down your throat before he let go of you. The lead in your legs shattered, allowing you to stand shakily once again- your eyes looked to where Technoblade was, only for your heart to stop once again. </p><p>"It's quite interesting, how badly potions can make someone hallucinate." </p><p>The words from the Enderman made everything click. The potions had caused you to hallucinate the whole situation, and Techno was nothing more than a figment of your madness. Where is body once lay, cold flesh dying at your fingertips, was now replaced with the creature that could kill millions. </p><p>Your magic coursed through its veins, the once previous sculpture of dark sand and Wither Skeletons now shaping into a terrifying creature of destruction. This is what Adrian had planned, to use your magic and create his war machine. A three-headed beast that shook to life, releasing an unholy cry to announce that it was alive. </p><p>Your hands shook as you looked at them, your skin scraped and red, and soon it would be stained with the blood of millions because of what your power created. You hardly noticed when Adrian stood beside you, placing his hand on your shoulder as his lips came close to your ear- whispering his deathly words. </p><p>"Welcome to war, (y/n)."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ♡ 25 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ Technoblade's heart had never felt more empty, for it had been torn away with you. </p><p>After watching you escape his grasp so easily, his chest held a constant pain that no medicine could heal. Instead, after finally deactivating all the portals in his castle, he poured all his rage in finishing off every skeleton until they were nothing but dust in the corners of old cabinets- but even then it wasn't enough to calm him. </p><p>He cursed at himself, blaming himself for not seeing the signs that so blatantly hung in front of him. Adrian's previous affiliations with the past king, his silver words echoing in his ears months after taking the crown- bribing him on acting the same actions as the Lava King. He should have known he had been the one behind everything.</p><p>He knew where he had taken you, for the Enderman had foolishly left clues of his whereabouts in his old office- pointing right to an abandoned war post built many years ago. His spies had come back and confirmed the swarming number of skeletons around the tower, no doubt holding you hostage. At first, Technoblade wondered why Adrian had taken you in particular, why not Phil, or Dream? But then it clicked when his heart gave another full throb- Adrian knew he loved you, deciding to take something most precious to him. </p><p>It was killing two birds with one stone. </p><p>Books laid strewn across his room as he strapped on his armour. His army had been given a day to prepare, the plan had been to storm the tower with his army, knowing well that Wither Skeletons would be no match to his forces. </p><p>That being said, a lingering fear ached in his heart. He did not fear death. No. He only feared that you wouldn’t be alive when he arrived. </p><p>Netherite armour was the most powerful protection one could have, and the armour he wore now was the same set he brandished when he overthrew the Lava King. The onyx coloured ore shone purple in the light, casting its enchanted hue all over the surface. Each piece he shackled on brought him back to the day his life was to change forever, reminding him that this day would be no different. </p><p>Today would change his life forever once again. </p><p>A few books sat neatly upon his desk, hours of his time taken by words about dead, forgotten, and forbidden languages. Each one held different information, but only one held what he needed. </p><p>The magic that you had learned was dangerous of course, but the sheer power it took to learn and wield the magic that came with the language had scholars baffled for many years. With the magic you had learned; It had once been common to bring creatures to life long after their death, creating sand into bones and dirt into flesh. </p><p>It had been perfect for summoning the Wither. </p><p>A three-headed beast that could heal itself with each drop of blood spilled, a single head able to spit a flaming ball of death that could destroy anything in its wake. Technoblade had been familiar in fighting the creatures, for the Lava King had one on his side when being overrun by his small army. The beast didn't go down easily, and it claimed many of his friends lives, leaving a small handful of them left. </p><p>And according to his books, creating them with magic allowed them to be much bigger and stronger than ones summoned with blood.</p><p>Even with the threat of death, Technoblade would not stop to save you. Already his heart yearned to merely be in your presence, catching in his throat every time he recalled your laugh in his ears. To see you once again had been his drive, and when he sheathed his sword and tightened his bone mask to his face, he knew he was ready. </p><p>His crown felt heavy as he watched those also close to you dwell in their sorrows. Ranboo and Bad had taken up sparring against each other to refine their skills, not once stopping until both their bruised and cuts needed to be healed by potions. He once caught the Hybrid you loved as your own child crying in the halls, purple particles flying around him as ugly whimpers escaped his throat. </p><p>It had been hard for Technoblade to comfort him, only being able to offer a strong hand on the boys shoulder despite wanting to cry himself. He didn't expect Ranboo's hug to be so similar to yours, warm and welcoming, one of desperation.  </p><p>"I'm not going to be weak anymore." Those were Ranboo's words, spoken with a newfound confidence. The simple phrase Technoblade once uttered himself when he was just a child. Back then, his worries had only been about proving himself to his dad, Phil, that he could handle himself in battle. </p><p>"I'm going to save (y/n) this time, and make Adrian pay." The monochrome boy clenched his fist, his green and red eye staring into Technoblade's hardened stare. "And after this is all over, she won't have to protect me anymore- because I'll be strong." </p><p>"You'll go great places with that attitude, kid." Techno spoke, his voice catching the hybrids attention. "But don't use your anger to fuel you in battle, because it will blind you into foolish decisions." </p><p>The Piglin raised his mask, just enough for Ranboo's eyes to catch the scar that ran just below his eye, all the way down to his neck. When he believed he had shown enough, Techno lowered his mask once again, placing a hand on the monochrome boys shoulders. </p><p>"Why didn't you kill (y/n) when you saw her swiping coins from your pocket that day?" Ranboo asked, suddenly interested in the floor beneath him. </p><p>Technoblade pondered, remember that day very well. He has just been returning from talking with another King about the Wither Skeleton threat in the Nether, the journey wearing his senses down into a muddled mess. </p><p>The weight in his pocket was something that snapped him out of his haze, his sword expertly placed around your wrist, while his red eyes burned into your own. </p><p>He remembered the doe-eyed look you gave him at first, a hardened glare closely followed as he spoke to you with his exhausted tone. </p><p>But stars above, he would never forget how his heart leaped when you spoke to him. How just a few simple words from your soft lips had his head calm and at ease for the first time in decades. </p><p>"She cast a spell on me, kid- without having to utter a single word."</p><p>Ranboo didn't understand, but then again, he didn't know what falling in love felt like. </p><p>Yet. </p><p>His boots crunched against the Netherrack, thousands of Piglins, Humans, and Enderman alike all fighting a common enemy- following him into battle. Phil and Ranboo walked by his side, each one wearing matching Netherite armour crafted my master hands. Phil's wings had been puffed out and flared, eyebrows furrowed while he glanced at Ranboo. The kid had been particularly upset and quiet after you had been taken, not letting go of the onyx sword you had used to save his life. </p><p>His eyes had never shone brighter. </p><p>Technoblade had sent Dream with another part of his army to clear away the incoming Wither Skeletons on the Overworld, trusting that they could handle themselves in the heat of battle. Ghasts floated around the matching army, eyes casting their common sad looks towards them, however they didn't dare shoot fire at the Blood God. </p><p>"We're going to save her." Philza's voice broke Techno from his trance, allowing him to focus on his goal. </p><p>"Right, she's the strongest person I know- if anything she'll save us." The Piglin attempted a light joke, but even speaking of you brought a dull ache in his heart. </p><p>His marching ended at the sight of the first line of Wither Skeletons. Their black blades glinted in the light of cascading lava, soulless black eyes boring into the angered eyes of their enemies. The rattling of bones sent chills up the spines of those who listened, laughing at them. </p><p>Techno turned to face his army, red cape swaying in a flash of dominance. He would stain the ground with the ash of the skeletons, and water it with Adrian's blood. </p><p>Said Enderman had made his way right in front of Technoblade, purple eyes glinting with amusement as purple wisps descended from his recent teleport. He wore similar netherite armour, each piece custom fitted to his elongated figure, the set coming together with a slim enchanted sword sheathed by his side. </p><p>"Technoblade, what a surprise to have you here! I would have held a feast had I known you had been coming." A chuckle sounded from this lips, smile splitting all the way between his ears. Techno heard a small shuttered sigh come from the Hybrid from behind him, glancing at Ranboo and giving a reassuring nod. </p><p>He wouldn't let this Adrian hurt anyone anymore.</p><p>Phil's wings fluttered an anticipated fury, his eyes pointedly staring at the Enderman that stole what he held dear. </p><p>"You're outnumbered Adrian, surrender now and hand over (y/n), and I'll give you a quick death." Technoblade's monotone voice rang loudly, an underlying threat intertwined with his words. No matter what happened today, he would not allow the Enderman to leave this battleground alive. </p><p>His purple eyes overlooked the agitated army behind the Piglin King, each person accompanied by a diamond blade and armour enchanted head to toe. Meanwhile, his skeletons stood without armour, their bones the only defence against a blade. </p><p>But he had something Technoblade did not. </p><p>"(Y/n)? Yes, of course you would want her back, and I'd be glad to give you a gift with her. A parting gift if you will." Stepping back from Techno's confrontational stare, Adrian unsheathed his sword, grazing the blade with his fingertips. "I wonder how her blood would look coated on my blade." </p><p>The threat against your life sent the Piglin into a blind rage. </p><p>Blades met each other in less that a second, Adrian teleporting away as soon as he felt Technoblade push his weight onto his onyx blade. The first clang of metal sent both armies towards each other, Withered blades and diamond ones clashing in the heat of battle. Rattles and cries soon joined the metallic clanging, and yet Technoblade kept his focus on Adrian. </p><p>A glint of light caught the corner of Techno's eye, causing him to shift away from the attack. Wither Skeletons interfered his focus on the Enderman, swinging their swords in random directions to distract him. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Bad and Skeppy to come to their friends side, easily impaling the skeletons and watching as their bones clattered to the ground. </p><p>With a quick nod, Technoblade returned his attention to the snickering Enderman. </p><p>Each time the Piglin would outsmart the Enderman, his blade that was meant to dig into flesh found nothing but air and purple particles. Every time he got close, dragging his blade across the ground to create hot red sparks, Adrian would cheat his way from the fight and create space with his abilities. </p><p>That being said, there was no rules in war. </p><p>Technoblade's blade swung right, expecting the Enderman to teleport. Just before his blade met the space where Adrian once was, he shifted his weight and moved his swing to the left, blade finally meeting the dark purple flesh of the traitor. Adrian's dark blue blood gushed out of his wound, clutching his waist as the shock of pain seized his muscles. </p><p>The Piglin took this time to swing his sword again, hoping to land another hit on the Enderman, but just like before, he disappeared, leaving nothing but purple particles in his wake. </p><p>Looking around, there was no sign of Adrian, instead a few Skeletons made their way to meet Technoblade's blade. An angered shout roared through the Piglin's throat as he effortlessly shattered through the Skeletons bones, his red eyes ablaze with rage. His sight locked onto the tower across the bridge. He felt his heart leap, a gut feeling rising within him as he realized you were in there. </p><p>Looking away from the tower, he turned his body to meet a few more skeletons approaching, soulless eyes locking onto his livid red ones. His blade rose, coming down with a sick crack as another skeleton was turned to ash. </p><p>He would carve a path towards you, no matter how long it would take.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wonder what I mean by “he didn’t know what it was like to fall in love, yet.” It means I’m working on a Ranboo x reader soon! </p><p>Hopefully is shall be placed in the same universe, because I love it so much. </p><p>Thanks for reading! I’ll see y’all tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ♥ 26 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ You could hear the shouts of battle from outside the thick walls, each clang of metal sending pricks of anxiety up your skin. </p><p>The beat of your heart fastened when you could hear shouts of familiar voices, each one a battle cry echoing off the bones of skeletons. Unfortunately, you had found yourself bound by your arms and legs, a gag wrapped around your mouth to prevent you from spewing ancient magic from your tongue. </p><p>But no binding would prevent you from escaping. </p><p>Even with your limbs tied behind your body, Adrian had made the mistake of leaving the glass shards from his potions scattered across the floor- the effects still lingered from the liquid splattered, but they wouldn't harm you now. </p><p>Your fingers brushed upon a shard, placing the sharp end between your feet. The edge proved to be useful in cutting the cloth, allowing you to free your hands after successfully biting through. Undoing the bindings on your legs, the gag in your mouth was next to go, letting a loud sigh to leave your dry mouth. The heat of the Nether was more than welcome across your skin, returning the warmth around the tips of your blue fingers. Had you been in those binds any longer, you may have lost a few digits before escaping.</p><p>Paying no mind to the shattered glass on the floor, your eyes looked towards the hole in the ceiling created by the three-headed beast you mistakenly created. Adrian had been smart, making you hallucinate inconceivable sorrows that broke out words of life from you, bringing the Wither into a world that had just been healed from its reign. The image of Technoblade dying in your own hands was still burned behind your eyes, a flash of his eyes or pained face somehow catching your vision had you not been paying attention. </p><p>Shaking your head, you returned to reality. He was alive- you knew this, and you would do everything in your power to keep him alive. </p><p>Your first instinct was to claw your way through the old wooden door that blocked your way out, but then your eyes trailed over the brick walls. These towers, and the castle Technoblade now resided in had all been constructed under the Lava King's rule, and if you learned anything about being a maid, it was that the previous king hated seeing peasants roaming his halls.</p><p>Calloused hands ran across the wall, sinking into a small section in the stone. You stopped, pressing in the stone- only to hear a click, a section of the wall moving back into a hall. Just like when you wore the simple black and white maid outfit, you moved hastily thought the black halls. The torches that were hung on the wall lit easily with a few whispers of your magic, the golden light guiding you to freedom. The secret tunnels left for maids had proved useful in your escape. </p><p>You had found a door after walking for a good few minutes down the stairs, pressing your ear up against the wood to listen to the rattles of bones. Just as you suspected, the faint clicks of bones could be heard through the stone, strange whispers from the Wither Skeletons reaching your senses. You had pondered for a moment, noting how the hall had cut off here- proving the last and only stop you could take. </p><p>You had two choices. One, go back to the room you came from and go through the wooden door, or two- burst through this door and hope for a weapon to be nearby. </p><p>Wisps of magic began tingling in your fingertips, reminding you that your words had also proven to be a mighty weapon. </p><p>Before you could burst through the door, a thundering call from the Wither rattled through your bones.</p><p>You still had your ear pressed against the wall when it happened, and once the last bits of ringing faded from your head, you could make out the rattling noises becoming fainter. This was it, now or never. </p><p>Your heart was racing as the stone began to move, revealing the sight of an old armory that had long since been abandoned. Any armor or weapons inside proved to be useful, still sharp- however dusty they may be. The Skeletons had seemingly left the room once they heard the call from their brethren, probably joining the battlefield against what you assumed to be Technoblade's army.</p><p>There wasn't much time to be wasted on your part, hands itching to find the nearest blade and fight alongside your friends- but you had sword to kill Adrian, and you needed just the right blade for the occasion. </p><p>It had almost been fate, for the glimmer of glow stone reflected just right on a small black gem, catching your eye.</p><p>Turning your head, there in the hands of a rusty suit of armour, sat a Natherite blade disgusted in many years of dirt. You didn't hesitate to grab the blade and swing it, amazed at how well balanced it had been. Then again, this had been a rare material, so much needed skill went into those blades. </p><p>You didn't bother with removing the dirt, for soon enough it would be cleaned off with Adrian's blood. </p><p>The halls had been mostly empty, Wither Skeletons already gone to join the seemingly endless battle outside. The blade along your new sword was still sharp even after all this time, and you would put it to good use against the ash-coloured bones of the skeletons outside. Following the halls down its seemingly endless path, you found your way to the exit, doors open wide for you to waltz out. </p><p>"Just where do you think you're going?" That voice. </p><p>Adrian held his sword high, pointing the tip towards your face- however, he kept his distance, especially once his purple eyes glanced at the Netherite sword you had been carrying. Your eyes didn't fail to catch onto the fading scar located on his waist, noting how the pink wisps of lingering potion effects surrounded it. How cheap- using healing potions after running away from an unfinished battle. </p><p>"I believe I've out welcomed my stay, Adrian, so I have decided upon myself to take my leave." You mockingly gave him a bow, watching as his eye twitched in annoyance. "I do hope you enjoy your days sitting on a throne made of nothing but lies."</p><p>His eyes flashed, lunging forward as his blade aimed right for your heart. Your own sword was quick to meet his, deflecting his blow and sending your own. Purple wisps remained as he teleported from your swing, creating space between you once again. </p><p>A distorted screech came from his now unhinged jaw, sword meeting yours and pushing you back. You had to watch your limbs near his mouth, for you knew that if a single bone managed to find its way there- well, to say you could lose a finger or two was possible. Avoiding his bites and sword, you allowed yourself to be backed out of the tower, now fighting in the lava-filled environment you had learned to call home. </p><p>"Let me leave, Adrian. You're going to lose this battle." You snarled, blocking another one of his attacks without much thought. Somehow, the two of you had managed to find your way sparring on the centre of the bridge, the lava pool miles below your feet. You had to be careful with where you stood, for unlike the inhabitants of the Nether, your skin would be eaten by the golden liquid. </p><p>"Foolish human- do you not remember what you've done for me? For your magic has created the largest Wither this realm has ever seen." He took another step forward, lazily swinging his sword at your direction. "And once I rule this realm, the Overworld will fall to the beasts destruction, then I'll finally have the control I deserve-" </p><p>You didn't give him the satisfaction of finishing his sentence, ducking down to slice his flesh with your blade. The Enderman was fast, teleporting away from your rage, but you gave a smirk of satisfaction when you saw some black blood seep from a small cut where your blade just touched him. </p><p>With a huff of annoyance, Adrian once again charged at you, but stopped when his purple eyes locked onto something behind you. His smile faltered, and you turned your head to look at what had caused a disturbance. </p><p>Technoblade was walking across the bridge, sword dragging across the floor- creating sparks where the metal met stone. Ash covered his clothes in long streaks, and yet, his mask remained its pristine white. You could see the rage in his red eyes when they locked onto Adrian, his feet picking up the paces while heavy breaths heaved from his chest. </p><p>Turning your head to look at Adrian, you watched his hands fumble with his sword before teleporting away in a jumble of purple wisps. </p><p>As soon as the Enderman left the fight once again, you let your body fully turn to face Technoblade. He was only a few steps behind you, his eyes swirling with something you couldn't recognize. </p><p>Your hand reached out- what if this was another one of Adrian's tricks? Had he doused you in potions once more to draw your magic out? Technoblade's hand met yours halfway, pulling you into his warm embrace. As soon as you felt the heat from him seep into your cool skin, you hummed, wrapping your arms around him. He was real- this, was real. </p><p>"I thought I lost you." One of his hands carded through your hair, getting lost in your embrace as his heart returned to him once more. </p><p>As much as you wanted to stay in this embrace forever, the raging cry of a nearby wither caused both of you to pull apart. You looked into his eyes, watching as the sorrow now replaced with a newfound determination. "This battle isn't over yet." He said. </p><p>You smirked, feeling a new energy flow through you. It was as if the warmth from him revived you, sending your magic wild in your veins. "I want to see Adrian snapped like the twig he is." </p><p>Techno let out a hearty laugh, drawing his sword and looking up. Hovering above you two was the wither you had summoned, your magic flowing through its ash-coloured bones. You could feel every pulse come from it, how everything flowed within it. </p><p>It came across you in a flash. You owned this creature, for it was of your creation. </p><p>You didn't have a moment to test the waters, for your eyes found Adrian's menacing purple ones. He stood on the shoulder of the Wither, Netherspeak slipping past his mouth and into the centre skull of the three-headed beast. </p><p>The air was ripped out of your lungs once you saw what was happening- Technoblade saw it too, moving his body to shield you from the Wither. One of its many heads opened to a discomforting angle, heat swirling around its mouth before it shot out multiple fire balls. </p><p>Unlike the ghasts, they gave no warning. </p><p>You felt the stone around your feet crumble into air, your stomach flying into your throat as you began to feel the air pass by you. Your grip on Technoblade faltered for a moment, but it was just enough for you to lose him completely- the space between you too great once again. </p><p>Techno's eyes locked onto your own, watching from above as he fell with you, red eyes shining with worry. His hands reached to rip off his mask, keeping his eyes on you as his hand reached down to his waist- pulling off a fire resistance potion. </p><p>There had only been one. </p><p>The heat of the lava grew closer, the debris of the bridge falling with you as you watched the Piglin rip the cork off with his teeth, his tusks grazing the glass. He was quick to flip the bottle into his mouth, downing the contents before his arms reached out to you. You watched as his body adjusted to allow him to fall faster, his weight colliding with yours in the air. </p><p>"I love you." The wind stole your voice, a light smile on your face as you pulled him closer, bunching his shirt into hands. His face glowed in the light of the lava below, now mere seconds away from your skin. </p><p>His hands found the back of your head, red eyes staring into yours once more before he pulled your lips onto his, sparks shooting up your spine. A liquid passed down your throat, warmth spread through your body, the lava finally consuming both of you with a comforting heat.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ♡ 27 ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ You expected death to be quicker, and possibly more dark. Hell, you even expected it to be cold, like an empty void. </p><p>However, when you felt familiar hands graze your waist, your eyes shot open. </p><p>Your lungs heaved as your head burst through the surface of the thick lava, a hand on the back of your head keeping you steady as you adjusted to the feeling. The heat of the lava kissed your skin, but it didn't burn- </p><p>Then it clicked, the kiss, the liquid passing your throat moments before contact with the lava. Technoblade had saved your life by sharing that single fire protection potion. </p><p>He had saved your life, again. </p><p>Said Piglin was right beside you, the density of the lava pushing you to the surface easily. He looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes as his red hues stared into your gaze. His hand left the back of your head as soon as you nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. </p><p>"How many times has I saved your life? Three?" He joked, pushing himself through the lava. </p><p>"You're counting?" You laughed back, joining him through the thick molten stone to reach the edge of land. You could feel the lava pass between your fingers as you moved, the feeling much like that of a slime. It had been thick, almost physically taxing to make it through the surface, but the warmth of the lava was similar to Technoblade. "You know, you're cute when your mad."</p><p>Huffing with amusement, Techno reached the land first, immediately turning and reaching his hand out for you. There wasn't a moment of hesitation as you grasped onto him, feeling your body being pulled out of the lava like you were a feather. </p><p>Your eyes darted back to where you had fallen- the bridge above you was completely destroyed, the tower completely cut off from the rest of the battle still going on above. Squinting your eyes, you could have sworn you saw a flicker of purple eyes from above.</p><p>"He's going to be a toothpick by the time I'm done with him." The Piglin growled beside you, his hand clenching around his sheathed blade. "However, that Wither is going to be a problem."</p><p>The Wither had been mercilessly hacking balls of molten flame into the crowd of skeletons and armoured fighters above, overwhelming the army only prepared to fight a few measly skeletons. There had been some hope, for you remember how you could feel the magic pulse in its body, as if it was your own. </p><p>It made sense, seeing as it was your magic that had brought it to life in the first place. But the feeling of it being in control made you wonder if you could reverse the spell, instead retracting the powerful magic powering it. </p><p>"I can take it." You said as you began your trek back to the battle. Technoblade followed, opening his mouth to question.  </p><p>"Not alone you're not." You shrugged off his serious time, looking back to him. He hadn't found his mask after ditching it while falling, and you wouldn't be surprised if it had burnt to a crisp in the molten stone. Your hands grazed his, intertwining your fingers together- keeping him close this time. You would protect him at all costs, for you had fallen deeply for him, and in such a short amount of time. </p><p>He would come and fight for you, battling anything that came between the two of you, so on your march back to battle, you made sure to never let go of his hand- a reminded that you would always be by his side until your very last breath. </p><p>When your eyes caught the first glimmer of a sword, your hand automatically reached for your hip. However, you had lost your sword back in the fall, the material probably sunken to the bottom of the molten lava- but the tingle in your fingertips reminded you that you had not been powerless. </p><p>"Techno," you started. This was going to be a huge risk, for the Wither had your magic coursing through its veins- and with each twitch of its bones, you could feel the magnetic pull of your magic trying to return to you, "I need to get close to the Wither- enough to touch it. I think...I can stop it." </p><p>"And get yourself killed? I'd rather not risk that." His eyes pleaded with you, but it was already clear you wouldn't back down from this. You could see his hand twitch on the hilt of his sword while his brow furrowed with worry. It made your heart flutter when you heard the concern in his voice; he had been scared to lose you when he had just found you once again. </p><p>And in all honesty, you had been scared too. </p><p>Unfortunately, this was what you needed to do, with, or without his help. </p><p>A sigh escaped your lips, your hand travelling to rub your neck, only to be stopped when you felt the chain to your necklace run along your skin. Even after all this time, it had remained with you through thick and thin- just like your feelings. </p><p>"Please, Technoblade. I know you're scared- I am too, but we have to trust each other right now, even if it's hard."</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, body turning fully towards you while locking eyes. The worry inside of them was overwhelming, the fear of losing something he had just gotten back lingering in his heart. He raised his free hand and grazed the skin of your cheek, eyes staring into your soul as if ingraining your features into his mind. </p><p>"(Y/n)..." he whispered. "I do trust you, even if I’m running into the dark without eyes, I’d trust you to be my guide." </p><p>Hesitating, Technoblade leaned forward, sharing what could be your very last kiss with him before fate took its course. It had been gentle, his lips chapped and lingering as if savouring your taste and warmth. You did too- ingraining the memory of how his tusks grazed your lips into the corners of your mind before you parted. A giggle escaped your throat when you saw how red his cheeks were, almost like an embarrassed child. </p><p>"I'm still not good with feelings." His words made you laugh, the tension breaking with his comment. It was better that way- to be happy before your possible doom, but you trusted whatever forces at play would help you in seeing another day with your loved one. </p><p>Finally parting, your eyes flickered with the Wither, all three heads preoccupied with shooting balls of flame into the jumbled mess of Skeletons and armoured warriors. Unsheathing his sword, Techno looked to you. "I'll clear a path, but how am I getting you up there?" </p><p>Your eyes trailed up to the ceiling of the Nether, noting how there hadn't been much space between it and the heads of the Wither. Technoblade followed your gaze, eyes flickering with understanding. </p><p>His feet dug into the ground before pushing off, straight into the crowd of Wither skeletons. You followed close behind, rubbing your hands together while your mouth spewed ancient words of magic. It took mere moments for Techno to cut through the swarm of Skeletons, his Netherite blade making quick work of their brittle bones. </p><p>You kept yourself far away from any blade that could dig through your skin. Unlike the others, if you had been effected with the withering effect, there would be no magic healer to stop your impending fate. </p><p>The ash flying in the air had been suffocating, catching in your throat with a thick scent of blood. You had to pry your eyes away from the multiple corpses scattered across the floor, afraid that one of them would have a face of a friend. </p><p>A gust of wind above your head stirred the ash by your feet, causing you to look up. Phil's large black wings had been glimmering in the light, tips of his feathers coated with ash. His eyes had found yours, folding his wings and diving down to dig his blade into the chest of an approaching skeleton. </p><p>"Phil!" Technoblade shouted, turning another skeleton into ash with his blade. Said man dropped to the ground, aiding techno in protecting you. "We need your help." </p><p>"Relationship problems already? This isn't the best time." He chuckled, stepping over a pile of bones. </p><p>"You're going to be pillow stuffing in a moment." Technoblade joked, quickly aiming an arrow into the skull of a skeleton. "We need you distract Adrian while be bring the ceiling down." </p><p>The winged man looked up to the rampaging Wither, countless fireballs finding home in nearby pillars of netherrack. Adrian stood on the shoulder of the three-headed beast, his smile visible from where you stood. </p><p>"Oh well, at least it isn't a baby zombie." He thrusted his wings, launching him upwards while disturbing the ash around you. Almost immediately the Wither took notice of the disruption, Adrian pointing towards Phil with a scowl. </p><p>You clenched your fist, heart clenching as a fireball came a little closer to Phil than you liked. </p><p>Phil flew effortlessly, getting close enough to clash swords with Adrian. You didn't have much time to admire the way he fought, for Techno was leading you through the skeletons with nonstop rage. Even from behind him, the burn of his anger could be felt along your skin, sending shivers down your spine. </p><p>Looking through the countless heads at war, you could catch glances of people you knew, all fighting a common enemy. All of them fought with a ferocity that would have you terrified had they been against you, their blades trained and sharp with a dangerous precision. These had been the same people to fight the Lava King years ago, the same people fighting the true deceptive mind that brought them together in the first place. </p><p>Adrian had made a powerful enemy when playing with his greedy cards. </p><p>A flash of fire from above caused you to look up, only to see Phil steadily descending from the sky- his wing ablaze with the flame from a fireball. </p><p>"Techno! Now!" You shouted, heart beating out of your chest. The Piglin finished off another skeleton before digging his sword into the ground, grabbing his crossbow and loading it with fireworks. With Adrian's attention on Phil, who had been narrowly avoiding each fireball as he decended, Technoblade pulled the trigger on his weapon, watching as the fireworks flew through the sky in an array of colourful smoke. </p><p>Your heart stilled along with everything around you, watching as the fireworks collided with the ceiling of the Nether. </p><p>With a loud, colourful explosion, the air trembled while the earth around you shook. Bits of the ceiling crumbled above your head, and right above the wither, a rather large chunk split from the tops, falling down with an increasing speed. </p><p>A smile split across your face when the stone crashed with the Wither, bringing it down with it. Adrian had either been crushed with the rock, or teleported away, but you didn't have time to get a good look. There wasn't a moment to be wasted. Pushing through stunned Wither Skeletons and people alike, your feet carried you across the ground in a matter of seconds, stopping only once you found where the Wither had landed. </p><p>Unlike what you expected, the three-headed beast wasn't dead. Instead, it's ribs had been broken at odd angles, the stone trapping it onto the ground. You didn't know how much time you had, for the creature had been seemingly stunned by the hit, so there wasn't a moment wasted when you placed a hand on one of its large skulls. </p><p>The skull has been as wide as your forearm, and you could only imagine how impossibly thick it had been, for it's body was cold and smooth unlike the Nether it spawned in. You could feel the magic within its bones pulsate with your heartbeat, the sensation singing in your ears like a small charming song. </p><p>Relying on instinct, you began to trail your fingertips across the bone, focusing on how the hum followed your hands. Once condensed into one spot, you jerked a fist harshly against the bone, sending a sick crack through the air. </p><p>Magic buzzed around you, dancing along your skin as it returned to your veins, settling in your bones. It had almost been like a piece of you finally returning, snuggling a lost warmth in the pit of your stomach and filling you with a content feeling. As for the Wither, without your magic fuelling it, the bone began to flake away into ash. </p><p>The light leaving the creatures eyes finally settled the fear in your stomach, watching as what remained of the creature became nothing more than another story for a lucky teller. </p><p>Taking a breath, you let your shoulders slump, an ache setting in that promised to remain for a few week. But the stillness of the Nether brought you back on edge. </p><p>You were ripped out of your thoughts when the stinging of a new wound opened on your shoulder. </p><p>Adrian stood above you, his chest heaving while his sword pointed at you. His purple hues swirled with an anger that belonged to a desperate man, multiple cuts oozing black blood over his dark people skin- proving that even with teleportation, he wasn't immune to a ceiling crashing down on him. </p><p>"You," he heaved, striking his sword towards you, nicking your collarbone, "you ruined everything! You took what was mine, my throne, my hard work! All of it is gone." </p><p>"Rightfully so-" cut off with another slice, you had narrowly avoiding it by shifting backwards, back colliding with a netherrack wall. You allowed a small curse to escape your lips, mind racing on how to get out of this situation. </p><p>"Years of work and lies, I spent my entire life to see myself on the top, and yet here I am, a witches blood soon to be coating my blade."</p><p>Shivers ran down your spine, but not because you were scared- no, for the sight of Technoblade steadily making his way towards you set a calm confidence within you. "Someone would have stopped you- I was just lucky enough to steal from the wrong pocket." </p><p>Tilting his head, Adrian squinted his eyes in confusion. His eyes locked onto your growing smile, quickly teleporting just before Technoblade's sword impaled his middle. Purple wisps floated to the ground, the Enderman now a considerate distance away from you. Confidence played along his lips, his sheer outfit floating in the warm breeze that passed by, silver speckles reflecting like the stars in the night sky. </p><p>Technoblade huffed, his arm snaking its way around your waist and pulling you close. Relaxing in his hold, you took a deep breath, safe at last. You could hear the Enderman behind you screech in annoyance, swinging his long blade in a show of talent. </p><p>"You pig, did you really think your blade could hurt me-" His eyes widened, purple hues almost as big as saucers; His frightened gaze travelled along the ground to his middle, where a rather sharp Netherite blade penetrated his flesh. Black blood oozed from the wound like a fresh spring, his attacker withdrawing the blade and watching as his long limbs folded together- crumpling on the floor. </p><p>Ranboo stood tall and proud, red and green eye shining with a glimmer of regret- however it was quickly washed away when a groan came from Adrian. </p><p>"That's for hurting my mother." His voice was low, eyes meeting Adrian's in his exchange of hardened stares. Said Enderman groaned in pain, to weak to teleport out of danger anymore. </p><p>Ranboo took a deep breath, throwing his blood-covered blade onto the ground beside his feet. You watched as his tail swished nervously, tilting his head up to just barely look into your stare. </p><p>You gave him a light smile, gesturing with your hand to come and join you. </p><p>With purple particles flying off him, he leaped over Adrian's dying body and towards you, his tall form crashing into your smaller one. This time though, he didn't cry, but rather gave you a hug full of strength- a newfound confidence found within himself. Your hand trailed up to his hair, patting the soft strands like you had done so many times before. "You did well, Ranboo." </p><p>Pulling away from his hug, you felt Technoblade's grip on your waist falter when you took a step closer to Adrian, stare hard and angry as you overlooked his fading gaze. He knew that you needed time. </p><p>The clang of metal and bones had long since stopped around you, each head turned to watch what you did next, both Skeletons and warriors alike staring in anticipation. </p><p>Crouching down, your let your fingertips trail against Adrian's forehead, watching as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. His blood continued to flow through his fingers, which had been pressed against the gaping hole in his stomach. </p><p>Despite him hurting you and your friends, there had still been a soft spot for the physician who had tenderly taken care of your wounds- making sure to keep you in top shape. The Enderman who had been so excited to teach a hybrid all about their culture, watching as you fell for a king. But no matter how much you yearned you go back to those simpler times, he had made his choice and followed his fate when he showed his true colours. </p><p>"What? Came to pity me? Save it, just leave me alone so I can bleed out while the Nether burns my body." He huffed. His hand had been clutching the wound on his stomach tightly, and despite his skin being normally cold, he felt like ice now against your fingertips. His fading eyes met yours, a frown settling on his face. He had given up. "Just....please." </p><p>His voice broke, finally letting his voice crack as he embraced the pain and impending death. On instinct, your magic sparked up, sending small waves of warmth through him- but you didn't heal him; no, you would ease his pain. No one deserved to die alone. </p><p>"Thank you." It slipped last your lips without knowing, shocking both Adrian and yourself. But when you thought about it, you knew why you had said such a thing- without his help in healing, or his evil schemes, there was no way you would have met Technoblade out in the streets you lurked upon so long ago, the Piglin would never have listened to the Enderman's advice and gone to the Overworld to seek help from his friends to fight the Wither Skeletons. </p><p>You would never have been given the chance to fall in love. </p><p>When Adrian let his final breath leave his lips you knew he had left with a settled soul. All the anger and betrayal he had felt left with his final moments, leaving you to press your magic further into his body- watching as your ability turned his remains into nothing more than a few purple petals that scattered across the wind. </p><p>As you stood, Technoblade was at your side, hand immediately finding yours and intertwining your fingers accompanied by the warmth you knew so well.</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last chapter is tomorrow my dear readers!! See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ♥ 28 ♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡ ♥ When Adrian had passed, the deal he made with the Wither Skeletons vanished as well. They were simple creatures that followed orders, so once the Enderman died, they had no reason to fight- sinking into the lakes of lava to slumber undisturbed. </p><p>Of course, lives had been lost to the blades of enemies, but with your magic- those who had clung onto life while struggling with the Withering effects had been able to return from the brink of death thanks to you. </p><p>Returning to the castle had never been so relieving, knowing that the war had finally been over after years of fighting. Despite you only being involved for a few months, it felt as if you had been fighting vigilantly with these people your whole life. It was safe to say, the Nether and its inhabitants felt like home.</p><p>Without the rattling threat of Wither Skeletons, and a thorough search for anymore traitors, the kingdom went back to its peaceful state. </p><p>You had returned to the surface days after the war ended, snow now ankle deep after all this time. The crisp white weather left your breath to form in the air, the tips of your ears and nose red in mere moments- however the warmth of the Nether never left your heart, for Technoblade joined you. </p><p>His crown didn't bear a title anymore, instead it was now a symbol of what he left behind. After the passing of Adrian, there had been no more point for a king to keep the balance of the Nether- for each and every species had come together to fight against one common enemy that was no more. There had been no need for a king when everyone was fully capable of taking care of themselves. </p><p>You had never been one to live with much riches, always testing your fate with a few pocketed coins. It brought you back to when you could hardly afford winter preparations, struggling to keep your wrists away from iron cuffs. Who would have known that a simple few coins could change your life like this. </p><p>Phil had went back to living within his own home, his sons Wilbur and Tommy occasionally visiting as they  shared their stories, keeping the feathered man busy in his retired days. As for Ranboo, he had gone off on his own one night, leaving a note with his scribbled handwriting stating he had to complete his own story- and that he would come and visit. His leave was bittersweet, for you would miss him very dearly, however a bird had to leave the nest at some point. </p><p>He took only his most precious belongings with him, for he hadn't been able to have many things in the first place. Worry blossomed in your heart at the thought of traders finding him, however, you believed he would be just fine. </p><p>As for you. Being a thief hiding in the Nether wasn't always the best idea you had come up with, and weeks after the Skeletons had left the world in peace, another problem found you.</p><p>The Imperial guard had no problem finding you and your crimes, their iron blades finding you freely wandering the streets of a village, emeralds passing your hands for a few materials you needed for potions. Their armoured bodies clanked together as their blades pointed at you, recited words of your crimes pouring from their mouths. </p><p>They had been quickly silenced once they saw Technoblade close by your side, withdrawing their swords and not daring to challenge the Blood God himself. </p><p>Without a worry in the world, you settled in a small home near the tundra, the snow a common sight to the environment. The quiet life was something you had desired since a child, the open and relaxed atmosphere welcoming compared to the years of fear and stress. </p><p>Your hands had been stirring a pot full of soup, the aroma settling on the back of your tongue while you resisted to eat a bowl at that moment. You had expected company soon, for you had invited a few people to enjoy this one year anniversary of peace with each other. The cackling of the fire brought your breath to a steady pace while you worked, the background noise much better than the distant screams of the Nether. </p><p>A thud brought you out of your daze, turning your head to watch as Technoblade rubbed his forehead. </p><p>"We need to raise these door frames- they keep getting in my way." </p><p>You chuckled, setting the soup aside to cook while you walked to your lover, fingers grazing his forehead. </p><p>Techno caught your hand gently, his eyes staring into your own. He no longer wore his crown, nor his mask for it had only been the two of you- and as someone who had loved to gently kiss his lips without knocking your head against a bone mask, you enjoyed looking at him as well. </p><p>"Are you ready for Phil to embarrass you again tonight? He said he would be over in the letters sent." You eyes widened as Technoblade glazed over your words as he pressed a kiss to the back of your hand, right where your ring identical to his had been- his warmth lingering over where he had touched you. Even after months of peppering affection between the two of you, there was always that tingle of warmth that only he could make you feel. </p><p>"We need to make sure to keep him away from the wine-" The Piglin joked, pulling you close so he could nuzzle his face into your neck. "You know how he gets when he gushes over us."</p><p>You hummed, letting your hands wrap around him and into his long hair. He had let it loose today while he took a break from his hard work, listening to you when you had advised him to take a break from potato farming. Oh, how you had so many potatoes, you didn't know. </p><p>Staying in his embrace, you closed your eyes as you let your skin prickle with each sensation you could feel. His breath fanned along the skin of your neck, the Piglin just resting within the comforts of your arms. As for you, his hair was what kept you from falling asleep on the spot, trailing your fingers down the soft locks and gently scratching his scalp.</p><p>"I love you." Tusks grazed your skin while he mumbled, sending shivers down your spine. No matter how many times he said it: your heart always fluttered with the reassurance. It had been funny- for he wasn't the best with emotions, yet he had so many to show you each day. </p><p>Smiling, you pressed a kiss on the tips of his ear, a chuckle coming from you as you saw how flushed red he had gotten. </p><p>"I love you too, your potato farming habits and all." </p><p>"Hey, I couldn't grow them in the Nether, so I'm making up lost time." He whined, parting his face from your neck. His hands trailed down to your hips, just holding you close to him before letting go. A knock on the door brought both your heads turning, the company had arrived. </p><p>"You ready?" Techno nodded at your question, a small smile making his way on his lips was the first face came through the door. </p><p>After the first knock, more people filtered in minutes apart from each other. Clara- whom had brought you your red gown from the castle greeted you with a suffocating hug, her brown eyes watering as she peppered your face with affectionate nuzzles. Your heart soared as she explained how her and her husband was to soon expect a child after years of waiting, her dream of becoming a mother soon to come true. </p><p>Your excitement blew through the roof, speaking to her about names, gifts, and possibly what features they would have of hers. Technoblade offered the female Piglin a word of congratulations, his smile growing with amusement when he saw your excitement. </p><p>Bad and Skeppy had also made it, both of them bringing their own....unique energy to the table. They had brought some homemade muffins for everyone to enjoy after the meal, the bread still warm even after their journey through the tundra. The two commented on your house, saying that they had decided to retire from the guard and return to exploring together.</p><p>You didn't mention anything, but you couldn't help but chuckle when Bad's tail secretly wrapped Skeppy's ankle.</p><p>The food had almost been ready when the last of your expected company arrived. Phil and Ranboo had both stood at the door while collecting snow from outside, a large smile on both their faces as they came towards you and Techno with a hug. </p><p>Ranboo found you first, his tall frame fitting your smaller one snugly while you enjoyed the time together. He had been wandering the world alone for the last year, searching for his own adventure, occasionally popping into your home and leaving gifts he would find. </p><p>You had missed his constant presence around your home, his childish innocence something that you would always love, however he had to find his own life meaning, so you would always support him.</p><p>His red and green eyes shone with excitement as he began to tell Technoblade all about his adventures, the Piglin smiling as he listened to the boys chatter. The two had gotten closer than what you expected, sharing stories and tips with each other that they learned through their own experiences. </p><p>Phil had walked next to you, his smile one you had known so well as you grew up. A year ago wings had been damaged in the battle against Adrian, feathers frayed and burnt to ash. Now, they had a healthy shine and fully grown feathers that had been healed overtime. </p><p>"How have you been young lady? Not staying up too late now, right?" He teased, wing nudging your shoulder. </p><p>"You're too dirty, Phil. Watch yourself before I make a feather pillow out of you." You went to the table, beginning to pour the soup into the bowls. Philza helped by handing you the bowls and placing them back into the place, a gentle smile playing along his lips. </p><p>"You could help me tease Techno instead." He offered, placing the last bowl down. There had been many snacks and treats placed around the table for people to chose from, the smell making your stomach growl. </p><p>Brushing Phil's offer with a laugh, you called everyone over to eat, your friends sending a warmth through you. Having everyone around you, smiled on their faces after seeing you through your journey, made you feel like you were complete. The chatter and laughter send joyful jitters through you, causing Technoblade to catch your hand so you didn’t explode. </p><p>Sharing the wonderful food brought by other people, telling stories that had only happened months ago, it all seemed like a story to you- one that would be passed down in legends to come. </p><p>"I'd like to say something while we're all here, a word of thanks if you will." Surprisingly, Techno stood from his seat, his smile never fading as those who sat around him gave their full attention while finishing Bad’s delicious muffins. </p><p>"To start off, I'd like to say thank you. Each and every one of you have given me a chance to become a better person, teaching me many things that I would not come across on my own. You have stuck with me through many battles, and never once doubted me." Techno's face was tinted red as he spoke. </p><p>“I’d also like to thank (y/n) for helping all of us. For without them, I don’t think any of us would be together under this roof together.” </p><p>Your company cheered while you hid your red face with your hands, eyes darting around the room as those you’ve come to love as family all began looking at you with admirable glances. </p><p>Phil didn't stay quiet for long, standing from his seat to speak himself. </p><p>"I'd also like to say thank you to (y/n) for sticking with Techno despite everything. Watching you two fall in love has been one of the most exciting things to watch, and even now you still fall deeper everyday." Everyone nodded in agreement to Phil's words, all giving you and Technoblade knowing glances. </p><p>However, you had been too late to stop him, for in his hand-</p><p>Was a wine glass. </p><p>"So, when am I expecting grandkids?"</p><p>Technobalds was behind Phil in a flash, pulling the man from his seat and dragging him into a separate room. Laughs echoed across the table as Phil's sarcastic screams echoed across the house, Techno playing along as monotone threats poured from his mouth. </p><p>When everyone's bellies were full, and laughs had turned into yawns, people began to file out, making sure to leave your home as clean as when they came. </p><p>Your hugs lingered longer than normal as you said your goodbyes, remembering how each and every person helped you through the past years. Without them, you would not have been here. Techno had left to feed his polar bear while you retired to your bedroom. </p><p>Standing by the window, your fingers lightly caressed the petals of the purple petals of a flower, magic buzzing in your fingertips as you watched it course through the flower, letting the petals glow in a mystic light. </p><p>"You're still awake." Technoblade's voice was low as he walked behind you, his body pressed behind your own. His chin rested on your shoulder while you stared out the window, watching the snow slowly fall from the clear moon sky. </p><p>You smiled as his hands snaked around your waist, placing your hands on his own while you enjoyed his warmth. "I can't rest with all these thoughts." </p><p>"Care to tell me?" </p><p>Humming, you continued. "I find it so amazing that stealing from your pockets lead me to here. I could have been alone, hardly surviving another winter, yet here I am cuddled up to a portable heater surrounded by many who care for me. I just, I can't believe I've fallen in love with you so hard in such a little amount of time." </p><p>"I'm glad I fell in love." Techno said, lifting himself off of you to turn your body towards him. "I'm glad it was you, out of all people. Your acceptance, your sarcasm, your beauty, it's something I would not be able to find with anyone else- my heart feels so warm when I'm with you, and when you say you love me? I feel as if I'm going to melt." </p><p>Words of affection sent a fuzzy feeling through you, letting your head move to meet Technoblade's halfway. Your lips gently pressed against his own, physically showing how much you loved him without needing words. </p><p>"Thank you." He whispered. </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For loving me when I thought no one could."</p><p>««-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I’m sobbing now-</p><p>Just kidding, although it’s sad to see it end already. It’s funny really, when I had written out the plot of this book, it was to be completely different than how it ended up. </p><p>Techno wasn’t supposed to be a king, rather, he was to be a adventurer that encountered you- a runaway thief who was trying to reach a safe unknown place. </p><p>But I really enjoyed how this story played out. I made sure to give it my all, so other people could feel happy and sad with the words that my mind comes up with. I don’t know how well that worked, but I loved seeing everyone’s comments. </p><p>That being said, this is the end. Thank you for sticking around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>